Dreams and Promises
by Elandria
Summary: She is dying, can feel her body withering around her. Not that she cares any more, she only wants to know one last thing before she fades away. Was any of it real? JS JOOC Rated M for a reason in later chapters, please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue Broken

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.**

**This fic was finished quite some time ago, but during 2013 has had some significant editing and hopefully has been improved in terms of plot clarity and writing style. Thank you once again to everyone who read this as I was writing it and gave me the encouragement to finish it!  
**

Prologue - Broken

The machines clicked and whirred away in the artificial darkness, muted sounds, as unreal and hazy to her as the elusive dreams she craved. She silently begged for the oblivion of sleep in the emptiness of her exhausted mind and was rewarded with nothing. She lay in the unfamiliar and frightening surroundings with her eyes closed, hoping that if she slept and woke in the morning, the noises and monsters would be gone, replaced by her bedroom and apartment, the light pouring in through the windows.

In the darkness, a tear escaped and glistened as it slid across her soft cheek. She bit her lip to keep from howling and tasted the hot copper of blood. Why, just a single word, with so much meaning. A machine bleeped its warning to her left, making her take a breath in shock. It registered and resumed its quiet humming, just another noise. She heard the door opening, felt the cool draft across her face, smelt the harsh astringent smell before it was gone.

"Now Sarah, you must try to sleep. I've just upped your meds, but you must sleep, and no more daring the monitors. If you can't breathe on your own I'll have to put you back on the respirator, and I know how painful it is for you." The nurse said soothingly as she bent over the beautiful girl in the bed, sighing as she wiped away the un-dried tear.

"Just switch them all off."  
"You know I can't do that Sarah. Every life is a gift."  
"I have no life left."  
"We will cure you. I know we will find a way."  
"I don't want to be cured."  
"You must think positively. Healthy mind, healthy body."  
"Leave me alone."

Another tear escaped and the girl turned her head away from the nurse. In shame or anger the nurse could not fathom in the green glow of the screens surrounding the bed. She sighed again before resetting another machine and left the room.


	2. Chapter 1 Its All Over But For Crying

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.**

Chapter 1 – Its All Over But For Crying

Toby, stop it! If you don't stop playing around, I'm going to stop the car and make you walk home." His voice, always so strong, expecting to be obeyed instantly took on a tinge of frustration at the antics of his youngest child.

"Does that mean we wouldn't have to go to this stupid party then?" Toby enquired, gleefully annoying his father.  
"Stop it Toby, your father is trying to drive." Karen sighed turning around in her seat to glare at her son.  
"She started it." Toby replied sulkily prodding his sister in the ribs again. Sarah mischievously stuck her tongue out at her little brother before turning back to watch the rain pour down the car window once more.

This was Karen's big night, she had worked so hard to get this deal signed, which meant a big promotion and a huge boost to the struggling company she worked for. Sarah leant forwards and squeezed Karen's shoulder, offering silent support. Karen smiled and patted Sarah's hand, silently thanking the powers that be that she and her husband's daughter had finally become friends. The girl had matured since moving to the city, and though she was just about to turn 25 she still looked young, her long jet-black hair framing her pale, elfin face.

"I'm sure there will be lots of other youngsters there that you can play with Tobe." Sarah said ruffling his hair as he climbed over her to reach for the bag of sweets.  
"Yer right." He scoffed, sighing as he swiftly stuck several sweets in his mouth before his mother could notice.

"Toby put your seat belt back on. I won't ask again. If we get stopped by the police I'm going to dock your pocket money for the rest of your life to pay for the fine." Sarah's father glanced up into the rear view mirror and winked as he caught his daughter's eye.  
He hated driving at night, and even more when it rained. Squinting against the glaring lights of the oncoming traffic he negotiated his way down the highway towards the city centre.  
It was swift when it came, the punctured tyre, the truck slamming on its brakes to avoid them, and then silence and the slow dance of the truck as it jack-knifed on the rain slick road, wrapping itself almost caressingly around the car.

Silence returned to the empty highway, the rain thrumming softly on shattered glass and severed metal, washing the blood away.

=======================================

She woke gasping and screaming as the bleeping machines reached fever pitch in the dark room. People were rushing around her, poking and prodding at her with their diagnostic tools making her want to run from them, finding somewhere to hide from the pain.

"Easy Sarah! You were having a nightmare. Calm down its OK!" The nurse said whispering in the girl's ear, stroking her long black hair.  
The gasping, ragged breaths slowly eased, the racing pulse returning to it uneven jogging. Some of the doctors shook their heads sadly before leaving the room to mutter over their case reports.  
"Such a shame." She heard one of them say as he looked back at her before closing the door. She closed her eyes again against the pain and his words. The monsters never disappeared when you woke.  
"Leave me alone." She whimpered, her voice cracking from disuse. "Just leave me alone." The rest of the nurses looked up at her and nodded slowly, getting authorisation from the nurse still stroking her hair.

"Your councillor will be here shortly, lets get you looking half decent." The nurse continued ignoring her charges shaken head.  
"What's the point? He's seen me look worse." Sarah sighed as the nurse picked her up bodily so that she could remove and replace her nightgown.  
"Its good to talk about things Sarah. You've been though so much." The nurse continued, fluffing the pillows before helping the girl to lie back onto them, half sitting, and half lying. She sighed; it was better than it had been 4 weeks ago when she thought she would see another of her patients pass on. She left unspoken the results of all the hundreds of tests and operations she had been through after the accident, and the notes from her previous visits to the hospital.

Sarah lay back and watched the false ceiling above her, not wanting to see the pity in the nurse's face.

"Good morning Sarah, and how is my favourite girl today?" James asked as he breezed in through the door into her private room and settling himself in the only comfy chair.  
"Not dead yet unfortunately." Sarah rasped still watching ceiling. James sighed and got his notebook out before having a look over her record chart hung at the end of her bed.  
"And I thought we'd made some progress last time I saw you."

"That was before I contracted this unknown virus that's ripping my nerves to shreds." Sarah said scathingly.  
"Another nightmare last night?" He said ignoring her vicious words. He looked up at her as she nodded, silent. He went on reading through the pages of notes.  
"Look, Sarah, I know its hard, but there's hope yet. They've managed to kill the virus; you're not going to get any worse now. It time we start looking on the good side."  
"The good side of what? That I'm paralysed from the chest down, and won't ever be able to walk ever again, or that at least my broken legs and crushed pelvis can't give me any shit when I start getting older."

Maybe I should find the good side of the fact that I survived the wreck that killed my whole family? It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me James, but I really don't want to talk about it."  
"I hate seeing you like this. You've got so much to do with your life, you're pretty, and young and talented…"  
"But who's ever going to see past my wheelchair now? Who's going to want to employ a disabled actor? Who's ever going to look at me and see me, and think that I'm pretty?" Sarah wept, covering her scarred face with her hands. She didn't have the strength to push him away as he came and sat next to her on the bed pulling her up so that he could hug her.

"Its OK to cry." He whispered, finally glad that something had moved this emotionless young woman to cry openly at last. He remembered the first time he'd met her, not so many years ago, how painfully thin she was, her hazel eyes haunted and lost.

They'd never found the man who'd raped and beaten her. She'd never even cried then, never where anybody could see she had a weakness. Now she sobbed against his chest, wrapping her fingers into the cloth of his shirt, crying for her lost family, and childhood and her hopes and dreams of being an actress.

"They're throwing me out." She whispered once she'd got her emotions under control once more. "They think I don't hear them outside the door. There's nothing else they can do for me here, and they want the bed for another intensive care patient. They should have turned the machines off weeks ago and saved themselves the trouble of trying to be nice to me." Shbe winced as she tried moving.

"It's their fault I got this stupid virus in the first place. Their fault not mine, but I have to live with the consequences whilst they go home to their wives and 2.4 children. Oh James, I'm never going to be able to have children!" She wailed again, tears flowing down her face.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Perhaps it will be a little easier for you outside of here. You can return to your flat or to your…"  
"No! I don't want to go back there. Not yet. I'm not ready. I'm not ready for any of this." She said, her arms going limp against his chest.

"I'm going to go and speak to the doctors, I'll be back in a moment." He said helping her back down onto the pillows and stroking her hair away from her face. She nodded silently staring back up at the ceiling.

He'd never had to deal with somebody as traumatised as she was, but then, he'd only been a psychiatrist for 6 years, and Sarah had been his longest client, with the worst kind of ordeals to deal with. It would be worse for her now she'd lost her family as well; he paused as he closed the door, watching her stare numbly at the ceiling. She looked so broken.

"I'm sorry, but there are other patients who need the bed."  
"Miss Williams' virus has been dealt with, her broken bones are almost healed, and she no longer needs the skills of our intensive care unit now that the nerve deterioration has stopped. I know it sounds hard, and I know that we can only apologise for the malpractice the hospital is responsible for." The head of the intensive care unit sighed rubbing his hands across his worn face.

"It is so hard to prevent these super viruses these days, as soon as we control one, another mutates and becomes harder to deal with. I have ensured that she gets the best possible care from the paediatrics unit, and from the physiotherapists, but really, she needs to move on."

"Thank you for your blunt assessment. Just one more question whilst I have a moment of your time. What would you suggest she try and move on with first? The loss of mobility? The death of her family? Her destroyed ambitions and the nightmares she still has of the crash? Or the fact that the people who were meant to be fighting to save her life almost killed her because somebody forgot to scrub up properly?" James snarled standing up and turning left the office and the department head spluttering behind his desk.

"Hey there dreamer." He whispered as he caught the movement of her hands as she woke. "Feeling hungry? They left some sort of congealed things in a plate over there if you are." James grinned taking hold of her slightly cool hand as Sarah turned her head and smiled at him.  
"I'd much prefer a BK." She said quietly. "Are you sure you can't smuggle one in?"  
"And have the rest of the hospital patients begging me to let them share? No way! Anyhow, like I've said before, the first thing we do when we get out of here tomorrow is find the nearest drive thru." He sighed to himself as he watched her smile fade when he mentioned her finally leaving the hospital after 7 weeks of pain and fear.

"I'm going to be right there with you." He said reassuringly stroking a stray piece of hair away from her face. She nodded dully and continued to stare at the ceiling.  
"Look, I thought I'd let you know, your lawyer is coming in a while. There are a few last things that need to be done about your families things."  
"I don't want to see him."

"I know you don't, but it can't be put off any longer Sarah." She nodded again, too tired to fight about it any longer, they would make her listen to the reading of the will whether she wanted to or not. Just like everything else. They were moving her out of the private room even though she didn't want to face the outside world. They had decided to sell her apartment and her parents home to buy a large house with a garden in the city so she could be close to the amenities, even though she didn't want to.

They had even decided that she would want a live in help at the new house so that she wouldn't be on her own, even though all she desperately craved was the silence of her own head.  
She could feel the world turning around her, people eddying to and fro, swimming in the currents of life, but she was caught out on a limb, not going anywhere, stuck in a different moment.

She listened to the hiccuping irregular beat of her heart, and the rasping of breath in her chest, listening for them beginning to slow as darkness crept across her field of vision. Just silence.  
"SARAH!" James gasped jumping up to shake her, his heart in his throat as he took note of the blueness of her lips, the distinct lack of discernible breath and the glassy look in her eyes.  
She blinked and stared at him, no apology for not wanting to continue breathing in her emotionless gaze.

"Please don't do that, you know it frightens the hell out of me!" He sighed shaking his head as he collapsed back down onto his chair.  
"Don't you have other clients you need to see?" She asked turning her head away from him.  
"Nope, today is your day, I'm not leaving until your sarcasm and dry humour drive me away."

The knock on the door interrupted them and was immediately followed by Grievier, Sarah's father's lawyer.  
"Good afternoon Sarah." He said quickly placing his briefcase down on the bedside table.  
"Grievier."  
"Just a few last things, and then we're all done." He said with a quick smile. "There has been a complaint made against the will concerning… well, concerning your mother." He said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.  
"Doesn't surprise me." Sarah sighed bitterly. "So what does she want now?"  
"An amendment to clause 34A section 3C. She wants half the proceeds from the sale of the family home rather than a quarter."

"Whatever. I don't care about any of it." She glanced furtively at the small shoebox lying next to her, her most treasured things. She had asked James to get them for her when she realised that she would be in this small room for some time. That was all she cared about, a single small box of memories and childhood dreams, very few of which included her mother.

Sarah's glitteringly perfect, beautiful actress mother, who cared nothing for her daughter and for her injuries, or for her loneliness after she had left when Sarah was still a child. She'd sent a note when they'd informed her of the accident detailing that she would be unable to attend her ex-husbands funeral, and that she hoped Sarah would get well soon, and how soon could she begin legal proceedings.

"If you'll just sign here, here, and lastly, here." The small, neatly dressed lawyer said drawing Sarah back to the present. She took the pen off him and scrawled her name where he had indicated.

"All done now. Fingers crossed this will be the last time I'll need to come visit. If you need me in the mean time, just give Sandra a call, she'll page me and I'll come over straight away."

"Grievier, here." Sarah said, pulling a slightly crumpled envelope out of the shoebox with his name elegantly written on the front. "You'll know what to do with this when the time is right." She whispered as he took the envelope from her. He nodded silently, acknowledging the pleading look in her eyes. "Thank you. For everything."

"Should you need me…" He said pausing by the door and nodding at James.  
"I'll call." She replied, the words making her throat close up in the wash of memories, as he walked away to be replaced by her physiotherapist.

"Well, this is the bit I hate, so I'm going go and see if I can't fix up those awful colours in the new house for tomorrow." James said, wrinkling his nose at the thought of having to paint.  
"I'd offer to help, but then I'd have 2 tone walls for the rest of my life." Sarah said as he hugged her goodbye.  
"That's my girl! I'll see you in the morning then." He waved staying out of the way of the rather large physiotherapist who was getting her things out over the bed.


	3. Chapter 2 Lost and Found

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 2 – Lost and Found?

Her whole body ached. She knew it did, even though she couldn't feel half of it. Her head throbbed in time with her irregular heartbeat, and was countered by the occasional footsteps outside on the main ward. In the weird green glow from the single monitor across the other side of the room she took the other envelope out of her box and looked at it for a moment before placing it carefully on the bedside table where it would be seen. She had been planning this for a while, and now that everything was down on paper and signed 20 times she had no more excuses, didn't want to have any more excuses. She fingered the edges of the shoebox resignedly. Not much longer now. Surely the darkness would come soon and carry her away. Her memories pulled her backwards and forwards through time, finally resting on one single image, an Escher picture, a broken room, and a King. The tears fell unchecked as she whispered into the silence.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unspoken… I wish that the Goblin King would…" Her voice broke as she wept into the silence.

"Were you ever real Jareth? Was it all just a dream, a product of my overactive imagination? I would even suffer your sarcasm to see you one last time…" She closed her eyes against the green glow and moved her head so that her pillow smothered the sounds of her weeping.

* * *

He lay sprawled across the stone bench amidst the roses in his private gardens, listening irritably to the sounds of the fairies hiding in amongst the thorns.

"Pesky creatures." He growled throwing a small crystal at one in disgust. The tiny fairy yelped and flew away before turning to stick her tongue out at her king.

"Doesn't anybody in this stinking place have any respect for me?" He sighed turning back to the only other occupant in the garden who stood stoically silent, ignoring his king's lack of attention and wild mood swings. Your Majesty, the boy has made it to the hedge maze. Will you distract him again, or should I send… an alternative?" The King of the Goblins sat up on the cushion strewn stone bench and regarded his darkling slave, a speculative look on his beautiful face.

"What were you thinking of?" He asked curiously as a half smile formed on his lips.

"I'm not sure yet. The Labyrinth has not yet made up its mind."

"Set it free."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Set the Labyrinth free to do as it pleases. If it wishes to keep that snivelling pain in the backside running around in circles for the rest of its…" Jareth turned and regarded a golden carriage clock hanging in mid air. "6 hours and 15 minutes it has left, then so be it. I'm tired of this game. He is unimaginably stupid, and even worse than the last one. His sister has already been given the one of the families, and will be far happier here than she ever could have been there. I care not what happen to him."

"He is close to breaking point and…"

"Stop." The Darkling stopped, his mouth open mid speech as his king froze the kingdom so that he could listen. It was so faint he almost missed the first part, until she spoke his name. So long had he dreamt that she would come back to him that her voice was inlaid in his very soul, she was a part of him and yet she had never truly known it. He could feel her every movement now that she had called him, and he bit back a savage snarl as he felt her pain, and her fear, and her empty drowning loneliness. He snapped his fingers and the kingdom resumed its languid afternoon.

"… has several times… What is it?"

"She has called me."

"The girl?"

"Yes."

"The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything."

"Yes."

"The same one who denied the power of the Labyrinth?"

"Yes damn it! How many more times?" Jareth howled stalking around the garden enraged. The Darkling stood and ignored his king's fury.

"Isenith." Jareth said stopping abruptly in front of his slave.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"I may be gone for some time." Isenith looked up into his master's eyes and nodded. Jareth turned and in the blink of an eye had walked between the veils separating the worlds.

* * *

Her pain almost overwhelmed him now that he stood so close to her bed in this unfamiliar place. His fey mentality drowned out the urge to open a window to get rid of the harsh antiseptic smell in the room along with the poorly circulated and dry air that was making him want to sneeze or cough or throw up, or all three. She lay so quiet, her raven black hair spilling like a waterfall across the white pillows, obscuring her face slightly. She was awake, and he knew she could sense that she was not alone, but she refused to acknowledge him. Still no respect he mused placing a thoughtful glove clad finger to his lips. His sharp eyes picked out the details of the room, its starkness, and lack of anything "human". He recalled her old room, filled from floor to ceiling with things that inspired her, and yet here there was nothing, a temporary arrangement then. He noticed the shoebox clutched in a painfully thin and scarred arm and felt the magic of the book hidden within. He couldn't help but smile.

"Is this another dream?" She whispered, catching him off guard.

"No. Not this time." He said, unable to resist moving closer to her so that he could move the hair from across her face. He bit back a growl as he caught sight of the scarring and yellowing bruises across her once perfect face.

"You're really him aren't you? You're the Goblin King." He watched her watching him with hazel eyes, dark with pain.

"Hello Sarah." He wiped away a tear that snaked it way down her cheek with his thumb.

"You're really real? I didn't just dream you up. You're really here." She watched him smirk in the green glow of the monitor and bit her lip. He was still the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

"I give much credit to the power of your imagination Sarah, but its not quite that good… yet." He said as he continued to grin. "I am however curious to know why you chose to call me now? It's been 10 years. You were such a little thing, and now you're all grown up. I would have thought you'd have more important things to be doing than wishing up childhood memories."

"Please Jareth…" She whispered shaking her head. "I wanted to… before I… I just needed to know that you were real. I don't have much time, but I…" Her words caught in her throat as he leaned in close to her. Close enough so that she could smell the faint scent of roses, and hot dusty summer days, and wild things. He had almost moaned as she whispered his name, wanting to beg her to say it over and over and over, but he didn't.

"You have all the time in the world." He whispered into her ear instead. "Who did this to you?" He said settling himself on the edge of her bed and leaning over her with the grace of a cat.

"It was a car crash." She squeezed her eyes shut as the memories threatened to overwhelm her. "They're all dead. Toby, my dad, Karen…" The tears continued to flow no matter how much she willed them to stop. Jareth sat and watched her for a moment before drawing her thin and cold hand into his own, touching it to his own face, turning it so that he could place a delicate kiss in the centre of her palm. In the seconds of skin contact he shared all of her memories, something he had never been able to do before. In the space of a single heartbeat he knew her more intimately than any other creature in the world. He fought against the torrent of emotions and found what he needed to know, to understand. He lived the terror of one night 2 years ago when she had been attacked and raped, he watched as the crash was replayed over and over in infinite detail, endured the agony from the multitudes of corrective surgery, and he felt the creeping death of her own body as the super virus had invaded her, leaving her lifeless and immobile.

He silently took her tiny fragile frame into his arms and held her, wanting to take away the pain, and the terror and the loneliness, and at the same time revelled in the touch of her body next to his own, the closeness of skin and breath. She gave way to the tears and let them fall unchecked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head against his silk covered shoulder.

"Forgive me." She whimpered as he stroked his fingers through her long hair. "I didn't want to die without asking you to forgive me. You were the only one who ever took the time to care, and I was too young to understand what you were offering me."

"I forgive you." He said as she clung to him harder, gasping for breath through the maelstrom of tears. She could feel the vice gripping her chest, forcing the breath from her lungs and making her heart pound in agony.

"I wish… take me away… Jareth… I don't want to…" The darkness spread, her vision fading, but she could still feel him, still feel his heart beating next to hers, could still feel his arms around her, touching her hair and her face.

* * *

The machine screamed it's warning into the night, frightening the nurse half to death as she drowsed at her desk. She ran to the room, alerting the standby doctor, but when she opened the door, there was nobody there, the girl was gone, and only a letter remained of any of her possessions on the bedside table with a glowing crystal next to it. The nurse screamed and ran to get security.

* * *

"How can you stand there and tell me she disappeared into thin air? She's paralysed for Christ's sake! She can't even sit up without help!" James screamed at the night duty nurse who was still being questioned by the police the following morning.

"Don't tell me what I already know! I've had to look after her!" She screamed right back at him, her face flushing in anger.

"Please Mrs Singer, Doctor, this is a hospital ward not a boxing ring." The security officer said walking in between them to stop them fighting.

James sighed and walked away to flop down on a hard chair by the main desk, not quite sure what to think.

"James?" He looked up quickly, expecting Sarah to be stood in front of him. The young policewoman smiled kindly and held out a grubby envelope. "You are James aren't you?" He nodded and took the envelope from her.

"Yes. Yes I'm James." He looked blankly at the envelope and his hand written name on the front.

"This was with the letter." The policewoman continued holding out her hand again. He looked up at the crystal in her hand and carefully took the fragile looking globe from her.

"Thanks." He sat and stared at the smoky crystal for a long time whilst the police took statements from everybody, ignoring the others around him. Then finally giving up its enticingly hypnotic depths he opened Sarah's letter.

_James,_

_I haven't ever written anything like this before, so you're just going to have to make do with the mess and the crap spellings. Since you're obviously reading this, there's no need to go through the whole tedious "I'm going to go away" scenario. We both knew I wasn't going to get any better, and I might well have gotten worse. Remember that dream I told you about a long time ago? Well, it wasn't a dream. I don't have any proof I can give you other than my word. You can't even ask Tobe. Its important to me that you understand that where I've gone, is safe. I'm very likely going to die there, but I don't care so long as my few last requests are completed._

_I want you to speak to Grievier, he will sort out all the legal shit that I hate so much. I've attached my last will and testament to this letter. You're the only person I have left, and I know you won't be stupid and go on a world cruse. Set up those offices you've been dreaming about for so long in the new house and be happy! I'll be better there, living my dreams like I always wanted too. He won't have a choice you see. I can feel the Labyrinth calling to me in my dreams, so if I wish myself away to it, to him, then he'll have to take me. It's a bit underhanded, but I'm still playing by his rules, I think I always have done. I just hope he can forgive me._

_That's not the point anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You're the only one who has been through it all with me since I moved to the city, and you've been a good friend. Perhaps one day if things go better than I've hoped, then I'll come back and visit you. Just remember one thing, if you believe in anything, believe in yourself. Its something that you once told me, but I never thought I'd be repeating it back to you._

_I'll send a postcard._

_Take care of yourself James._

_Sarah_

James sighed again and glanced through the contents of the other page. She had left everything she had to him, telling him to share out her own clothes to her old friends and take anything he didn't want to the charity shops. Toby's toys and games should be given to his friends and Karen's personal things from the house should be given back to her own family. She also charged him to have her name added to the family's gravestone and to make sure that he sent her favourite flowers to the grave on her birthday. She had even noted that Grievier should be paid from the proceeds of the house and apartment sale for his legal costs.

"She really did think of everything." He muttered to himself, playing with the crystal in his hand. "You couldn't give me proof Sarah, but I think somebody else did." He said standing up and walking away sadly into the eddying crowds outside the hospital.


	4. Chapter 3 Begin Again

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 3 – Begin Again

"ISENITH!" Jareth bellowed as he strode into the throne room of his castle, scattering goblins with impunity.

"Your Majesty." Isenith answered standing up from his perch in a corner.

"Find the White Fey. I need her here with all possible speed. Tell her I'm cashing in on that debt she owes me. I'll be in the Blue Room." Isenith nodded and disappeared in a flash of darkness even as Jareth strode on up the stairs into his private domain. He carried Sarah's small form into a beautiful but dusty guest room in the east wing of the castle and placed her carefully on the overly large bed, checking for a faint pulse as he did so. He felt a draft behind him and a smell of apples as the Fey Witch as many called her appeared at his summons.

"You called Jareth?" She asked gilding over to him and touching her lips to his cheek. She paused and looked over the girl on the bed with a raised brow. "Surely you don't expect me to foster this mortal Jareth? She is by far too old, and she is dying."

"No, I need you to save her." He said gritting his teeth as he held onto Sarah's hand.

"Please Jareth, she is mortal… wait… she is an adult mortal. Jareth, they will have your head for this. Surely by now you have learnt to obey their rules!" She gasped, shock colouring her voice.

"She summoned me, and she has been here once before. She willed herself away. Gave herself to me. They will not take her from me, she is mine." He snarled, his face going even paler.

"She is the one, yes?" The Fey woman asked touching her dainty hand to Jareth's cheek. He nodded and looked away from her storm grey eyes.

"Will you heal her?"

"I don't know if I can, she is very close to death."

"Please?"

"No need to beg brother dearest. Now you can owe me instead. A happy arrangement for us all, I may be some time." She said echoing his words and disappearing with the girl.

The Goblin King turned and sat on the bed, rubbing his hands through his hair in annoyance, anger, worry and concern. He sat and waited, watching the sun dip towards the western edges of his domain in the now empty room. He didn't even look up as Isenith materialised next to him and handed him a scroll, etched in flowing glyphs.

"They took their time." He commented to the Darkling as he broke the seal and opened the parchment.

"When they are inclined to do so." Isenith agreed mildly.

"We are summoned 2 days hence to stand trial before the Seelie Court. I am to be charged with kidnapping, disobeying the Courts law, and breaking my promise."

"Not as much as I thought."

"No. Nor I. Perhaps there may be some way out of this after all."

"It depends on the girl."

"It always has done." Jareth said narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Can she be trusted?"

"She doesn't have anything left to loose. She made her choices, and said the words, she belongs to me now whether they acknowledge it or not." Jareth said as he sighed and stood up, walking to the ornate wooden doors.

"Who made the claims?"

"Who do you think? I thought I instructed you to destroy the infiltrators?"

"Destroy one and two come to take its place." Isenith shrugged following his master from the room, his robes making a faint rustling sound on the stone floors.

"All we must do now is wait. Tell me, what of the boy?"

"He failed."

"And?"

"The Goblin King was there at his downfall, and the Labyrinth claimed what it was owed."

"Indeed." Jareth paused and held out his hand, his bare wrist showing above the black leather glove. Isenith sighed and placed a cool finger on his king's bare skin and let him take his memories. "Very well, you may retire for the night. Be ready at dawn. I have a few errands to run.

"Yes Your Majesty." Isenith bowed before turning and walking away into shadows and mist. Jareth shook his head and stepped into the blood red study, the setting sun splashing across the walls, setting them alight.

"For all our sakes, I hope you can save her, sister." He sighed settling into his throne like chair behind the large desk.

The moons rose, bathing the now silent labyrinth in their milky glow as Isenith changed form and prowled its ever-changing pathways, his soft pads making no noise in the night to alert his prey. The black jaguar leapt as it rounded a corner and pinned the Fey spy of the Unseelie Court by its scrawny neck. It writhed and tried to confuse Isenith with its glamour, but the Jaguar was immune to its weak power and the Fey howled once as Isenith broke its neck.

* * *

Lucia worked tirelessly in her workroom as only a fae could, giving the problem before her 100 of her attention and expertise. She sighed in exasperation and began anew. She had some hours ago given up on the mortal's body, she had replaced it with ease, and the new form was far superior. Flesh meant little to the Fae race, so long as it was beautiful, it was the mind she truly fought to save, and what a mind it was. Something she had never come across before, and the pure potential staggered her. Yet the mind was dragged down and hampered by a small lifetimes worth of memories and anger. It was a shame, but that too could be fixed, should he wish it so.

She paused in her work as a small sprite appeared before her clutching onto a scroll. It bowed low as it handed it to her before disappearing in a flash.

_You are summoned to the Seelie Court at dawn tomorrow to bear witness to the charges against your brother, Jareth, King of the Goblins, and Keeper of the Labyrinth. You are requested to bring with you the mortal female – regenerated and able to answer the Courts questions regarding these charges._

Just that. No names or thanks or politeness. She never expected any being a member of the Court herself. Lucia looked up at the ornate long clock gracing the corner of her workroom and sighed. 6 hours to perfect her work. The mortal would pass now, but if she were to truly become what Lucia expected, her work needed refining, purifying, perfecting.

* * *

"Isenith."

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"How many more?"

"Just 3 now My King."

"Tell them to come back in 4 days."

"They will feel slighted."

"I don't care."

"As you command."

Jareth continued to glare at the empty space where the Darkling had previously stood, brooding in his mind as he tapped a small piece of parchment against his lips. How could she send him her message and not expect him to want to see what her handiwork had created. He snarled and crumpled the parchment to dust before letting it slide away through his fingertips. Even before the last of the dust had reached the floor, the King of the Goblins had risen from his throne and had passed through an unseen veil between here and there.

* * *

"You should not have come."

"You should not have sent me the note." Lucia sighed and nodded at her brother's reply.

"Then we are both at fault." Jareth raised a brow as she turned from him and walked away, out of the beautifully decorated parlour and into her workroom. He held his breath and followed her, finally stopping to look down at the girl who had invaded his dreams for so long.

"What have you done to her?" He gasped reaching out to touch her cheek. Lucia slapped his hand away.

"No touching. I have created perfection. Do you like her? I don't do this for just anybody you know, and I have never worked with a mortal before, so I am rather pleased with the results."

"She was perfect before Lucia, why have you changed her?"

"Her own body was dying. The incompetent fools who were supposed to be healing her failed. I have replaced her body with a new one, modelled as she had been previous to her illness. Your little girl is all grown up now Jareth." She said pointing to the open shoebox, pictures of Sarah and her family showing inside. "I took the liberty of borrowing that as well. You are right; she was perfect, now she will always be perfect. You owe me brother now go, dawn approaches."

Jareth tore his eyes away from the sleeping girl and kissed his sister gently.

"Thank you." He whispered as he disappeared from view.

Lucia stood and watched the girl for a few moments longer, searching for flaws, which she knew she would not find. She sighed and performed 1 last work of magic, touching the girl's turbulent thoughts and memories, removing strategic ones from her active memory and placing them within a shining crystal. She snapped her fingers, finishing the spell and waking the mortal up, all in one motion.

"Come child, we have places to go." Lucia commanded helping the girl to her unsteady feet. The girl gasped and cried out as the world went black again before reappearing in a different room. She would have staggered and fallen had the beautiful woman standing next to her had not held her up. "Easy there child, this will all be over soon."

"Where am I?" The girl whispered, as she was lead along a dim corridor and into another small room. She could hear voices in the distance, just too faint for her to make out what was being said. Examining herself, and her midnight black dress, she knew something was very, very different, not wrong, but just different, it was new, and unfamiliar to her. "Where am I?" She repeated looking up at the woman standing next to her, trying to work out why she seemed so different, so otherworldly, too beautiful, much too beautiful. The girl gasped as something clicked into place in her scattered mind, but she was not fast enough to catch the implications of the memory, for it was gone.


	5. Chapter 4 What May Come

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination. 

Chapter 4 – What May Come

He stood stiffly behind the ornately scrolled dock, watching without much interest as the robed and hooded members of the Seelie Court made their way through the centre of the round room towards their seats. He was too old and too experienced to have much fear for these people. He had been here under their gaze too often in the past.

The 3 High Seats processed up to their own raised platform and took their seats, motioning that the Court be opened. A young Fae stood up to one side of the circular floor and spoke the rituals from the scroll before him.

Jareth yawned. He heard Isenith behind him muttering under his breath and grinned, at least he would not be the only uncomfortable one here. The young fae sat down again and the High Seat in the centre of the 3 stood up and cleared her throat.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins and Keeper of the Labyrinth, you have been brought before this court charged with kidnapping an adult mortal, disobeying our law, and breaking your sworn promise. How plead you?"

"Not guilty." Jareth said scowling at the hooded woman as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Bring forth the first witness." The woman said, waiting for another court orderly to motion to Isenith to take the floor.

"State you name, status and race." The court orderly said glaring at the Darkling with disgust.

"My name is Isenith, I am a Darkling, and my status is that of slave to King Jareth." Isenith said ignoring the orderly.

"Slave, explain what took place before King Jareth returned with the mortal in question." One of the High Seats asked, trying not to sneer at the creature before him.

"I was waiting for instructions from My King with regards to a male mortal trying to defeat the Labyrinth to win back his wished away sister. We were in the Rose Garden. We were discussing what to do with the mortal boy when My King stopped and bade me listen." Isenith paused, for no other reason than that he could. Jareth hid a snigger, Isenith was always one for being dramatic, and now he had the whole of the Seelie Court to play to.

"Well go on! What happened?" The High Seat said, raising his voice in anger. Isenith bowed mockingly before continuing.

"I asked My King what was wrong. He replied that She had called him. I asked for clarification of who it was that had called him, and he replied yes."

"What was the question you asked him?"

"I asked if it was 'The Girl'."

"And he replied yes?"

"Yes My Lord. I then asked if she were 'The Girl who ate the peach and forgot everything'. To which My King replied 'Yes' again."

"And?"

"I then asked if she were the same one who denied the power of the Labyrinth. My King then replied, 'Yes damn it! How many more times?'" Isenith stopped again, letting the Court digest his words.

"Then what happened?" Sighed the High Seat.

"My King was angered, he strode around the Rose Garden for some time before finally stopping before me."

"And what did he say?" The High Seat asked again, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"My King looked me in the eye and said 'Isenith, I may be some time.' He then walked between the worlds, presumably to answer her call. A call that he is forbidden to ignore, by your own ruling." Isenith finished glaring at the High Seats.

"Do not presume to tell this Court about its own rulings Slave! You are dismissed." The other High Seat screeched standing up and pushing her companion back into his own. Isenith smiled mockingly and bowed once more before turning and walking out of the circular floor to return to stand behind Jareth.

"Is this true Your Majesty?" The High Seat asked turning her attention to Jareth who was trying not to laugh.

"To the very word." He said composing himself.

"When you were summoned by the mortal female, where did you find her?"

"She was extremely ill, in a hospital, being tended by mortal healers."

"But she was coherent?"

"Yes. She knew exactly what she was requesting of me."

"What were her words?"

"Through dangers untold and hardships unspoken… I wish that the Goblin King would appear before me."

"Those were exactly her words?"

"Yes. They were very faint, but those are the words that she spoke."

"And she really is the girl that won against the Labyrinth 10 years ago."

"Yes." Jareth sighed, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. This whole thing was a farce. The Unseelie Court must be laughing.

"Then you were not required to bring her back with you. She did not wish herself away." Crowed the High Seat leaning forward.

"She did not wish herself away until later. As well you know I am forbidden to take a mortal against their will, it is impossible. She spoke the words after I had found out why she had called me in the first place."

"And why did she call you?"

"She wanted me to forgive her before she died." Jareth said, ignoring the muttering from the fae on the benches surrounding the room.

"Did you forgive her?"

"I did. I may rule a cruel race, but I am still Fae. She was dying; I had no reason to deny her request for forgiveness. Particularly when she did not need to request it in the first place."

"What were the words she spoke when she wished herself away?"

"She said 'I wish… take me away… Jareth… I don't want to…be alone without you anymore.'" Jareth said quietly, not looking at the High Seats.

"She spoke your name?"

"She did."

"Then there can be no doubt, he was within his rights to bring her back, she has given herself to him."

"There is still doubt. She was dying, how could she have understood what she was saying?" The 3rd High Seat exclaimed pushing the other 2 back down in their chairs.

"Are you lying?" She asked, turning back to Jareth.

"I am Fae, I can not lie." He snarled banging his fists down on the wooden edges of the dock. The Fae around him rose up as one, shouting and calling to the High Seats in their disgust.

"If you accuse me of lying, then you must accuse our race of lying too. If you wish to know the truth, then ask the girl. Ask Sarah." He said feeling his anger trying to get the better of him. He removed his clenched hands from the woodenbalustrade and silently crossed his arms back across his chest.

The High Seats rose as one and summoned the mortal girl to the Court. The room went silent as they waited for the fabled girl to appear through the closed door in the east wall. All noises stopped as she stepped through, being lead by the equally infamous White Fae, sister to King Jareth. A ripple of surprised gasps floated round the room as the Fae present at the Court hearing realised that she was just as beautiful, if not more so that the rumours had told. She practically glowed, as she was lead to the centre of the room, her black dress equally absorbing the light around her. Jareth bit his lip and did nothing as two elderly fae erected an impenetrable wall in front of him so that she wouldn't be able to see him, though he could still see her. She looked lost, and confused as she glanced around at all the people in the room, her hazel eyes finally coming to rest on the 3 High Seats who were still stood up.

"I, Lucia, Princess of the Goblin Realm, White Healer, do answer the call of the Seelie Court, and bring with me the mortal girl to whom the charges relate." Lucia said curtsying before the High Seats. They nodded in return and turned their attention back to the dark haired mortal standing next to her.

"State your name for the Court, your status and race."

"I am…" Sarah stopped and looked at them, confusion written plainly across her face.

"Where am I?" She asked again, angered by their unresponsiveness.

"State your name."

"I am… I don't know." She whispered looking down at her hands where they had knotted themselves into the fabric of her dress. One of the High Seats looked across at Lucia who nodded slightly, a motion only detected by Jareth who growled low in his throat, what had his sister done?

"Then what do you know Child?" Another asked her.

"I was… looking for someone." Of that she was sure, she knew it, like she should have known her own name. A memory flashed through her mind, a small gnome like dwarf asking her the same question as he stood beside a beautiful rose bush. She had answered him; she knew she had answered him…

"Do you know who you were looking for Child?"

Sarah shook her head… trying to remember what she had told the dwarf. The clarity came when she least expected it. She looked up at the 3 hooded Fae, recognising them for what they were.

"My name is Sarah."

"Very well Child. What else do you remember?"

"This is not my body."

"Explain yourself."

"The last thing I remember was being in hospital, I'd been in an accident, my family…" The tears came, as unbidden as the memories of pain.

"They all died, except me…" Sarah took her strange hands and placed them over her strange face and wept. She didn't notice when a chair was brought so that she could sit down to stop her from falling over. Jareth wanted to curse them all for making her go through this. They didn't understand humans the way he did, they couldn't comprehend the emotions that Sarah was experiencing, so he did the only thing he could do under the circumstances. She didn't notice above the noise of the courtroom as she continued to cry that there was now a smooth cold object clasped in her hands, when she did realise, she carefully opened her fingers slightly to catch a glimpse at the crystal she held and felt another flood of memories return to her.

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams…"_

She looked up and watched the Fae around her arguing amongst each other. She didn't remember who she was looking for, or why she was here in this strange body, but the only clear thing she knew she had to do was find her missing memories, they were the key to everything.

"I was paralysed, my body was dying, and I requested to come here." She said above the noise, making them stop and stare at her in surprise.

"Why did you want to come here?" One of the Seelie demanded glaring at her from behind the 3 seated and hooded Fae.

"The Labyrinth was calling me. I've been here before, and it called to me." The realisation that she had been in this strange dreamlike world before did not frighten her, or even make her feel uneasy, she knew she had been here, and had been called, but for what reason, she could not yet fathom.

"Why was the Labyrinth calling you?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out, just as much, if not more than you." She retorted, her eyes hardening under their glares.

"And just how do you intend to find out, Mortal?" Another of the Court demanded of her, slurring the word Mortal as though it felt rotten on his tongue.

"I don't know yet, but when I find out, I promise, you'll be the first to know." Sarah told them sarcastically as she stood up, tired of their questions and looks. She had to find out what she was missing, and fast.

"Will there be a time limit?" She wasn't sure why she felt the need to ask, but she asked anyhow.

"As ever you have…"

"13 hours." She finished for them. She nodded.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?"

"You get in through there…" An old Fae said pointing his skinny finger at a door in the southern wall behind her.

"You really going in there are you?" He asked as she strode past him to the doors that were opening.

"Absolutely." She replied stepping through the doors into a scene she now remembered only too well.


	6. Chapter 5 Falling

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF RAPE - IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT JUST IGNORE THE FIRST SECTION OF ITALICS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
**

Chapter 5 – Falling

The hard baked ground hit her feet making her stagger on the uneven incline as she looked down from the vantage point over the expanse of the Labyrinth, basking in the morning sun. She stopped and listened, but couldn't hear a thing, as though she were only gazing into the depths of a photograph. No birds sung, no clock behind her ticking away, though she knew that there would be one somewhere, counting down her minutes.

She couldn't quite put her finger on the problem, but there was something wrong. Not only in her, but also with the Labyrinth, it was… missing something…

"Perhaps you're missing some of your memories too." She told it as she walked down the hill towards the open and inviting doors amidst the roses.

Sarah brushed her fingertips across the face of one of the pitted and aged wooden doors, and noticed that it must have stood in this position for some time, for there were weeds and rose brambles holding it in place, and one of its hinges had broken. Looking across at its mate, it bore the same fate. Sarah sighed. Definitely something wrong.

Walking into what should have been a never-ending passageway, she felt sick. The passageway was there, but it had been skewed onto its side, like some huge monster had come along and pushed the whole thing over. It was a rather bizarre feeling to be standing on a wall looking across at what should have been a floor. Wanting to get out of there as fast as she could, now that she remembered so much about the Labyrinth, Sarah looked for a hidden exit, and found one almost opposite the gates. Climbing through the unseen hole in the wall was a small chore considering it was above her, but as soon as she had made it through, she found herself on her back looking up into an azure blue sky.

"Its not going to be as easy as I thought." She said to herself as she picked herself up off the floor and dusted off her black dress. She couldn't help but admit that it was a rather beautiful dress, and quite tastefully cut too. Stopping the random thoughts from distracting her Sarah began to explore this new part of the Labyrinth, and marvelled at its perfection. The floor was covered in perfect black and white squares, leading off into different paths, and spaced between the walls and corners stood massive chess pieces, made from stone and marble and quartz.

"Well I'm not going to find what I'm looking for here." She said walking past a huge horse, on which rode an equally huge Knight. "I don't recognise any of you."

Eventually she made her way into a pathway lined with Bishops and a set of doors at the end.

"Now I do recognise you, but there was something else, and you weren't here…" She stood and looked at the doors, trying to think of a connection between them.

_"I should warn you, one of us always tells the truth, and the always lies…"_

Sarah couldn't help but smile.

"Sometimes the paths we choose are right as well as wrong. There isn't ever just black and white, just lots of shades of grey, I can't remember who taught me that, but I thank them." She said trying to choose which door to go through. She jumped as the first section of the wall fell away from the top of the doors, and then with a resounding crash the whole wall fell away to reveal a ravaged landscape.

"What happened, why is the Labyrinth falling apart?" Sarah gasped climbing over the rubble to gaze out at the broken walls and toppled statues. "Well there's only one way to go and that's onward… or over and onward." She sighed gathering up her dress and climbing over a broken statue of a young maiden. Eventually she had to stop. The effort of climbing over and through walls whilst trying not to trip over her dress was beginning to tire her body, so she sat down.

"I don't seem to be getting anywhere."

_"Sometimes the way forward is also the way back…"_

"But I don't have any "Back" to go to. I have nothing left, except my memories, and they are missing! I feel like the Labyrinth looks. Shattered, and broken! I don't even recognise my own body!" She yelled into the silence, tears forming in her eyes. The body that had let her down had been attacked and hurt in so many ways. Sometimes the best option was to stop trying to forget or to remember and just live.

"But I don't want to live either…" She said sadly taking the milky crystal out of the dress's hidden pocket. "My scars are what made me, me. What made me fight in the first place. The only things that made me realise that I was still alive, after everything.

_The dark alleyway flashed before her. She knew she shouldn't go the short way home though this part of the city, but it was only a little way before she reached the main streets again, and she was tired. The bag cut into her shoulder and threatened to cut off her circulation as it banged constantly against her hip._

"_Its your own fault." She muttered to herself. "Too much reading is bad for you." She skirted round a large bin and didn't even have time to register the man as he reached out and grabbed her throat._

"_I've been waiting for you." He wheezed, pulling her back towards him. She tried to prize his hand from off her throat, but he had already snagged her bag from her shoulder and thrown it to the ground, making her yelp in pain as it tore her grandmothers ring from her finger. She could feel the hot blood running slowly down her fingers as the man pushed her against the dirty wall, tearing off her coat and wrapping her hands in it so she couldn't reach him._

"_My money… in bag… take it." She whimpered through the gasping need to breathe. He just laughed and stuck his tongue down her throat. She screamed, but no one would hear her, she tasted alcohol and cigarettes before she bit his lip hard. He smacked his fist across her face, making her ears ring, her eyes watering and obscuring his face. _

"_You'll pay for that, bitch." He snarled into her ear as he continued to rip her clothes from her, hiking up the long skirt and squeezing her breasts painfully. He chuckled and bent down, biting hard on one of her nipples making her scream again, fighting to get away. Kicking her feet out from underneath her he straddled her and continued to touch her, laughing manically as she fought through the pain to get away from him. He finally succeeded in tearing away her pants and pushed his fingers into her making her freeze in terror. Her first time, and it would be by this freak that got off on hurting girls. Her reasoning mind told her. Her unreasonable mind told herself to fuck off and leave her alone. The man on top of her grunted as he undid his trousers before pinning her down to the ground, spreading her legs until she thought she was going to split right up the middle. She somehow managed to free her hand from her coat and scratched him across the face, leaving deep cuts that bled on to her exposed body, he tensed and back handed her across her other cheek, leaving her spitting blood._

"_Crying for your mummy won't help you now. You'll always be a little whore. Dirty and used." He said spitting in her face as he forced himself into her, smothering her screams as he broke her maidenhead and pushed on. He grunted in pleasure as he pulled himself out slightly before thrusting into her again and again. She had stopped screaming, stopped struggling, it only made it hurt more, and as she felt him release himself inside her, she resigned herself to being just a piece of flesh, torn, broken and shattered for the rest of her life, at least until he killed her. He stood up from her and laughed as she made a halfhearted effort to cover herself up. "Nothing but a little whore." He said kicking her hard in the ribs before walking away, wiping the blood from the cuts on his face and lip. She lay there in the dirt, shaking so much that she couldn't even get up, she felt so dirty, like nothing would ever make her clean ever again. She never knew how long she had lain there until the policewoman had found her. Never cared that they had to perform surgery on her broken body, never cared until James had finally managed to get her to talk to him._

"Oh James!" Sarah wailed turning and throwing up behind a pile of bricks, retching and sobbing as she remembered what had happened to her.

* * *

"Princess Lucia." One of the High Seats called as the noise in the courtroom subsided after the mortal had passed through the gateway. 

"Yes My Lord."

"The Court has some questions for you."

"Of course My Lord."

"When did you first learn of your brother returning from the Aboveground with the mortal girl?"

"When his slave Isenith came to me in my domain and asked for my assistance. I went to my brother immediately to find out what the problem was."

"What did you find?"

"My brother rarely deals any more with the mortals who pass through the Labyrinth himself, not through boredom, or lack of concern, but because of the promise and laws you have made him abide by. The Labyrinth was always a law unto itself, and the more mortals it takes memories and emotions from, the stronger it becomes. He can not control it as he once did, because of these laws, for he feared that she would come again to the Labyrinth on her own and that he would not realise who she was until he had made contact, against your express wishes. So when I found him with her in his guest apartments, I realised at once who she was, and why he was so distraught. My brother is by no means stupid, and he knows of the spies you have set around his kingdom, and those of the Unseelie host." Lucia sighed.

"Yes, yes, but what did he want you to do? Hide her?" One of the other High Seats interrupted.

"No My Lady. He wanted me to save her. He told me that she had spoken the words, had wished herself away to him, but that she was dying. He wanted me to save her from her injuries."

"And what were the extent of these injuries?"

"She was paralysed from a wasting disease that the healers in the Aboveground had been unable to stop. Her heart and lungs were weak from the other injuries she had received in a… car accident…" She paused running her mind through the memories she had borrowed from the girl.

"She had numerous scars and wounds across the whole of her body, and several unhealed breaks to her bones. There was also previous trauma to her body inflicted I believe when she was raped some years ago. There were multiple scars across her wrists, a past time I believe to be popular among disillusioned mortal children. They believe it helps them to feel less or some thing." Lucia shrugged her shoulders, admitting her inexperience with the ways of mortals.

"Anything else?" The older of the 3 High Seats asked, quite shocked at the list of injuries.

"Her mind was almost as traumatised as her body, but that could be fixed with as much ease as her body. My Lady, I must tell you that she has the gift." Lucia continued looking behind her to where her brother stood, stony faced and unmoving.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She has the gift My Lady. I do not know how she has it, but the child has so much magical potential it is staggering." She shook her head, still impressed by the mortal. "If she were not quite so human looking with her dark hair and dark eyes, I would swear that she were Fae."

The noise that sprung out around the now crowded courtroom made Jareth wince as he tried to concentrate on what Sarah was doing in his Labyrinth, he could feel her terror at having to re-live the memories she had buried away for so long in order to find what she was looking for, it made his heart ache. His Labyrinth was twisting beyond his control in its need for her to remember, to make it complete again that he thought he would go mad from its cries.

"The Labyrinth gave her the magic." He sighed looking down on them all. The Fae around him stopped and stared at him incredulous.

"King Jareth, explain yourself!" The High Seats exclaimed, all 3 of them sinking back down into their chairs in shock.

"I did not realise until she spoke the words to me the first time that the Labyrinth had given her power. It was not my doing, and had I known what it was going to do I would have prevented it."

"Why did you not tell us this sooner?" Screeched the youngest of the High Seats.

"It was not necessary at the time to inform you. She said the words, and I was bound by my promise to let her go with her brother. She returned to the Aboveground and that should have been the end of it. I had no idea until she called me that she had retained the link with the Labyrinth. She said it had been calling her. Had I been able to keep an eye on her, I could have removed the potential from her, without her noticing."

"Just how strong is she?"

"She is my equal." Jareth sighed, wishing they had not asked that particular question so that he wouldn't have to tell them.

"How can this mortal POSSIBLY be your EQUAL?" The High Seat screamed getting out of her seat and walking across the room towards him, not noticing that her hood had slipped back from her face. Jareth mentally groaned.

"Elindah, sit down before you trip over your own ego." He snarled as she came face to face with him.

"Elindah De'Manalath you are out of order. Return to your place immediately or you will be removed from this court!" The male High Seat shouted at the young Fae who was glaring at Jareth.

"If you think that you will get away with making this mortal powerful, you're wrong Jareth. You will be mine regardless of anything you do." She whispered viciously as the other High Seat dragged her back to her seat, trying to cover her rage-mottled face with her hood. Jareth simply stood with his arms folded and watched her, a smirk on his perfect face as she fought off the attentions of the other High Seats.

"How many hours does she have left?" The male High Seat asked, looking down at the court orderly who shuffled his papers and tried to work out how long the mortal had.

"7 hours and 18 minutes." Jareth told them, not removing the smirk from his face.

"Then I suggest this court take a recess until her time is up, there are many things that we need to discuss privately. King Jareth, Princess Lucia, you will please remain in the antechamber where we can reach you." The High Seat proclaimed standing up and dragging the still fuming Elindah after her, the male Fae following her. The rest of the Seelie Court followed them, and then the open balcony started emptying of the curious Fae public.

* * *

**Destiny Hunter -wow so okay she was raped then she got in a car crash and then she got a virus? im so confused! good story anywyas**

_Thanks for the comments, basically the timeline goes - Age 15 enters the Labyrinth, Age 17 goes to college, Age 19 Moves to the "City", Age 22 Gets raped whilst walking home in the "City", Age 25 Is in a car crash that kills her family, and whilst recovering in hospital she contracts one of those superbugs which leaves her paralysed. - thats when she calls Jareth. Sorry if it was a bit confusing! _

**Solea - Good fic. I'm hooked.**

_Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! _

**TheShadowCat - A very interesting story so far. Keep up the good work and update soon please.**

_Cheers, new chapters available now! _


	7. Chapter 6 Realisation

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth (Unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this.(Bummer). All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination. 

Chapter 6 - Realisation 

She couldn't stay where she was. The Labyrinth would not change just because she couldn't handle the desolation and loneliness any more. She had given up on the throwing up and crying. She recalled how many times since that day she had made herself ill thinking about it and automatically looked for the faded scars across her wrists that weren't there any more.

Sarah stood shakily and surveyed her surroundings. They hadn't changed in the hours she had been sat there feeling sorry for herself. She hadn't really expected them to. She stopped and thought about what she was thinking, rolling the vague impression of an idea round in her mind.

"I can't fix myself, but perhaps I can fix you." She told the wasteland. "The Labyrinth is made out of magic, it changes and forms itself around the fears and dreams of those who enter it. So what can I remember of my own journey?" She mused aloud, smiling as she remembered the perfectly trimmed hedge maze. She concentrated on remembering how it looked, the pathways and the texture of the hedges, their smell and the statues.

"There was a large sundial in the centre of a courtyard, and a seat made out of stone books… This is where I want to go next." She said decisively as she crossed her fingers and opened her eyes.

"Damn." Sarah sighed and surveyed the same wasteland. She walked forward hesitantly and noticed that there was a strange quality to the air around her. Like she could almost touch the nothingness. "Just like a crystal." She stepped forward purposefully, choosing the path of least resistance and felt as though she had just dived into a rainstorm as she stepped across a broken wall.

"The wasteland was gone, replaced by the courtyard and its large sundial and book seat. She moved forwards, not caring that she had literally just stepped out of a hedge to look curiously at the bronze dial set in the floor, its shadow firmly pointing to the number 8 in the waning sunlight.

"So little time left."

"_Its further than you think, time is short."_

"I can't remember where I went next… there was another set of doors… but I can't remember where they went to, or what they looked like." She sat down on the edge of the book seat and took her head in her hands, trying to remember something that had happened 10 years ago.

"My brother. I wished Toby away." She whispered as another memory fought its way to the top of her head. "But why would I have done that… why would I have known that this place existed?" Images of her baby stepbrother flashed through her memory, him at his 5th birthday party, Karen holding him up to the fish tank so he could see the tropical fish. Going to secondary school in his new uniform. Him waving at her as she went away to college… him crying and wailing in the car seat next to her before he died, his small body broken and squashed against her own and the car.

"Oh Toby, I couldn't help you that time. I'm so sorry." She wept, curling up on the stone seat as her energy drained from her. "I don't want to remember these things. I don't want to remember them!" She screamed, slamming her fist against the cold hard stone and wincing as the pain flew up her arm. She had dug the perfect nails into the perfect skin, drawing blood, but she didn't care. "So I am still alive." She sighed. "And I'm also wasting time." She glanced down at the sundial again in dismay as she realised she had just lost another half an hour.

"_Sarah, are there really creatures called Salamanders who play in the fire?" _

"_Of course. And there are Sylphs in the in the air and Naiads in the water and gnomes and pixies and everything." Sarah looked down at Toby who sat poking a stick into their campfire watching the sparks fly up into the air before vanishing._

"_Do fairies and elves exist too?"_

"_Oh yes. They are more real than you know." She told him quietly._

"So much more real than you could have ever imagined, Toby." She stood and stretched out her tired shoulder muscles and legs. Wiping the dried blood away from her hand. She was thinking about those flames in their campfire, and how she had once met creatures that could have been salamanders themselves had it not been for their tendency to pull themselves apart.

"I do NOT want to go back into that forest again, under any circumstances." She sighed. "Perhaps if I imagine something completely different, then it will work as well…" Sarah looked around her and pondered about what to try her imagination out on and recalled a trip to a national park, where the trees were so big you couldn't wrap your arms around their trunks and the forest floor was springy with fallen needles and covered with tiny white flowers. She walked towards the nearest exit back into the hedge maze and closed her eyes, waiting for the dizzy rush and the feel of cold water splashing over her body. It came and went as soon as she stepped forward.

Sarah giggled, then laughed out loud, frightening herself when her voice echoed around her in the deathly silent forest. She could feel the leaves moving, and the plants growing around her as she walked on deeper into the trees, relishing the dappled light and the easy going underfoot.

"There should be a stream further along here… I'm thirsty..." She walked on and within minutes the stream appeared between the trees, its water crisp and cool to taste. She knelt down and drank her fill, washing her face and hands in the water.

"_If I thought you were lying to me, I'd be forced to suspend you head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench…"_

"Oh no…" She had barely moved when the smell hit her like a brick wall. "No, not here!" She opened her eyes and covered her mouth and nose at the same time, trying not to breath.

"Damn! Think of something else you crazy idiot!" She closed her eyes and remembered the meadows where her grandfather had built a large tree house for her and Toby, whilst the horses grazed below. The coolness swept over her as she stepped forwards again, wiping her eyes to clear them of the stink. A gentle breeze rippled across the expanse of meadow, making the long grass look like water. In the distance she could see the huge Oak tree and the tree house in the midst of its branches.

"Those definitely aren't normal horses though…" She muttered watching the herd move off down the valley, they were all pure white or black, and every single one of them had a horn in the centre of its forehead. "I have to stop this else I'm going to be here for months at this rate, not just a couple of hours." She moaned glancing up at the sun on the edge of the horizon. "Where did I need to get to? Who was I looking for… who took Toby away from me?" She plucked randomly at a stalk of grass and ignored her rumbling belly. The words came unbidden to her mind…

"_Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered… I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen…" _

She turned around, searching for the castle on the horizon, and as though a mist had fallen away from her eyes, it appeared, black against the sunset, and strangely ominous. "That's where I need to go." She searched her mind for a glimpse of what it looked like close up, and remembered a large set of iron doors, huge chains fastening them closed. She closed her eyes, held her breath and stepped forwards. There was no cold sensation, just a feeling of movement.

"I'm here." She whispered as she opened her eyes and looked up at the massive doors before her. Just as the doors into the Labyrinth had been broken, so too were these, hanging against their broken hinges in defeat. She walked on into the dusty, empty corridors and eventually came to an empty throne room, with no throne.

The Fae woman turned and watched her with curiosity, the bells and diamonds in her hair and on her dress glittering and tinkling as she moved.

"So, you finally worked it out. I'm impressed. I would never have expected a mere mortal to understand the finer points of magic." She raised her white eyebrow at Sarah as she looked around the empty room, looking for an exit she knew should be there.

"I just wanted to tell you that you will never ever have him, he belongs to me." With that the woman laughed and disappeared.

Sarah stood and watched the empty space where the woman had stood, wracking her brains to think of where she had heard that voice before. She gave up trying and concentrated instead on the task ahead of her. Whoever owned this castle, was the person she was looking for. It all lead here, but where were they. The archway and stairs appeared from a blank wall and she immediately stepped towards them, climbing up to a single room above. On her way she looked out of a large window across the empty city to the labyrinth and gasped, however much she had recreated, there was so much more that still stood as a wasteland, desolate and alone, its walls and broad avenues destroyed.

The room was small and square, and contained only a single marble statue. Sarah looked at the Fae woman in curiosity, noticing that though she was made of stone, her skin glowed, and her clothing seemed to ripple thought there was no breeze.

"Its very rude to stare." The statue said looking down on the girl. Sarah jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to work out if you were real or not. I guess I should have known really." She sighed, trying to stop her heart from hammering its way out of her chest. "Do you know what's wrong with the Labyrinth?" She asked curiously. The statue blinked and continued to look down her nose at her.

"Yes. You have 2 questions left."

"Oh, I didn't realise there was a limit." She turned away from the statue slightly and thought out her next question.

"What do I have to do to make the Labyrinth right again?"

"Remember."

"Well that was rather cryptic. OK, What exactly do I have to remember in order to make the Labyrinth right again?"

"Your dreams, your past, your nightmares, your future, your hopes, your fears, your ambitions, your secrets… and your hearts desire." The statue said in a single breath.

Sarah shook her head in amazement. The statue ignored her.

"Now all I need is a way forwards." She closed her eyes and tried to remember how the doorway looked that she should be walking through. There was a rippling sensation to her right, and as she opened her eyes and looked, the square doorway appeared in the wall.

She walked on into the last room, and remembered the one image she should have always remembered. An Esher picture, a broken room, and a king.

She sat down with a thump on the stairs and watched slowly as all her memories returned to her.

"Forgive me…" She searched for his shadowed form hiding amongst the broken archways but found nothing, she closed her eyes and imagined him standing there before her, glaring at her for her insolence. There was nothing. The room remained the same, and the man she was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he!" She screamed into the emptiness. "Where is the Goblin King!"

* * *

"Why did you take her memories Lucia?" Jareth asked his sister calmly as they stood waiting in a dark panelled room. Lucia shook her head sadly.

"I had no choice, they made me. Forgive me Jareth. Believe me though when I tell you that I left just enough that if she searched for them, they would return to her." Lucia said turning to her brother and touching his face with her soft fingers so that he could see that she wasn't lying to him. He carefully removed her hand from his face and walked away to listen, and feel what was happening to his Labyrinth. Several times in the hours that past he chuckled to himself, and once Lucia would have sworn that she saw him with tears in his eyes.

"What is happening to her?" She asked at one point, as her brother swore lengthily.

"She is turning my Labyrinth into some kind of children's play park. She has even created somewhere for the unicorns. Doesn't she know that they are the most stupidest animals ever created?"

"Only according to you Jareth. I have always found them to be polite and intelligent." Lucia smiled and sat down again. Time seemed to be non-existent in the small room since it had no windows, and she wondered absently how long the girl had left.

"2 hours and 23 minutes." Jareth told her coldly.

"She has found the castle." He whispered finally. "If she can not remember me now Lucia, I will fade away and the Labyrinth will claim her as its new queen. Tell me you left her with some memories of what happened there, please?"

"I did. I left her with more than enough if she looks for them, and once she remembers you, all the others will return to…"

"What is she doing there!" He snarled clenching his fists. "If that bitch does anything to her I will kill her Lucia."

"Whom are you talking about?"

"Elindah." He said burying one of his clenched fists into the wooden panelling in anger.


	8. Chapter 7 Judgement

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 7 – Judgement

She screamed as the steps she sat on disappeared and she fell down, through a dark nothingness, trying to find something to cling to, to stop her fall. She landed painfully on her knees on a solid surface, and it wasn't until she heard the muffled sniggering of the Fae around her did she realise that she was once more back in the round room with the Seelie Court looking down on her. Opening her eyes she climbed to her feet and glared at them until the sniggering stopped.

"Where is he?" She demanded. "What have you done with the Goblin King? Where is Jareth?"

"Young woman you will desist with shouting at this Court before we have you gagged. If you must know King Jareth is waiting for this courts judgement on his crimes."

"What crimes? What did he do wrong? You do realise the labyrinth is falling apart without him being there don't you?" Sarah asked, somewhat confused.

"King Jareth is accused by this court of kidnapping an adult mortal, disobeying this courts laws, and breaking his sworn promise to this court from 10 years ago." The eldest High Seat told her, a disapproving tone in her voice. Sarah shook her head in amazement. "The Labyrinth will be repaired in due course."

"You're all crazy. He didn't kidnap me. I asked for him to bring me back here. I may have been unwell, or fairly close to popping it, but I knew what I was asking him. I knew he wasn't allowed not to bring me back here if I spoke the words."

"And what were the words that you spoke?"

"There's no way I'm going to tell you that. It's between him and me. I gave myself to him, wished myself away to him, so it's none of this courts business." Sarah said getting angry and trying to hide her face as she blushed.

"Young woman I will not warn you again. If you disrespect this Court one more time I will have you punished to the full extent of the law." The High Seat shouted. Sarah flinched involuntarily trying to avoid the flying spittle.

"I apologise, but I'm just trying to set things straight. Whoever made these charges against Jareth, they were mistaken."

"Young Woman, you will use King Jareth's proper title." Sarah sighed and curtseyed as best she could in her dirty and ripped dress.

"What exactly does the law state about taking mortals?" She asked curiously. The male High Seat looked down at the court orderly and nodded. The young Fae cleared his throat and found the right section of the scroll he held and began to read in the Fae language.

"Wait! I don't understand, make him read it in English." She sighed shaking her head in exasperation. The orderly looked up at the High Seat who again nodded.

"The King of The Goblins is bound by this law to take no mortal human over the age of 19. He is bound by this law to answer any wish of removing a mortal child in the Aboveground. He is bound by this law not to ever return to the Underground without a mortal child in payment. He is bound by this law to allow the wisher 1 chance to save the wished away child by defeating the Labyrinth. He is bound by this law to offer no help to the wisher who requests to play against the Labyrinth. He is bound by this law to give the wished away child to Fae families of worth and standing so that they may prosper and grow as a Fae. He is bound by this law to control the Labyrinth so that none may win, amended in our year 9678." The Fae stopped and sat back down again, rolling us his scroll.

"His Majesty did not break any of those laws. There is no stipulation that he may not take a wished away child over the age of 19, just that he may not take any human over the age of 19. It doesn't clarify, so you can't hold that against him. He was doing exactly as your laws state. I wished myself away, and so he had to return with me to the Underground as payment. I didn't ask to defeat the Labyrinth again, so he didn't have to offer that option to me. It wasn't as though I were in any fit state to go running around that crazy place anyhow." She said trying to make them understand.

"Indeed. We had come to the same conclusion regarding the issue of kidnapping and breaking our laws." The male High Seat said nodding his head as she finished.

"You promised me! You promised me he would be mine! Kill the mortal, she is nothing!" The female High Seat screeched lashing out at her companion.

"The law is the law. Elindah. If he did not break the law, then this court can do nothing. You will be restrained if you cannot behave. You requested to be on this High Seat, and you made your vow not to hinder the court in any way." He told her, brushing her complaints aside.

Jareth had stood smugly behind his invisible wall throughout Sarah's entire outburst; he only hoped that she would be able to keep him from the rest of his charges. He swore to himself he wouldn't shout at her for making his Labyrinth into an adventure playground, so long as the court didn't judge him.

"You!" Sarah exclaimed as Elindah's hood fell away from her face again as she argued with the other High Seats. "Why did you appear in the castle? I didn't understand what you were getting at with your cryptic remarks…" Sarah gasped as she pointed at the stunned Fae woman.

"What is this?" The Older High Seat cried getting to her feet.

"She was there, in the Labyrinth, well, in the Goblin Kings Castle to be precise." Sarah said glaring at the woman.

"Shut up you stupid fool!" Elindah cried trying to free herself of the male High Seat who was holding onto her wrists.

"What did she say to you?" The male Fae whispered looking at Sarah as though she had just turned into some kind of monster.

"She told me that he wouldn't ever be mine. That he belonged to her." Sarah said staring right back at him defiantly.

"I don't believe you." He stated as he pushed Elindah into her chair.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, I'm telling you the truth." Sarah said bluntly. She stepped back as the older High Seat got out of her chair and stepped down the podium to her.

"Give me your hand." She said holding out her own. Sarah reluctantly held out her hand and the Fae woman placed a delicate fingertip on her wrist. "She is telling the truth." She said after not speaking for a moment. She removed her finger from Sarah's wrist and returned to her seat.

"I can also confirm that she does indeed have a remarkable potential. Something that will have to be carefully trained." She said cryptically looking up across the room. Jareth behind his wall nodded once at the High Seat before she turned away from him and looked down at Elindah.

"You are found to be in contempt of this court. Remove yourself and await for our judgement." She said sitting down again and motioning for two tall court orderlies to remove Elindah.

"You can keep your little whore Jareth, but you still belong to me!" She screamed as they pulled her from the room. Only Jareth noticed that Sarah went very pale at her words, and vowed he would make Elindah pay, regardless.

"What year is it?" Sarah whispered as the muttering of the crowd had stopped.

"It is 9688. Why do you ask?" The older High seat said curiously.

"Why was the law regarding helping people through the Labyrinth changed 10 years ago?" She asked feeling faint and breathless.

"Because he helped you." Was the reply the woman gave. Sarah stared at her and then broke into laughter. Jareth closed his eyes and wished for the gag they had threatened her with earlier.

"He helped me? You're all insane. If you think he helped me, then you all need to go for counselling, I can recommend somebody if you like?" She said continuing to laugh. "Wait, I know what you are referring to, it was the cleaners, wasn't it, that gave him away, I mean he was only trying to cut me to ribbons in that bloody tunnel, so it wasn't like he wasn't trying to help me. Or wait, it was the Oubliette… and the peach to confuse me right?" She was shaking, and she knew she sounded crazy, but she didn't care. Jareth groaned and hoped that somebody would make her shut up soon.

"Young woman…"

"I know, I know, the laws, disrespect, and being polite. I'll try harder." Sarah said trying to be serious. She felt sick, and really thought that if they didn't hurry up she was going to throw up over the floor.

"Somebody get her a chair." The High Seat sighed, waiting until an orderly had made the girl sit down.

"What did you make him promise? Besides not giving anybody else a 'sporting chance'?" Sarah asked trying to control her nausea. She heard the court orderly sigh as he stood up again and unrolled his scroll.

"The Seelie Court hereby orders Jareth, Goblin King, Keeper of the Labyrinth to cease all contact with Sarah Williams, mortal, (age 15) effective immediately of this date (9678). He is not to under any circumstances contact her, watch her, go to the Aboveground to find her, or send her dreams."

"He never contacted me." Sarah said, sighing and rubbing her aching head. She looked up at the 2 remaining High Seats. "He never once contacted me, or sent me dreams, or came to find me once I had left the Labyrinth 10 years ago."

"What of the dreams I saw in your head involving him?" The High Seat asked frowning.

"They were entirely my own creation." Sarah whispered, blushing furiously and looking down at the floor.

"Are you positive?"

"I was a hormonal teenager, what did you expect!" Sarah groaned and looked up at the High Seats. "I contacted him. I wished that the Goblin King would appear before me. I wished myself away to him. The very laws you created bound him. He had to bring me back here, or be in breach of them, and yet you are still accusing him of breaking the laws and his promise. I give you my word. I contacted him, not the other way around."

"Very well. This Court orders a recess…"

"I have already made up my mind," The older High Seat told her companion, interrupting him as he rose from his chair. He paused and sat back down again, whispering something to her.

He nodded and again stood up to address the room.

"This Court is hereby decided. All charges against Jareth, King of the Goblins and Keeper of the Labyrinth are annulled. He is found Not Guilty by this court."

Sarah felt even more ill as the Fae continued to speak, she didn't even realise that Jareth had walked down from the dock to stand next to her as she held her head in her hands.

"King Jareth, you are charged by this court to train this mortal in her potential. You are charged by this court to teach her the ways of our world. You are charged by this court as the owner of this slave to be held responsible for any acts against our law that she may commit. Do you hereby agree to these charges?"

"I agree." He said smoothly nodding to the 2 High Seats.

"Do you have anything else to add to these proceedings?"

"I hereby release this mortal from slavery. I will remain responsible for her education, and for her behaviour. She will remain within my kingdoms borders as a free person. Should I be required to travel from my kingdom to another, or should she pass through my borders to another kingdom, she will be officially known as my slave unless I release her."

"Are you certain?" The High Seat stuttered, aghast that he would release a slave.

"Further more, I would have this court bear witness that I hereby release Isenith of my slavery. Within my kingdoms borders he will be free. Outside my borders he will be my ambassador. I will still be held responsible for his acts and for his education." Jareth said smirking at the silent court.

"Is that everything?" The High Seat asked faintly.

"It is."

"Then you are free to return to your kingdom with your subjects." The High Seat said as he sat back down in his chair looking shocked.

* * *

REPLY TO COMMENTS

**Jacksmybitch** – Holy crap, im gonna cream my pants. your story is kick ass. Don't stop writing it... EVER!

_Well, thanks for the support, but hopefully I'm going to be able to finish this sooner or later!_

**Inkie Pinkie** - ohh! I like! Write on!

_New chapters coming very soon I promise!_

**Solea** - Great job on writing Sarah's mind and her wonderful powers of creation. I am enjoying this fic and think you have done a good job portraying Sarah's excitement and slight disbelief as she discovers each new gift that she has.  
The rape scene was sad, but much more tasteful than most of the ones people post, so I was not offended.  
Jareth's sister is wonderful and interesting and I even like Jareth himself. Poor James. He was such a good friend to Sarah. I hope that she can grant him his dreams at some point down the road. Elindah - well, yawn. Can't say I like her or that she makes sense. Why would she be jealous in regard to some guy who wouldn't have her even if no one else held his heart? All Sarah should have to say to her is "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, you bisnatch."

_Thank you for your continued support, and for the great feedback! Hopefully the future chapters will explain a little more behind Elindahs reasoning… ;o) Oh, and personally, I think James is just was too nice for Sarah…_

**Theshadowcat** - Cool, a couple of new chapters. And oh goody, a woman who needs to be thoroughly slapped by a certain mortal. Update soon please.

_Thanks! Yer, I will admit that Elindah will start to make more sense, and I'll update as fast as I can!_

AUTHORS NOTE - I was actually listening to Metallicas "St Anger" CD when I was writing this, and the song "Some Kind of Monster" must have influenced me somewhat, heh, I'm cool with that!


	9. Chapter 8 Waking

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 8 – Waking

"Come Sarah." Jareth said quietly, turning and holding his gloved hand out to her as she sat in a daze on her chair. "Isenith."

"Yes My King." Isenith said as he appeared behind Jareth. "Return to the castle and have the Blue Room prepared for our guest."

"As you command." Isenith disappeared whilst Sarah still sat there and looked up at Jareth.

"Are you going to walk or do I have to carry you, again?" He asked glaring at her with impatience. She shook her head dumbly and got up, her legs nearly giving way beneath her until he placed a firm hand underneath her elbow to hold her steady. He knew that she was in shock, but he couldn't help her, not yet, in front of the ever-curious Fae community who were loitering still in the galleries above them.

"Jareth." Lucia said quietly as they turned to face her. "Take care of her. If you ruin my work, you will have me to deal with." She said before disappearing in a small flash of light. They walked as quickly as Sarah's legs would go into a large antechamber where there were many Fae gathered, watching them.

"Lets go home." Jareth sighed as he walked them between the veils and away back to his castle. They entered a long corridor lit by candles and at the end a set of beautifully carved wooden doors. Jareth stopped and let go of Sarah in order to open the doors up, he turned and watched her in the flickering light.

"Did I do it right?" She asked him, as a glazed look crossed her eyes. He nodded. "Oh good." She said and promptly fainted. Jareth swore, catching her before she hit the floor and carrying her once more into the Blue Room. He quickly laid her on the bed and changed her torn dress for a soft cotton nightgown of voluminous proportions with his magic before placing her under the covers.

Jareth sighed and felt his way through the twists and turns of his Labyrinth, touching the things that she had changed and altered in her time there as he sank down onto the bottom of the bed. He was he had to admit, rather impressed. Even the chessboard maze was new, something he had not really come across in the Aboveground, and he noted to himself that he must investigate the reasoning behind this memory. The forest and the meadows he had felt her create, but only the hedge maze and the bog was complete, taken from his own magic. The others lacked definition, and beyond the path that she had walked the ways were hazy and incomplete, fading back into the wasteland. No wonder she felt ill and exhausted, she had used more magical energy in the 13 hours she had spent in the Labyrinth than she had ever done before, however unwittingly. It would take her some time to recover enough so that he would be able to begin her education.

"Time will no longer be your master Sarah. Only I may command you now." He whispered standing up and stretching. Leaving her to sleep, he left the room, ordering Isenith to watch for her.

"My King." Isenith said, making Jareth pause as he moved to walk away down the candlelit corridor.

"I owe you more than my life My King."

"You owe me nothing Isenith. You have more than repaid any debt you may have owed me in your loyalty and service through the years." Jareth nodded to the Darkling.

"I will not disappoint you My King." Isenith whispered bowing as Jareth turned and walked away.

His study was dark as he entered it, but once he had moved the heavy drapes away from the windows, it was bathed in the milky luminescence of the moons. Opening the door to the large balcony Jareth mentally prepared himself, and began to re-grow the Labyrinth, gazing out into the night with blank eyes. The innate magic of the Labyrinth, reinforced with the power that Jareth was pouring into it made the sky glow with blue and purple highlights, weaving out from the castle, and wrapping everything in its tendrils. The goblins returned, and the creatures that inhabited the Labyrinth appeared once more to walk its dark ways. Jareth left the black and white chessboard section, making it complete in its own special way, including several nasty traps and pitfalls that Sarah had conveniently missed out of its creation. The other things she had created however, he blithely removed, until only the stubborn stream and a single giant redwood tree remained where she had stumbled and touched the tree before she knelt to drink from the streams waters. He sighed and muttered a curse, weaving the rest of the Labyrinth around them until they were sealed off from the ways by high walls. Only she would ever be able to get to that place should she so desire, and only if he chose to let her. He could see the tree from his balcony, soaring above the rest of the Labyrinth, like a beacon, drawing the unwary towards it, and away from their goal.

Jareth smiled to himself. He was complete again, the Labyrinth was fixed, and it was obeying his every command now that it could feel her heart beating in its very centre. Letting the magic flux die, he retired to his private quarters as the moons sunk below the horizon.

* * *

The slave ducked as another ornament flew across the room, shattering against a priceless painting. She sighed, mending the tear in the painting and began to gather up the broken porcelain from off the floor piece by piece. Her mistress continued to scream on, destroying her most treasured possessions with wanton destruction. Eventually as dawn approached Elindah cooled down and began to plot anew, summoning her own private horde of spies and assassins to her side.

"I don't care how you do it, so long as she is killed, and he is broken. The Labyrinth will be mine, and he will be my dog, kept on a leash at my side as I rule." She sniggered as she waved the assassins away. "He will not defy me again, and my father will do as I wish. I will not wait out the rest of my life before getting what I want. I will be High Queen, but I will rule all the kingdoms, even if it means killing my own father in the process. I want that Labyrinth!" She screamed, reaching again for another ornament.

* * *

Sarah woke, warm, hungry, and completely unable to figure out where the hell she was, and what she was doing wearing some kind of medieval white sack in bed, no wonder she was sweating beneath the thick covers. She groaned and closed her eyes against the glaring sunlight flooding into the room from the matching windows in the west wall. Must be after dinner then she mused crawling out from under the covers. She tried to count how many meals she had missed since the accident and gave up after a couple of dozen. Climbing down from the stupidly high mattress she searched for clothes and somewhere to relieve her most important need. Fortunately the second door she tried in the large room revealed a bathroom.

"Well at least I'm not peeing into a bucket and throwing it out the window." She said perching on the cold seat and shivering as goose bumps spread across her exposed ass.

Finishing the call of nature, and washing her face and hands in the basin she returned to her investigation of her immediate surroundings. The main bedroom was a beautifully decorated medieval and gothic renaissance masterpiece in dark blue and gold, from the tapestries lining the walls and the silk wallpaper to the gloriously painted ceiling. The bathroom was somewhat more basic, and looked as though somebody had been browsing through a restoration catalogue and decided to borrow a few ideas that had never really worked together. The next room must serve as a dressing room.

"Or at least it would if I had anything else to wear." Sarah said scowling as she shut the door and for the umpteenth time tripped over the hem of her nightgown. She sighed and walked across to the other side of the room. She held her breath as she finally opened the large carved doors, not sure what to expect on the other side. She was however pleasantly surprised to find a small sitting room, the blue and gold theme again making an appearance, and an identical set of carved doors at the far end. Having nothing else to do, and no secret doors to investigate, well she had checked just in case, Sarah gathered the long nightgown around her and opened the doors.

The corridor went on forever. She stared at it for several minutes before she even noticed the Fae standing next to her, having stood up from where he was sitting on the floor. She stared at him with just as much curiosity as he returned the favour. She eventually remembered her manners and held her hand out to him.

"I'm Sarah." She said politely. Isenith looked at her hand as though she had 7 fingers on it and politely bowed.

"I am Isenith." He replied walking away down the corridor. Sarah stared after him and then, finding that he was not waiting for her ran to catch up, her feet getting cold on the tiled floor. She tried to walk by his side and engage him in conversation but he simply nodded and sped up so that she had to jog almost to keep up. By the time they reached wherever it was he was taking her, she was so out of breath it was all she could do not to collapse in the ornate chair outside the big black doors whilst her guide knocked and entered. She heard muffled noises inside and then Isenith turned and motioned her into the room.

She couldn't help but hike her eyebrow up in amazement. It felt as though she was swimming in a blood bath. Every single surface was red, or dark red, or black. Even his desk was the darkest mahogany colour she had ever seen. He was lounging in a black leather throne like chair reading through some documents, turned away from the door towards the open balcony. She watched him for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration as he muttered to himself. Her attention was swayed, a breeze crept in through the open doors and she just had to walk out onto the sunlit balcony to gaze over the labyrinth in wonder, forgetting that she was in his study, and that she wore nothing more than a nightgown.

"Do you intend to spend all afternoon watching the labyrinth?" He asked from directly behind her, making her jump. Sarah turned and watched a smirk flicker across his lips as he watched her watching him.

"It's fixed." She said tearing her gaze away from him again to look out over her new home.

"No thanks to you." He growled walking back to his desk. Sarah turned and glared at him in amazement.

"You ungrateful bastard." She whispered walking closer to him. "If it hadn't been for me, you'd be rotting in the darkest, smelliest dungeon that court of idiots could find!"

"No. I would be dead, and you would have been claimed by the Labyrinth as its Queen." He rolled his eyes at the shocked look on her face and turned back to his papers.

"Why would they have killed you? You're a King! Couldn't you have pulled rank on them or something?"

"For a remarkably intelligent young woman Sarah, you are completely dumb at times." Jareth said without looking up from his papers.

"Why thank you Your Majesty for that barbed compliment." Sarah said sarcastically, curtseying to him before stalking back out onto the balcony.

"You have a nerve to call me ungrateful after everything I have done for you."

"There's no way I'm going to have that conversation all over again. If you tell me you're tired of trying to live up to my expectations, I'm going to throw something at you."

"My, aren't we feeling feisty this afternoon." He said looking up at her with a straight face.

"Probably something to do with the company I'm keeping these days."

"What would you like me to do Sarah, get down on my knees and beg that you forgive me, and accept my humble thanks for you getting me out of a situation that you put me in?" Jareth asked, putting his feet up on his desk and relaxing back into his throne.

"Well it would be a start." He shook his head, incredulous.

"You are the most irritating and ungrateful mortal I have ever had the misfortune to meet twice in my long and eventful lifetime. Not once yet have you said thank you to me for taking you away from your rather cosy hospital bed. Not once a thank you for the work my sister did to save you from your impending death. Not a single thanks for releasing you from your sworn bond of slavery, or for not throwing you in an oubliette, or for the hospitality I have given you. When will it be my turn Sarah?"

"It's your job to take wished away people and bring them back here. I didn't ask for you to stop me from dying, or to give me this new body, or to release me from your slavery. I didn't want to live. I have nothing left, and the only thing I wanted was to know if I had dreamt it all or not. Now I'm stuck here, with you, and you don't even want me with that crazy woman threatening me, and I'm having to remember every single thing that ever happened to me. Every moment I'm awake I can see their faces looking at me, like I did something wrong! It was my fault that Toby had learning difficulties, it was my fault that my mom split when I was a baby, it was my fault Karen didn't like me, it was my fault he raped me, it was my fault the car got wrecked, and that you had to go to court and now that woman hates me. It's always my fault!" She didn't even realise that she was crying, or that she had fallen to the floor or that he was there, holding her, stroking her hair gently.

"Its my fault no body wants me, and that I'm dirty and used and alone. Just a cheap whore." She clung to him, wanting him to take away all her memories so that she wouldn't ever have to remember what she was ever again.

"There are people who want you Sarah. There are many people who care about you, and want to know that you are safe and happy. You are not alone."

Exhausted from her storm of weeping Sarah never heard his last words as she had fallen asleep, her head buried in his chest. He carefully picked her up and lay her down on the blood red chaise longe and covered her with a warm blanket.

"She is weak." Jareth said as Lucia nodded, standing up from where she had been sat watching from Jareth's throne.

"It is to be expected. The whole of the Underground felt the magic pouring through the Labyrinth last night, she will have been drained too, from being so close to you and linked to the Labyrinth. There will be repercussions in the Aboveground no doubt as well."

"They are always complaining that there are never enough wished away children Lucia. They will never be happy." Jareth replied walking past his sister to reclaim his seat.

"I came to warn you Jareth, Elindah has sent out her assassins. There was one caught last night at my home." Lucia said watching the sleeping mortal and admiring her handy work.

"Then I request that you return here until she is dealt with. Your rooms are still as you left them." Lucia turned to look at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Perhaps I shall stay for a few days." Jareth nodded, relived that his sister and only remaining relative would be safe, for the time being. He looked over at Sarah and hoped that she would be strong enough to endure the reality of the Underground.

* * *

**ItsACrystalNothingMore** - this story is awesome! Please update soon! Tez

_A/N - 2 new chapters for you! Hope you like!_

**Ladyofthedragons1** - good music to write to... actually to study to also as the irony is that's what I'm listening too great story are you bringing James back at all?

_A/N - Yep, James is going to make another appearance, but I'm not giving anything away yet! Hehehehe_

**Theshadowcat** - Good chapter. Now we get to see how easy (HAH) it is to train Sarah. And of course Elindah will be there to disrupt the whole thing. I see much fun and aggravation ahead. Update soon please

_A/N - Depending entirely on how long she can shut up for…heheh Thanks for staying with me!_

**Solea **- I agree - James should not have Sarah as a partner, but he was still a wonderful friend:)  
Another great chapter and it made me happy to see Elindah get her comeuppance. I've never been a fan of the whole jealous OC thing and I'm always glad to see those characters get told what.  
Good work with the court and even better work having Jareth free both Sarah and Isenith from slavery. Their relationship has real potential if they are on even footing:)

_A/N – hehehehe, equal footing according to whom? James is returning in a few chapters, and I guess I shall just have to wait to see what your reaction is to the plot… . I'm also pleased that you thought my court scene went ok. I had a few issues with it in the beginning…_


	10. Chapter 9 Facing the King

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 9 - Facing the King

Sarah woke, feeling uncomfortable for some reason until she saw that Jareth was sat, as he had been earlier going through papers and documents. She watched him silently working away with curiosity. She had never once thought that the Labyrinth would need 'running', or that The King of the Goblins would have to do anything other than punish the disobedient creatures that roamed his lands. Whatever it was he was reading was certainly making him cross.

"Blasted High King." He snarled abruptly slamming the papers down on the desk. Sarah jumped and tried to pretend that she hadn't been watching him. "You'd think that the least he could do would be to control his own vermin offspring without coming to me for help." He grunted, looking up and motioning towards the papers littering the desk. He sank back into his chair and pointed vaguely at the half lit chandelier above them. One by one the remaining candles lit themselves, lighting the room up and casting more shadows across the walls.

"You must be hungry. Dinner will be served in 20 minutes if you would care to join me?" Sarah nodded, unable to make herself speak. She jumped again as Jareth stood up and strode around his desk and flung open the doors scowling. "Isenith, escort Sarah back to her rooms and then on to the dining room please." He said summoning the Darkling.

"Of course My King." Isenith nodded to Sarah who slowly got up from the chaise longe and unwrapped the blanket from around her.

"I don't have anything to wear." She whispered, not wanting to annoy Jareth further.

"There should be clothes in your closet by now." He said returning to his desk. She nodded and left quietly, feeling her nerves thump in pain with every step from her headache.

Isenith left her at the entrance to her rooms and she quickly made her way to the closet.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked the world in general looking through the line of dresses, all much of a much ness, and every single one either black, dark blue or dark red. She finally chose a midnight blue silk affair with a low neckline and extensive embroidery around the bottom of the voluminous skirts. Taking the dress and some fresh under things into the bathroom she quickly washed herself and brushed her hair out, taking the time to check out the strange and exotic looking bottles on the shelf. Getting into the dress was a bit of an ordeal, but she finally managed to get to grips with the fastenings.

She had to admit that she rather suited the colour as she checked herself one last time in the full-length mirror. Jareth's sister had made her a perfect body to replace her broken one…

"And why is it that I'm OK with the fact that this isn't my body? None of this belongs to me. What did they do, borrow somebody else's spare body that they weren't using? Ylack." She shuddered and touched her exposed chest and cleavage again, feeling the perfect roundness and smooth skin in wonder. "Well, I don't mind these additions so much…" She said walking away from the mirror and remembering her own, slightly gawky body. "At least the body fits the dress." Sarah smiled grimly to herself and went to meet Isenith who was still waiting outside the main doors.

He led her silently down the never-ending corridor, and down a large flight of stairs to yet another corridor. At the end he took her through a beautiful courtyard, filled with the scent of roses and the splashing sound of water from the fountain in the centre. She wanted to stay there, intoxicated by the peacefulness of it all. Isenith coughed politely and indicated to the doors at the other side of the courtyard.

"Sorry." She smiled catching up to him and following him into the beautifully lit and decorated dining room. "This is where he eats every meal?" She asked looking around at the massive proportions of the room. "You must be able to seat over 200 people at that table!"

"260 My Lady." Isenith corrected her proudly.

"Wow." There really was nothing else she could have said. "Well you wanted to live your dreams Sarah." She muttered to herself as Isenith pulled out a chair for her to sit down on at the top end of the table. "Thank you." Isenith nodded and then left through another door, leaving her alone with the faint smell of roses and the sound of faint chiming as the huge chandeliers above her moved in the breeze. She felt small and insignificant in the huge room, as though she truly did not shine enough to be allowed into such a beautiful place. "Nothing like what his throne room was like." She whispered to herself, hearing her voice echoing slightly. She sat and waited, and waited, and waited, until bored of playing with her empty crystal wineglass she got up and wandered back out into the moonlit courtyard. Stepping up to the edge of the fountain she looked down at her glassy and distorted reflection, seeing not the beautiful fae like woman staring back at her, but a deformed creature, unwanted, dirty, and scarred.

"Nothing is ever what it seems. Don't ever take anything for granted here." The reflection next to her said, his eyes bright in the moonlight. She looked up at him and nodded, taking his arm as he offered to escort her back into the dining room.

Spread out before them were several different dishes of food, everything from bangers and mash just as out of place here as herself Sarah noted, to gourmet dishes of caviar and pate. Jareth served her plate from several of the selections on offer and watched cautiously as she picked her way through the offered food. He ate sparingly himself, and grew more and more concerned that although she moved the food around on her plate, very little of it passed her lips.

"Tomorrow we will begin your education in the art of magic, and also how to be seen in polite society. If you are to live here you must abide by the rules of the Underground and be able to hold your own at any occasion." Sarah nodded mutely and forced down the mouthful she had absently put into her mouth.

"Can I really do magic?"

"You will be able to perform acts of magic once I have taught you yes."

"So what was it that I did yesterday, in the labyrinth?"

"You did nothing except become the catalyst for the Labyrinth. Without me, the Labyrinth becomes wild. All you did was force the magical flux around you to resemble something from your memory."

"Oh. Like glamour then."

"No, far from it. Glamour only fools the senses. The magic of the Labyrinth is much, much more elemental and complex than throwing some glamour about."

"You must be very good at magic then if you repaired the Labyrinth in one night."

"I am quite well accomplished. My father however, could always better me when it came to using the very nature of the Labyrinth to change it into something darker, and more wild." He could tell that she wasn't really listening to him, as she stared across the room into nothingness. He sighed and placed his napkin down next to his plate. Hoping that her natural curiosity that he had always found so endearing would assert itself he sat and watched her, feeling time slipping past them in the silence.

"I'm sorry." She said finally looking round at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't deserve everything that you've done for me, and you certainly don't deserve all the hassle of me being here."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sarah Williams?" He asked smiling as he stood up and waited for her to rise also. "Come, walk with me." She nodded and took his arm. They left through the far set of doors into a dimly lit sitting room, small in comparison to the dining room. They walked on through other rooms until they came into a marble throne room.

"This isn't like what it was before." She said turning and looking at him, confused.

"You didn't really think I lived in squalor did you? That was your interpretation, not mine. I was rather put out at you for that. To think that you thought I'd let those dirty creatures into my castle."

"Don't you?"

"Only when I have to. Just because I rule a cruel and debase race Sarah, does not mean that I am one of them. Something many people forget." He said bitterly as they walked on out of the throne room and into yet another corridor.

"Why do you rule over them? Why don't they have their own goblin as a king?" Jareth snorted at her suggestion.

"You're letting your ignorance show again. Its not a good trait to have." He said opening a black panelled door into his library. He suppressed a grin at the look on her face as she walked past him and into the room. Reaching the first shelf she ran a finger wonderingly along the spines of the books she could reach, trying to read the archaic runes on them. She sighed in frustration, trying to find one in English.

"I can't read any of them!" She wailed turning back to where he had sat down, swinging one of his legs over the armrest.

"Your first lesson."

"What?"

"You must learn to read and speak the Fae language perfectly. You will not survive for long if you can not understand what the others are saying to you."

"But I can understand you, and those people in the court room."

"Learning tomorrows lesson today is not a good idea. They charmed you so that you could understand what they were saying, and I speak in English for your benefit."

"Oh." She said any placed the book back into its position on the shelf. "How long will it take?"

"That entirely depends on how much you apply yourself. The Fae language is complex and demanding, like our rules and laws. You have to understand them all before you can twist them, and break them." He watched her as she nodded and continued to investigate the library, smirking to himself as she gasped in surprise at finding the map hung against the far wall, hidden by years of dust.

"It needs cleaning. She said touching the canvas gently with a finger. "You can barely make anything out on it." She continued to smile as he negligently waved a hand and the map began to clean itself, the dust, dirt and yellowing fading from view, leaving the map of the Fae kingdoms as perfect as it had been on its creation. The candles in the brass wall holders also sprang into light before she had a chance to ask.

"Its so big." She said finally, shaking her head in fascination. "The labyrinth is in the centre of the whole, but you do not rule over all of it."

"It is the centre of all and serves none. The High King lives to the east of here at the banks of the great river that divides our lands and at the edge of the sea. There is the Seelie Court held, there is where our laws are made."

"You didn't answer my original question." She said letting her fingers trace the paths of the labyrinth etched onto the canvas.

"Goblins and the other creatures who inhabit my kingdom do not live very long. It is the nature of the Labyrinth, and in particular the nature of goblins. To rule the Labyrinth takes a firm hand, and a strong will. No goblin has those traits."

"For my will is as strong as yours…" Sarah whispered turning back to watch him in the candlelight.

"Indeed." He replied scowling.

"What was the power of the words? What did I truly say?" She walked up to where he was sat and waited for his reply.

"You claimed the Labyrinth for your own. You made yourself my equal, your will and kingdom as strong and as great as my own. By denying my power over you, you made yourself immune to my magic. One day you will either have to defeat me, or give your will to me so that one of us can continue to rule."

"But you wouldn't give your will to me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't ever give my will to another. I am Fae. I do not have that option. You would have to defeat me in order to control my will, or that of the Labyrinths."

"The Labyrinth has its own will?"

"It is a thing of magic. To possess magic you must have a soul, and a will to direct the magic."

"And there was me thinking all these years you had no soul…" Sarah said grinning at him before walking away.

"I am so misunderstood." He sighed getting up out of the chair and following her. He led her back to the rose courtyard where they sat in silence for a while watching the reflections of the moons in the fountain until Sarah's belly rudely interrupted them by grumbling loudly. Jareth hid a smile as she blushed.

"Here." He said holding out a crystal to her.

"What is it?" She asked, hesitating to take it from his gloved hand.

"It's a gift." He replied smirking. Sarah scowled and took the globe from his fingertips. As she took it into her own hand it changed into a peach.

"You really expect me to eat this after last time?"

"This time is different. You will have to learn to trust me Sarah if you are to survive in my world. I am the only one in the whole of my kingdom, or indeed anywhere in the Underground who can protect you." She looked at him for a moment before nodding and silently bit into the peach. She paused after taking the first bite waiting to see if the world went wonky. When it remained stubbornly the same, she continued to eat. Jareth laughed.

"You really are something else."

"Its called self preservation. Or at least mind preservation since this body isn't really mine."

"This body is as much a part of you as your previous one. It was created in your likeness, using your elemental essence to shape and form."

"Mind over matter and all that." She said licking her fingers from the peach juice. She sighed and stood up. "If you don't mind, I'm going to retire. I'm exhausted." She said turning to wait for his permission. He nodded.

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Your Majesty." She said and walked away towards the long corridor and the stairs. She stopped as she got to the doors.

"Jareth?"

"Mmmm?"

"Thank you." He nodded and watched her leave through the doors into the darkness, feeling as though he had already lost a part of himself as she moved away from him.


	11. Chapter 10 Questions

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 10 – Questions

She woke twice in the night, sweating and cold from her nightmares. Sitting in the darkness waiting for her thumping heart to calm down, she knew she would be unable to go back to sleep. Covering her long nightgown in a floor length dressing gown made from dark red silk she silently let herself out of her room and managed to find her way eventually back to the library, frightening herself several times along the way with shadows and lurking statues.

Picking up a lantern from off one of the many tables in the large hexagonally shaped room she went back to the map hanging on the wall. Studying its tiniest details, from the turrets of the Goblin Kings Castle to the perfectly formed trees and hills spread out across the kingdoms.

"I will be able to understand you one day, I swear. Surely around here somewhere there must be a book that explains the Fae language in English?" She sighed to herself, turning to gaze at the silent books lining the walls. When inspiration, or the right book failed to materialise, she sighed and began to search one by one from the nearest shelf.

"It will take you forever that way." Jareth said yawning as he put his own book down on the table beside him. Sarah jumped and dropped the book she was currently holding on her toe. Wincing in pain she sat down on the floor to survey the damage, to the book and not her toe.

"You need to wear a bell or something." She said scowling at him.

"And you need to learn to stay in your bed."

"I had nightmares."

"We all have those."

"True, but I doubt yours are as frightening as mine."

"Would you care to test that theory?" He asked mockingly. Sarah looked up at the King of the Goblins, dressed in the blackest silk and leather and shook her head. She stood up and replaced the book on its shelf.

"4th row, 23rd shelf, 9th book from the right." He said pointing towards the spiral staircase opposite him before returning to his own book.

"Pardon?"

"The book you were looking for." He said without looking up from reading. Sarah looked up into the depths of the ceiling and nearly fainted. There was no ceiling, that she could see at least with only a few candles lit around the room. The shelves went on and on and on into the darkness, broken up by balconies and ladders and staircases every so often.

"I have to go up there?"

"If you wish to begin your first lesson now, then yes. If not return to your room and sleep."

"Didn't anybody tell you I'm afraid of heights?"

"Then don't look down."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically beginning to climb up the first set of stairs. "Wait, where do I begin counting from?" She called down to him from the first balcony.

"Anywhere you like." Came the reply from behind her. She jumped again as he walked past her.

"Damn. You need to stop doing that." She said clutching on to the handrail in fright.

"Why when it has such a good effect?"

She growled at him and walked away around the balcony and stopped randomly, then began counting.

"4th row." She said, walking another 4 bookshelves on. "23rd shelf" she counted up, sighing when she had to move a set of ladders so that she could reach the topmost shelves. "9th book from the right." She smiled in satisfaction as she found a single book amongst all the others that was written in English. Climbing down the ladders again, and then back down the spiral stairs she sighed in relief when she reached the floor. Finding herself a comfortable chair, she sat down and began to read, ignoring him as he sat and watched her, his own book forgotten in the half shadows.

Dawn found her returned to her own bed, the book carefully marked and placed on her bedside table. She woke to see a young girl placing a breakfast tray down on the large bureau by the windows. The girl looked sickly and half grown, and as she walked away, Sarah noticed her limping. Shaking her head to clear half formed queries from her head, she climbed out of the bed and went to inspect the tray. Noting to herself to add the young girls identity to the list of questions she had for Jareth when she saw him next. Biting into a piece of thickly buttered toast she went and sat on the window seat, warming herself in the sun as it broke over the rooftops of the castle beyond the rose courtyard below. Finishing the toast she helped herself to another slice and went to find herself a new dress to wear. Deciding on one of the few that wasn't black was hard, since her choices were so limited, but eventually she picked out a forest green velvet dress, slightly thicker and warmer that the one she had worn the night before, which had mysteriously disappeared from where she left it hung over the back of a chair in her bedroom.

Once dressed she returned to the breakfast tray and drank the slightly spicy fruit juice and finished off the last piece of toast. Taking her book with her she left the sitting room and made her way up to Jareth's study, where hopefully she would get some answers to her million and one questions.

His study was empty, though it looked as though he had only just left. A breakfast tray similar to her own still had a mug of strong coffee on it, half drunk, and spilt, as though put down in haste. The Labyrinth called to her again, and she couldn't resist opening up the large doors out onto the balcony so that she could see over it properly. 360-degree views across the Labyrinth from the balconies of the highest tower, though she needed to climb no stairs to reach his study. The study that was on the same level as her own rooms, which in turn looked out only into the rose courtyard, the rest of the castle soaring above her windows. Sarah shrugged at her thoughts and continued to idly wander around the turret, watching the clouds and the sun randomly reflecting off things within the Labyrinth.

She had passed the doors back into the study twice before she noticed the same Fae woman who had taken her into the courtroom watching her from behind Jareth's desk. She backtracked and stopping at the doors, curtseyed as gracefully as she could.

"You must be his sister. I wanted to…"

"No thanks are needed child. I did as I do nearly everyday of my life. I fix things that no longer work, or that the others get bored of. Fashion is a fickle thing, and flesh in this place is just as much the victim, as clothes where you come from." The Fae woman stood, just taller than Sarah, her eyes the same mismatched colours as Jareth's, but more beautiful if it were possible.

"You must be very talented." Sarah said walking back into the study.

"The best. My name is Lucia, and to have been touched by my hands, means that your beauty can not be surpassed." She smiled indulgently before reaching out and touching Sarah's cheek with a lace covered finger. "Come Sarah, let us take tea in the parlour whilst we wait for our errant King." She said beaconing Sarah to follow her from the room.

"Isenith?" Lucia called as they stepped out into the never-ending corridor.

"Yes Princess?" He asked materialising in front of them from the shadows.

"Be a darling Isenith and ask one of the girls to bring tea to the Orangary."

"My pleasure Princess." He said walking away into thin air.

"Such a good child." Lucia said to herself before continuing on down the corridor and onto the large stairs to the ground floor.

"Where is King Jareth?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"There was a child wished away in the early hours of the morning, he is overseeing her sister who is trying to win her back. He shouldn't be too much longer now." Lucia said without stopping. They again walked out into the rose courtyard, but instead of passing straight across it, they turned left from the fountain and through a small wooden door into a massive glasshouse. Sarah gasped in pleasure as the orange blossom hit her nose, the sunlight dappling down through the thick orange tree leaves onto the grassy floor beneath their feet.

"Its so beautiful!" She said smiling as she took in the faint sounds of water trickling somewhere, and the call of parrots hidden in the orange trees all around them. She walked across the room to look out of the windows, down onto a perfectly cut lawn surrounded by tall hedges and roses.

"Come dear, take tea with me and we shall talk." Lucia said sitting down on a large comfortable chair before a low table filled with cakes and a large teapot. Sarah sat obligingly in the other chair and watched as Lucia poured out 2 cups of tea. Generously adding a spoonful of sugar to her own she handed Sarah the other. "Help yourself." She said smiling as she sank down into the cushions behind her to savour her tea. Sarah also added a little milk and sugar to her own cup and daringly took a small slice of lemon and orange cake on a plate.

"Princess?" Sarah asked after they had drunk their first cup and Lucia had refilled them.

"Please child, call me Lucia, and I shall call you Sarah." Sarah nodded and continued.

"Lucia, the whole castle, its all just magic isn't it? The Orangary didn't exist until you thought of it earlier, just like Jareth's throne room is completely different than how it was when I was first came here. Everything is just as it is, but nothing really makes sense." Lucia chuckled and nodded.

"The castle becomes what you think it needs to become. Makes itself into whatever you imagine. Take the library for example. To Jareth that is his nightmare, to have a library so immense that he could never hope to read all the books it contains. The first time you entered it, it was just a normal room, you exerted your own control over the magical flux, and so it became what you expected it to be. When you returned, you were tired, and not concentrating on the peripheral things, so it allowed Jareth to continue to control its shape and form. The Orangary exists as it does in my own home, this place I take with me wherever I am, so I always know how it will look at any time. It is a part of me, just as the rest of the castle and the Labyrinth is a part of my brother. Since you have returned however I have noticed new things in the kingdom. Changes have been made, and for the better I might add. The Labyrinth has a new section to its paths, your doing, and a new beacon in the daylight, your tree. These things you made into being, and even Jareth cannot remove your magic them. We were both curious to know why you wished these things into existence." Lucia said, pausing to sip her tea, watching as Sarah frowned and thought about Lucia's query.

"I guess it must have been because of my father. Daddy always loved playing chess, and Toby loved the forest." She said finally, sighing as memories threatened to overwhelm her.

"That would explain it. Memories are what the Labyrinth needs to exist, you could say it feeds from the mortals that pass though it."

"What really happens to the people that wish away their brothers and sisters, and don't make it through to the end?"  
"The Labyrinth claims its payment. The child is returned to its home, missing it memories of the Labyrinth, and of its wished away sibling. The wished away children are given to Fae families to raise as their own, though there are very few these days. The mortal world no longer has such a strong belief in fairytales anymore." Lucia sighed sadly.

"What of the girl I saw this morning leaving me my breakfast, who was she? And who did you ask Isenith to fetch?"

"You have a sharp mind Sarah. The young woman you saw is one of the Others. Not taken by a Fae family because of her deformities, or illness. You must understand that many years ago, there were many children who were wished away by their parents because they were sickly. The medical cures in your world have taken a long time to be anywhere close to those of the Fae, even now mortal health care is poor, as you yourself experienced. Do not be mistaken however Sarah, those children who remain within this kingdom are well cared for, and are protected."

"Why would they need protecting?"

"Not all of them are mortal. There are often Fae children who are wished away, though it never ceases to amaze me that a race such as ourselves could do so."

"I don't understand." Sarah said, confused.

"Our race is dying, therefore every child is a gift, regardless of illness or deformity." Jareth said walking in through the glass doors before them, removing his long cloak as he entered the warmth of the Orangary. He threw his cloak across the back of the third chair and sat down ungracefully. He sat in silence; brooding as he refused the cup of tea Lucia poured him.

"Did the girl make it?" Sarah asked half-heartedly.

"Not even close." He sighed scuffing the toe of his boot against the table leg. "You'd have thought that the human race would grow more intelligent through the ages, but I am yet to be convinced of its supremacy. How can a girl wish away her sister then swear blind that she didn't believe in the underground. I've spent all damn morning convincing her otherwise."

"She didn't threaten to sue you did she?" Jareth looked up and glared at her. Backing down Sarah stood up and picked up her book from off the table. "Thank you for the tea Lucia, I should be learning your language." She curtseyed politely and left the room the way they had entered, but instead of being back in the rose courtyard, she found herself outside her own rooms. "Oh well, note to self, stay out of his way and don't mention mere mortals." She said to herself, settling down to read her book in the comfort of her sitting room.

Lunchtime had been and gone without anybody summoning Sarah, or bringing her food. Bored of reading in her deathly silent sitting room, she decided to try an experiment. Walking from her room, she quickly ran down the long corridor, and down the curving stairs to the ground floor. Pausing at the bottom she took stock of her thoughts and walked purposefully down another corridor she had not walked before. She walked some distance before stopping and muttering to herself. She carried on walking again and grinned as the corridor made a sudden turn, opening out into another set of narrower stone stairs. The stairs eventually lead out into a cavernous kitchen, filled with the smell of baking food and the sounds of clanging pans and cooks calling each other. Smiling in satisfaction Sarah walked out into the room, stopping a young girl who was kneading dough on a scrubbed table.

"Excuse me…" Was all she managed to say before a furious Jareth dragged her from the room.

"How dare you come down here!" He hissed as they stopped in a darkened corridor.


	12. Chapter 11 Shattered

Promises and Dreams

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THERE ARE SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'S ALSO SLIGHTLY SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS AS IT WAS A HARD CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE ON A VERY PERSONAL LEVEL. _ALSO TO NOTE, THAT I DO NOT CONDONE SELF-HARM AS A VIABLE CAUSE OF ACTION TO ANY WHO READ THIS WHO MAY FEEL AS HOPELESS AS SARAH, THERE ARE OTHER WAYS._

Chapter 11 – Shattered

"Let go of me!" Sarah yelped trying to prise his fingers from around her wrist. "Please Jareth you're hurting me!" She gasped, tears springing to her eyes as he refused to let go and began dragging her back up the narrow stairs. He stopped finally once they were back by the large open staircase.

"You are forbidden to return to that place. You will not under any circumstances go anywhere else in my castle unless I have taken you there previously. Unless I specifically ask for you, you will remain in your rooms." He snarled, anger making his eyes dark.

"I just wanted to know who they were! I was hungry! What did you expect me to do, stay in my rooms and starve? I'm not a prisoner!"

"Do not defy me Sarah. I have no time and no patience for your tantrums. You will do as I say. I am your King!"

"Tantrums! Look at who's making demands! I was just hungry! If I wasn't supposed to go to the kitchens, then you should have told me in the first place! Nothing like locking the stable door after the horse is gone is there Jareth!" She shouted back at him. She gasped as he slapped her hard across the face, tears once again blurring her vision.

"This is for your protection you foolish girl. If I don't know where you are how am I supposed to protect you?" She shook her head, trying not to cry, and as soon as she felt him release her wrist she ran from him, not caring where she ended up, not caring if she fell in her haste and broke her neck, not caring if she never saw him again. It didn't surprise her when she found herself back outside her own rooms, and was grateful that she could clamber into the bed to hide her weeping. The side of her face burned where he had slapped her and her wrist ached from where he had held her, but she didn't care.

* * *

"You are more foolish than she is. How do you expect her to trust you, want to give her soul to you when you do that?" Lucia asked incredulously once Sarah had fled to her rooms.

"There were 3 more attacks last night, all on the Others. She is the reason they have lost some of their brothers and sisters; don't you think they will want revenge? I shouldn't have to explain myself to you Lucia, you know how dangerous Elindah's assassins are. So long as she doesn't leave that room, I don't care what she does." He said running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You hurt her Jareth, you will have to apologise to her."

"I will not apologise for trying to keep her safe. She wanted to come here, so she must live with the consequences." Lucia sighed and shook her head.

"Then on your own head be it."

"Aarrggghhh, WOMEN!" He groaned, walking away into nothingness, leaving his sister standing on her own staring sadly after him.

"You will never know how much you have hurt her my brother, will never know what you have just lost."

* * *

She sat in the half illuminated darkness of the bathroom and watched her watching herself in the mirror. The woman who returned her stare was unrecognisable to Sarah, this pale, fae like woman with ebony hair and hazel eyes, and a livid handprint across her pale cheek. All she was lacking to complete the image were pointed ears. She laughed at herself and sank down onto the marble floor, watching the flickering shadows cast by the candles. Picking up the broken glass she watched emotionlessly as tiny beads of bright blood formed across her arm, watched them pool and join together like mercury before dripping silently to the floor to spread and merge with the water from the bath. With the blood went the pain, and misery and aching loneliness. Emptiness was all that she craved, the pure white nothingness of oblivion. Tears spilt, merging with the blood and the water making patterns on the white floor, beauty amongst the chaos. She moved to touch the shard of glass against her flesh again, and winced as the movement sent shivers of pain from her injured wrist to her elbow. She dropped the glass, listening to the sound of shattering, echoing endlessly around the room as the chandelier above her chimed in time with the echoes and the constant dripping from the water of the bath as is overflowed, a drop at a time.

She slept, not knowing how long she slept for in the windowless, timeless room. She woke, knowing only that though scars faded, her memories would not, that though she could lie here forever, the oblivion she sought would elude her. The pain would never cease, the horrors would never change, and she would never be able to look at him again knowing what she now knew with a certainty that made her fear to open her eyes. The King she had imagined so long ago, the King she had fought against and won, the King she had fallen in love with, had never existed, except for in a dream of her own creation. The Fae King who controlled her life, the man who she had wished herself away to and now ruled over her was realer than real in this world. He was hard and cold, unbending in his surety that his will was law, his every command performed to the letter. He was just a man, hidden behind glamour and ebony robes.

She was nothing to him, just another wished away, hidden within the confines of this prison created by his own mind, an aggravating blip in his perfect Fae existence. The games they played, the fantasies they lived, were all just a part of who they were, every single one of them. Whatever he had told her, whatever assurances he had made were just part of his own game, his and Elindah's in the perfectly timed dance of war.

* * *

"My King." Isenith said, entering the study quietly. "There was another attack last night."

"Who?" Jareth asked, not looking up from his papers.

"Vestria My Lord. She is wounded, but not dead, I caught the assassin before it could complete its work."

"Very well Isenith, you have my thanks for saving Vestria. No doubt you will be the light in her eyes for some time to come." Jareth sighed leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"My King?"

"What is it Isenith?"

"How long will you leave her in there alone?"

"Why so concerned Isenith? She is none of your business." Isenith sighed and nodded as he avoided his Kings glare.

"I would not have brought it up My King, but I smell blood from her rooms, every so often, fresh and pure, it has been 4 days My King."

"Go about your duties." Jareth told the Darkling standing up and summoning a crystal to him. He swore mentally as the crystal showed her main rooms empty, and he knew the only place he could not see her was the bathroom. With an oath he moved from his study to the darkness of her bedchamber. The food left for her had not been touched, and neither had the bed unless she was a cleaning freak, which he very much doubted.

He strode into the dark bathroom and snapped his fingers for more light. In the glare of a hundred candles his heart leapt into his mouth. Blood and broken glass lay scattered across the floor, flooded with water from the bath. From where he stood he could see her submerged, her hair floating like a black halo around her, the water tinged red. In a single motion he made it across the floor to the side of the bath, sweeping her up from the depths of the water, holding her cold form to him, trying to feel for a pulse with a trembling finger. It wasn't until he realised that she was struggling to be released from him that he let her go. She fell to the stone floor, coughing, her hair and nightgown plastered to her body.

"What the hell were you doing!" He roared picking himself up off the floor to stand over her, shock and fear giving way to anger.

"Having a bath." She whispered dragging a towel from the rack to cover her as she still knelt on the floor.

"In freezing cold water?"

"Nobody told me how to get any hot. It was that or stink." She said turning away from him so he couldn't see her bruised face and cut arms. Standing up to get out of his oppressive and frightening shadow she stumbled reaching out to grab the doorframe. He moved to support and steady her when she flinched and moved out of his reach.

"Don't touch me." She cried backing out of the bathroom.

"Sarah…"

"Get out! What do you care if I drown myself? What do you care!" She screamed placing the bed between them as he followed her out.

"I haven't spent all this time and effort for you to go and drown yourself in a fit of self pity." He snarled waving a fragment of bloodstained glass at her. "I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes without you doing something stupid."

"What like believing that dreams and reality were the same thing? That I could trust the only person I thought I had left, how wrong was I? How stupid and foolish of me to think that you were any different! You're just like the others, all of them! I'm nothing to you if you can't use me to make yourself feel better; I'm nothing to you unless I give you everything that I am, well you can have them! Take every single dream I've ever had, every hope, and desire. Take them all! You've already destroyed the one thing I've held on to for longer than I can remember. I hope they make you choke!" She said, the anger flowing from her as swiftly as her energy. She held onto the bedpost and watched the world swim away.

Jareth sighed and walked around the bed, picking her freezing cold body up and placing it under the covers. He motioned to her hair and gown, drying them with a single thought and heating the bedclothes around her. He saw with momentary shock the bruising across her cheek where he had slapped her, and the swollen fingerprints around her wrist, merging with the cuts on her arms. He looked up into her eyes as she came to, and for the first time realised that he had truly done irreparable harm. There was no emotion on her beautiful face, and her eyes, regarding his were shattered, her innocence and love for life forever gone. He moved to touch her hand but she pulled away from him.

"Please don't touch me." She whimpered, moving her hands to cover her face as she wept. She turned from him, and buried her head in the pillow.

* * *

Inkie pinkie - aw! I like this story! Write on!

_A/N Thanks for continuing to read! Hope you liked the new chapters!_

Dragoneyes171986 - enchanting! Simply enchanting! I can't wait for her lessons to start those should be quite interesting.

_A/N Thanks for the review! Things are definitely going to get more interesting…_

Theshadowcat - Nice update. Going to be interesting to see how well she can learn everything.

_A/N Or how well she can hold her own against him!_


	13. Chapter 12 Learning

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 12 – Learning 

Though the sun splashed golden light across the room, she felt grey and lifeless when she woke, she head aching, and her body complaining about the lack of movement as it cramped as soon as she turned over in bed. The rustling of paper, and the clink of a glass being placed back on the desk in her room punctuated the silence at random moments. Rolling back over she propped her head up on the lumpy pillows and watched him read more papers that were now scattered over her desk, the sunlight turning his pale hair golden.

"Breakfast is waiting for you." He said without looking up at her. She groaned and rolled back over onto her side, burying her head under the duvet. She stayed like that for as long as she possibly could without suffocating before finally giving in to the need for oxygen and poking her head out slightly. She tried to go back to sleep, but her throbbing head refused to silence itself, and she really needed to use the bathroom. Sighing in frustration she crawled from the bed and staggered over to the bathroom, firmly locking the door behind her. Noticing that the bathroom had been cleaned and that fresh clothing had been placed on the dresser in the corner she made use of the facilities, changing out of her rumpled and blood stained nightgown for another of exactly the same design.

Moving over to the washbasin, she was pleased to find that the hot water tap, actually now provided hot water and began to wash herself, every so often having to stop to pull up the long sleeves. After the 5th time of soaking the bottoms of the cuffs she wished desperately for one of her comfortable slips that she wore at home, and nearly swore aloud when in front of her eyes the night gown changed into a sleeveless silk slip, covering her to mid thigh. She didn't really care if He was still in her bedroom, it was her bedroom after all, and she was damn well going to wear what she liked. If she couldn't experiment with her own magic in the castle, she could still try doing things this way, and he could take a cold walk in hell before she stopped and did as she was told. Now that her arms were uncovered she could see the scar lines her trip down agony lane had cost her perfect body. She sighed cursing herself silently for letting him get to her so much.

Putting the long silk dressing gown on and leaving it undone she walked back out into her bedroom, swallowing another curse as she saw several small extremely dirty goblins facing Him lounging behind her desk as he gave them strict instructions. Snarling under her breath she climbed back into the bed and pulled the covers up around her, trying to drown out the sound of His voice. Her curiosity though won the war and she listened with foreboding as he ordered his armies out into the Labyrinth to scour its paths for assassins and spies. He finally dismissed them and sighing called for Isenith. The strange boy that was Isenith appeared from nowhere to stand in silence before his King, listening to his orders.

"This came for you My King." He said finally, handing over a scroll. Sarah watched from the recesses of the bed as He broke the ornate seal and read the document within, his face swiftly moving from anger to annoyance to reluctant acceptance.

"A private audience with the High King." He said finally, throwing the scroll down on the paper littered desk. Isenith nodded and walked away, back into the nothingness from whence he came.

She lay there in silence, itching to ask questions about the audience, and about the assassins, but she didn't really want to speak to him at all.

"Now that you have finished ear wigging into my business, your breakfast is getting cold." He said returning to his work.

"I'm not hungry." She snarled, burying herself further under the duvet and closing her eyes. She felt movement on the bed next to her and cautiously opened her eyes to look up directly into his own mismatched angry blue and green ones, inches away from her.

"You have 2 choices, you can get up, dress and be courteous enough to eat breakfast with me, or we can do things the hard way." He whispered, not blinking as she held his stare.

"What does the hard way entail?" She asked sarcastically.

"You don't want to know." He replied, still not moving. They continued to stare at each other, Jareth trying not to reach down and kiss her, and Sarah trying not to scream as she felt fear coursing through her body, as she couldn't move beneath the covers and the weight of his body around her.

"If you want me to get up, you're going to have to get off me." She said, choking down her claustrophobia with difficulty. He nodded and climbed off the bed, letting her escape from the other side. He returned to her desk and picked up the papers he had previously been reading.

Holding herself together she retired to her dressing room before letting the tears that had threatened to expose her escape. She chose the first dress from the closet, blood red with a black bodice and loose floating sleeves of the softest silk. Tying her hair back from her face with a ribbon she dried her eyes and returned to the bedroom. She was just in time to see the same young girl replace the tray of food on the table by the window seat before disappearing in a flash. Sarah went and sat down quietly, not really wanting to touch the food, but didn't really want him to come over and start threatening her again. Her fear of him won and she slowly chewed on a piece of toast, picking up her discarded book. After reading for several minutes, and not really taking in what the book was saying she looked around at him. Wiping her fingers on the napkin and placing her book back down on the seat she stood and walked over to her desk, where she stood waiting, until he finally sighed, and looked up at her.

"I'm busy Sarah, what do you want?"

"Number 1; an apology." She said marking off the things on her list with her fingers. "Number 2; an explanation, Number 3; Your Knowledge of magic, Number 4; your sworn promise that you won't ever touch me again unless I give you my permission and Number 5… I'll think of something for number 5 later." She said in the Fae language as she folded her arms in satisfaction.

"And why, should I give you any of those things?" He asked, keeping his expression blank as he leaned back in the chair. To say that he was impressed was an understatement. Not because she had learnt his language, it was easy to understand how she had done it, but because she had figured out what magic was all about in such a short space of time.

"Because I refuse to be frightened of you any more, I'm not a 15 year old ignorant child. Also because unless you teach me about magic then I will continue to experiment on my own and probably end up killing us all and doing Elindah a favour." She watched him smirk at that thought and resisted the urge to climb across the desk and beat him to death just to take it off his face.

"Number 1; I will never ever apologise for something I meant to do. Number 2; unless you are specific about what you want explaining I will be unable to comply. Number 3; in order to comprehend magic, and the knowledge I possess you must swear to me that you will not continue to experiment without my being there. Number 4; I will not make a promise I have no intention of keeping, and for good measure, Number 5; do not ever, ever presume to demand anything of me." He said standing up and walking around the table towards her. She backed away from him, as he approached her and then stopped, letting him get as close as he dared, so close that had he not kept his arms by his sides he could have wrapped them around her. He leaned over her and whispered into her ear.

"If you're not frightened of me any more, then why are you shaking?"

"Because you're an unpredictable bastard." She responded, touching her lips to his ear before stepping back from him and disappearing into nothingness. Jareth shuddered as she whispered into his ear then cursed soundly before following her to the library. He looked up and realised that the library no longer soared into the distance, its painted ceiling looked back at him as defiantly as Sarah did from across the other side of the room.

"Though you claim not to be a 15 year old teenager any more Sarah, you certainly act like one." He said before mildly walking to a random shelf and picking up a book. He flopped down in a chair and began to read, completely ignoring her.

Giving up eventually on the books she knew would tell her nothing until she knew what she was looking for, she sat down in a chair and regarded her King, as much as she disliked admitting it, he was her King, she felt the tightening in her mind as he ordered her to do something, knew that however much she tried, she would be unable to disobey him unless he retracted his orders.

"You said the other day that the Goblins and other creatures in the Labyrinth didn't live very long…" She paused, unable to continue as she thought of the friends she had made on her first journey through the Labyrinth. Jareth put his book down and watched her.

"They all died some years ago. They were created for a single purpose, and once they had completed that purpose the Labyrinth no longer required them."

"It was after I stopped calling them through the mirror wasn't it." She whispered looking sadly out of the window. She didn't need to look at him to know that he nodded.

"Everything grows up one day." He said shrugging.

"Why is she trying to kill the Others?" Jareth looked up at her sharply.

"She is not. They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The vulnerable always get caught up in the fighting. She wants to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because of the power you have over the Labyrinth, and over me." He said thoughtfully.

"I don't understand."

"The Labyrinth is an ancient magic. It has been twisted into the shape of the Labyrinth for so long, that it does not really remember being anything but the Labyrinth. It feeds from mortal dreams and hopes and wishes, keeping it strong. Elindah would free it from the cage it has made itself, and would use it against the rest of the Fae Kingdoms. She wishes not only to be High Queen, but Empress of all the lands."

"She'd have to kill you too though."

"No. She knows she is not strong enough to control the elemental force of the Labyrinth; she would have me bound and chained so that I would control the Labyrinth as she chose where and when to release it. She is…" He stopped.

"Is what?"

"A typical woman." He said. "She is manipulative, vengeful, irritating, and remarkably dumb for a Fae."

"Why did the High King send for you?"

"So many questions Sarah. I tire of this game."

"Why did he send for you?"

"Because she is his daughter. Because I have three times denied her request for marriage, because I have 3 times denied the High King's not so subtle hints, and suggestions that marrying his daughter would make me heir to the High Throne, which I do not want." He stood and walked out of the room through the door, leaving her to brood about what he had told her. After sitting in silence for several moments she got up and began to select books from the shelves at random before carrying several out into the Rose Courtyard to sit beside the fountain and study them.

"So many damn laws and rules." She groaned several hours later having read all the books she had brought out into the courtyard with her. Her back and shoulders ached and her eyes were sore from reading the small script. Lying back on the pillows filling the bench she looked up into the cloudless sky and thought about the staggering things she had leant in such a short time. She slept through lunch in the warmth of the sunlit courtyard and half woke only when she heard voices coming towards her.

"No Jareth, I disagree, surely you understand why she can not go with you alone, without escort, and if we are both there, we can protect her without needing anything else."

"If you insist."

"I do. The poor child must be lonely Jareth, she is so young, and so new to this world."

"She doesn't seem that way when she fights." She heard him say sulkily. Lucia laughed, lulling Sarah gently with her soft voice.

"Such a beautiful child. She will do us both proud." She said sitting down and moving Sarah's head onto her lap, stroking away the soft hair that had escaped from the ribbon. "But what is this?" She asked touching softly the exposed scars on Sarah's arms. "Why did you not stop her from hurting herself again?"

"I was busy."

"Busy my foot, just because she made you angry Jareth, you are to only one that can save her from herself!" Lucia gently ran her fingers over the scars making them disappear with a tingling sensation. "The Labyrinths Princess should not be marked so." She said. Her words vanishing into the peace of dreamless and nighmareless sleep as Sarah for the first time in many years felt comforted and safe.

The first few droplets of rain caught them off guard, and within seconds had Lucia shaking Sarah to wake her up.

"Come Sarah or we will all be soaked!" She said pulling her to her feet.

"The books!" Sarah gasped bending to pick them up from off the floor. The few drops of rain turned into a downpour like no other she had ever seen or experienced, the air turned to water, making her gasp as it hit her exposed skin as she tried to cover the books. In the seconds that it took her to follow Lucia and Jareth, who had refused to run in such an undignified manner, she was soaked right through, her hair dripping in ringlets.

"Will they dry?" She asked holding out the books to Jareth who was cursing the weather.

"Of course." He said ignoring her gasp as he made them disappear from her hands.

"I'll be in the Orangary if anybody wants me." Lucia said walking away, shaking droplets of rain out of her pale hair.

"And I need to change." Sarah said holding up the hem of her sopping gown. Jareth turned and regarded her.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid." He said sarcastically.

"I don't make promises I don't intend to keep." Sarah replied hurrying away up the stairs before he could think of an answer.

* * *

_This isn't beta read, so if you notice any glaring mistakes or typos, I'd be really grateful if you could let me know! Thanks!_


	14. Chapter 13 The City of Silver Stars

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 13 – The City of Silver Stars

She sat luxuriating in the scalding hot bathwater when there was a knock at the door, interrupting her.

"What is it?" She called, a little curious about who would be knocking on the door, since Jareth didn't bother and just walked in.

"Its Lucia darling, I'm here to help you with your things for tonight." Sarah climbed out the bath and wrapped a large towel around her before opening the door.

"Tonight?" She returned to the bath and pulled the plug out, grabbing another towel to wrap her hair in as Lucia turned away and entered Sarah closet.

"Didn't Jareth tell you?" She asked, rummaging through Sarah's rather black wardrobe.

"He never tells me anything." Sarah sighed sitting down on the chair in front of the dressing table to brush her wet hair out.

"Tonight he is to have a private audience with the High King, we are going along for the fun." She said smiling. "This will never do Sarah, who on earth chose your wardrobe?"

"Not me. Perhaps they chose mostly black because that's all I wore at... at home." Sarah muttered pulling at a large tangle.

"No, no child, not like that." Lucia said, putting down a dress and taking the hairbrush from Sarah's hand. "You must be gentle with your hair, else it will frizz up and look messy." She scalded brushing through her long hair gently. "I'd do anything to have your colouring, but I'm afraid I'm stuck with being pale and washed out." Sarah smiled up at Lucia, taking in her translucent skin and almost white hair and brows.

"I'd swap you any day." She sighed as she rubbed moisturiser into her hands and face.

Lucia played with her hair until she had it just right, with fine strands of silver interwoven amongst braids and emerald beads and made her face up so that her eyes looked smoky and alluring with a hint of green at the edges.

"Put some lipstick on dear, and I'll get your dress." She said giving Sarah's hair a final tweak.

Lucia turned away and picked out a black dress of a beautiful cut and shape and made Sarah put it on before she began to mutter.

"No, I don't like that, longer sleeves, tighter waist, longer train, yes, that's better, now for the colour… dark green, no, darker, and silver embroidery, here, and here…" She continued to touch the silky fabric, making it change shape and cut to her whim, Sarah carefully catalogued the changes away for future reference, and the ease of which the dress changed. She had to admit she looked rather stunning when Lucia had finally finished.

"Thank you Lucia." Sarah said touching Jareth's sister on the hand.

"One more thing Sarah, do not touch another Fae unless they give you their permission." She said squeezing Sarah's hand kindly. "To touch another Fae is to give intimacy of the mind and soul."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, act like a Queen, look down on them all, and stay by my side. The women will envy you for your looks and power, and all the men will curse Jareth for his good fortune. You barely look like a human any more anyway." Sarah frowned and turned back to the mirror. What Lucia had said was true, she did barely look human, even her ears looked more defined in a pointy kind of way.

"The form changes to suit the will of the bearer. You wanted to fit in more to your new home, so you have adapted. It may take a little longer for me to train you out of your human habits though." Lucia smiled. "Now run and find my brother, and tell him I'll be along in a moment." She disappeared in a small flash of light leaving Sarah on her own to take one last look at the woman standing in the mirror. She turned and walked from the room trying to act regal without tripping over her skirts.

She found Jareth pacing the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, his long ebony cloak swirling around his feet as though it was alive. He stopped as he saw her coming down the stairs and waited for her to descend.

He raised an eyebrow as she reached the bottom but said nothing, turning away to pick a grey cloak up for her. He motioned for her to turn around so he could place the cloak over her shoulders. Sarah sighed mentally, he could have at least said she looked ok.

"You look exquisite." He whispered in her ear. She smiled slightly as he moved away and turned to watch the rain pouring down the windows. "Where is my sister?" He enquired several minutes later.

"Getting ready. I think she spent far too much time on me." Jareth grunted and turned back to the window. Sarah jumped as a young Fae man suddenly appeared right in front of her, shaking the rain out of his cloak.

"Gosh I'm ever so sorry!" He gasped as he turned round and found Sarah standing right behind him. She smiled shyly.

"Its ok, no damage done."

"You must be Sarah. It's a pleasure to meet you My Lady." He said bowing low to her. Sarah's smile increased as she saw his playful grin.

"Theo you're a right klutz." Jareth sighed watching them.

"Blame my mother." He said turning his beautiful grin on Jareth.

"I do. Regularly." Jareth replied returning to his window.

"Do what Jareth?" Lucia asked walking down the stairs in an elegant cream brocade dress.

"Blame you for your son's inability to take anything seriously." Lucia laughed and walked over to her tall son touching his face fondly.

"Hello Theo darling." She said hugging him to her.

"Hello Mummy." He replied laughing with her as she swatted the back of his head.

"You're his mother?" Sarah asked in shock.

"Why?"

"You don't look old enough to be his mother!"

"Well that's a compliment if ever I heard one!" Theo laughed holding out a cloak for Lucia. Lucia winked at Sarah as she blushed.

"Here, I forgot to give you these." She said handing Sarah a fine pair of black lace gloves.

"Thank you." Sarah said putting them on.

"Well if we are finally ready to go…" Jareth said holding his arm out to Sarah who took it quietly, not looking at him. The world went dark, she could feel her breath and her heart beating, but could still feel Jareth's arm, firm beneath her hand. She took that as a comfort, small though it was.

They emerged in a large plaza in the centre of what Sarah assumed to be the High Kings grand palace, until she turned around and saw that the grand palace stood on a hill to the south of where they stood. She prevented herself from looking around, wildly excited by her first look at a Fae city and adopted a calm if bored expression, hiding her amazement at the soaring architecture, and the feel of magic in the air as lights glimmered all around them. Flashes of vibrant colour in the golden glow took Sarah back to her first time at a fun fair. The atmosphere was just the same as Fae danced in and out of the buildings, calling and laughing to each other, surrounded by glamour and glitz. Only a few Fae took the time to notice the new arrivals, but none came close enough to greet or bow to the King of the Goblins. In fact, Sarah thought she saw several Fae move purposefully out of their way as they walked through the busy streets towards the great palace.

More joined them; strange creatures and Fae dressed in beautiful clothes all making their way up the broad, tree-lined roadway and eventually into the grand entrance of the palace through gateways of gold and silver.

"It's just like a fairytale." Sarah whispered to Lucia as they took their cloaks off in an antechamber. Lucia smiled at her and motioned for Sarah to follow her through the crowds back to Jareth and Theo.

"Come Theo, lets go find something to drink, and let Jareth introduce Sarah to the grand and glorious Fae Court." Lucia said laughing as Theo pulled her away into the dancing crowds. She looked up at Jareth and caught the tiniest hint of him rolling his eyes. She was about to ask him why he was so annoyed by Theo's exuberant ways but was interrupted by several people all crowding up to them. Sarah kept a firm grip on Jareth's arm as the Fae threatened to jostle her away from him. He responded by placing his hand over hers.

"Your Majesty! What an honour it is to have you back in court again. We have missed you immensely." One woman said, flashing an extremely large and exposed cleavage at Jareth as she curtseyed to him. He nodded and tried to turn away from her, but was accosted by another younger woman who giggled and curtseyed as well.

"Tell of your travels Your Majesty in the human world!" One begged, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hush Fellesna! King Jareth doesn't want to talk about that dreary old place." Another woman chided pushing the younger girl out of the way so she could wrap her hand around his other arm. Jareth sighed and gently told them all to push off so he could go and get something to drink. They all laughed and ran away back into the crowd.

"Are you always that polite to them?" Sarah asked as they managed to break free of several more girls. Jareth smirked as he looked down at her.

"Jealous?"

"Of them? Maybe if they had more than 3 brain cells between them." Sarah replied snorting. Jareth laughed and lead her on through the crowd, occasionally stopping to speak to somebody he knew. Nobody asked to be introduced to Sarah, but she could see them all eyeing her up as though she were a cow in a cattle market, though she very much doubted that any of them would recognise a cow if it ran over them. She smothered a grin at the thought and glared disdainfully at a young woman who was being escorted by a tall Fae with many marks of office on his tunic. The young woman turned away, her nose in the air.

"I'd watch where you're walking with your head in the air like that." Sarah said nastily under her breath as they turned and walked away. They were further across the room when suddenly the girl slipped and landed flat on her perfect behind. Sarah had to turn away and drink some of the sharp liqueur that Jareth had handed her before she broke down into gales of laughter.

"I do believe you're a bitch Sarah Williams." Jareth said leaning down to whisper in her ear. She choked down the rest of the liquid and looked up at him.

"Takes one to know one Your Majesty."

"I'm not really sure what you're implying there…" He replied huffily as she handed him the empty glass. He looked at the glass as though she had just handed him a used tissue. She sighed and took it back off him just as a waiter went past with a tray of filled glasses. She neatly intercepted him and exchanged the empty glass for a full one, knocking it back before Jareth noticed what she was doing. She smiled at the shocked waiter and turned back to Jareth.

"So when do we get to meet the High King?" She asked as they continued on through the crowds.

"Really Jareth, surely you could have found somebody better to bring to court than your mortal whore." Elindah said from behind them. "Nothing like lowering the tone. Soon everybody will think that all we run here is a brothel." She said sneering at Sarah who turned and glared at the woman who was trying to kill her.

"Speaking of lowering the tone." Sarah remarked looking down casually at Elindah's dangerously low neckline and her practically see-though dress.

"How dare you talk to me? You don't belong here, the slums and kitchens are that way." Elindah snarled flicking her hand out and slapping Sarah smartly on the cheek. Sarah looked at her in astonishment and then laughed. She caught the dark look on Jareth's face, and the anxiousness of the rest of the silent crowd as they carefully backed away from Elindah as her face went from pale to an angry mottled colour. "How dare you laugh at me!" She screamed stamping her foot. Sarah only laughed harder at the woman who was almost frothing at the mouth in fury.

"Good evening Your Highness." Jareth said politely before turning his back on Elindah and escorting a still laughing Sarah away. "No more drink for you." He said handing her a glass of water as she began to hiccup once they had stopped in a darkened alcove. She looked at him and sighed, her mirth draining from her like sand from a broken timer.

"Why does everybody round here feel the need to slap me?" She asked looking up into his eyes. Now that she had stopped laughing he could see the fingerprints on her cheek. He smiled at her sadly before slowly removing the leather glove from his right hand. He moved his long graceful fingers up to touch her chin as she looked away from him, and she gasped at the coolness of his touch.

"Please don't…" She whispered moving her head. "I didn't…" She closed her eyes as his fingers gently traced her lips and then caressed her cheek, taking away the burning humiliation of being called a whore and being slapped in public, leaving her cool, goose bumps breaking out on her arms. Then his touch was gone, just as she wanted to melt into his touch and forget the world, forget his cruelness and ruthlessness.

"Sarah." He said bringing her back to his reality. "Come, we have to meet the High King." He said holding out his gloved hand to her. Nodding she sighed and took his hand, not noticing his trembling fingers or that she was shaking just as much as he lead her off towards a massive set of doors at the far end of the room.

Jareth muttered something to the guard stood to attention by the doors, he nodded and opened a small side door for them to enter, Lucia and Theo materialising behind them to follow them from the room. The red and blue and gold corridor swept them round in a spiral higher and higher until finally they reached another ornate set of doors, again flanked by imposing looking guards. Jareth ignored them and walked straight through the open doors into a chamber that looked out over the Fae city. Sarah couldn't help but gasp as she looked out over the rooftops and towers reaching for the sky, all studded with tiny lights like stars. She walked forward, not noticing anybody else in the room and placed her hands on the cool glass, looking down into the darkened gardens.

"Do you like my city Lady Sarah?" The High King asked from his throne across the other side of the room. Sarah bit back a groan of dismay and turned to face the others, curtseying low to the High King.

"Your city is beautiful Your Majesty." She said moving back over to Jareth's side, who continued to ignore her.

"I'm glad you approve." The High King said jovially as she blushed. "You know why I've sent of you Jareth, there's no point in grazing through the thistles when we really need to get to the flowers. My daughter has once again been causing problems. I have ordered her to remove any of her… subjects… from your kingdom and to cease all hostilities. I would ask that you also do the same."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're referring to Your Majesty." Jareth said innocently, folding his arms across his chest.

"Please Jareth, do not take me to be an idiot. Remove your army from her borders and I'll say no more about it, unless of course you could accidentally kill her, in which case I would be eternally grateful... There is however the question of her request for marriage. I see that once again you have refused her petition. I have no need to tell you that you will now need to produce a counter petition for somebody else in order to negate my daughters own contract."

"Indeed." Jareth growled. "I have…" The door behind them slammed open and Elindah stormed through, followed by some of her retainers.

"She insulted me! I demand that she be brought to justice!" She screeched pointing a finger at Sarah as she swept past her to her fathers throne.

"Elindah, please, have some respect for my guests. You will have to wait until I have finished my PRIVATE audience before you can bring forward any claims of insult." The High King sighed watching Elindah flounce up to him in her inappropriate dress. "You will also retire to your rooms immediately to put on some decent clothes." He said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Please Father, this is the latest fashion." She scoffed touching her dress fondly.

"For common Fae maybe, but whilst you are my daughter you will wear clothing that is appropriate for your rank, and not for a common whore." He shouted, pointing towards a small door behind his throne.

"But…"

"Now Elindah!" Elindah snarled and stalked off, her retainers following in her wake. "I beg your indulgence Jareth, please continue." The High King said, wincing as the door behind him slammed. Jareth let out this held breath and gathered his frayed thoughts. Trying to keep the image of Elindah as his wife out of his mind before he ran in terror to loose himself within the depths of the darkest and deepest oubliette he could find.

"The documents you require Your Majesty. As I mentioned in my previous correspondence to you, I would be grateful if you would give me the time I asked for. As you can imagine, the situation is a little delicate." He said finally taking several rolls of parchments from the air and handing them to the High Kings aide.

"And the question of lineage?"

"Verified and accounted for, though I will also ask for you to remain silent with regards to that until I have done all that I need to do."

"Very well Jareth, you have the time you requested. I shall finally tell my daughter to leave you alone, and hope that she obeys me. You have my permission to defend your kingdom and your subjects with deadly force should you need it, though I prey that it won't come to that again." The High King sighed and took the documents from his aide, rolling them out to scan them quickly.

"Everything seems to be in order. Lady Sarah, please disregard the complaint against you issued by my daughter, I would only say to avoid her if at all possible. She's just like her mother, vindictive and persistent." The High King told Sarah as he rolled his eyes. "Go, fly away little butterflies into the City of Silver Stars, I no longer require your light." He said rising from his Throne and walking away from them.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings," Sarah whispered as they once again strode down the spiralling corridor. "But your High King is either on drugs or missing a couple of sandwiches from his picnic with the fairies." Theo walking behind her smothered a snigger as Jareth rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Clever Lass** - Fabulous story. Drew me right in. Loved the details about the Seelie court and all the politicking. Poor Sarah! You've really got a thing for torturing the poor girl, haven't you? I do hope you make things come round for her soon.

_**A/N** Yer, things get better, after they get worse heheheh. You have to admit, she was a bit of a spoiled brat in the film, I thought it was time to make her realise that dreams are never as perfect as you think they are. I'm glad you liked my court scenes!_

**Dragonsdaughter1** - Jareth is an idiot. Well-written story.

_**A/N** Indeed. I would have said typical man, but he's not… Typical Fae…they are very different creatures from us, and I guess Jareth is worse because he's a king as well. Thank you for the compliment!_

**Ladyofthedragons1** - aw now I'm all sad fix and make it better please

_**A/N** I'm trying to! There are a few more things that I have to include before everything gets better (My muse will sulk like crazy if I don't!) Thanks for reading!_

**BatteredChild** - So sad, I didn't think she'd be doing any of that in this story. Oh well, can't wait for more.

_**A/N** Hopefully I'm good enough to resolve all her "issues" and make her happy again. If only for the sake of Jareth's sanity! He's so not used to sulky mortal girls who refuse to be in love with him… Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**Morrigana** - Wow, very dramatic, very poignant. I love angst, and this was chock full of it. Its about time Jareth learned there were consequences even too his actions. Too many fics have scenes were Jareth slaps her or hits her and she forgives him and everything is hunky dorey. I like that you've shown that even the Goblin King can't get away with abuse. Can't wait for the next chapter

_**A/N** I guess I've made Sarah a little harder than she was in the film. Life has really sucked for her, so what she desperately craves she will get in the end, it just won't all be plain sailing! (I was very tempted to eventually turn him into a submissive husband, but I just couldn't live with myself.) I think its better that they fire off each other. Much more entertaining that way!_

**Itsacrystalnothingmore** - I love this... i woulda made Jareth a woman! Tez

**A/N** What a plot twist that would have made! Thank you for continuing to read!

**AmyLauren** - Fantastic story! Please keep writing and keep the updates coming! Hooray

_**A/N** Thanks, I will do, more chapters coming very soon!_

_**Many, many thanks to everybody who has read and reviewed, or even just read, you inspire me to reach for greater things and never stop dreaming the dream! Huge hugs! Elandria xxxx**_


	15. Chapter 14 Reasoning the Madness

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 14 – Reasoning the Madness

They passed back out into the sparkling ballroom and found a relatively quiet corner so that they could speak, Jareth and Lucia passing muttered messages to Theo who would often disappear into the crowd. Sarah could brood about the cryptic conversation she had just witnessed in the High Kings chamber, leaning languidly against a cold marble pillar and nursing a glass of strong liquor. Jareth kept his back to the rest of the room, trying to avoid all the single Fae women, feeling slightly uneasy about Sarah witnessing their attempts to get him into their beds. She must realise he mused that even a King such as himself could offer many things to a woman who wished for power. Even being a Queen of the lowly Goblin Realms could not dissuade them from trying to catch his eye.

He turned away from watching Sarah drowning her depression in the bottom of some fine whisky out of the corner of his eye and listened curiously as Theo returned and reported back to him his limited success. At the end of Theo's muttered speech he scowled convincingly at the young Fae for his apparent incompetence and then couldn't help but smirk as Theo winked and disappeared back into the crowd. He sighed inwardly, hating the politics of the Fae court, and thanking once more his nephew's ability to make light of so many plots, and subplots. Finding the truth amongst rumour and hear say was one of Theo's remarkable traits, along with rumour mongering like there was no tomorrow, the boy lived for the slander and veiled insult and threat that he could turn into profitable lies.

"Why are you smirking like that Jareth?" Lucia asked after one of her own forays into the swirling crowds.

"Because it makes everybody else think that he's up to something terribly devious when really he's waiting to hear what other rumours Theo can come up with." Sarah said interrupting them as she reached between them for another glass of whatever it was she was drinking. Jareth raised a brow at her in mild reproof, but couldn't think of anything scathing to say that would put her in her place. Not that he was entirely sure where that was. The other Fae seemed to have forgotten his words in the Seelie Court, releasing her from his slavery, but reminding them that should she leave the borders of his kingdom she would still be his slave. He sighed again, changing his smirk to a frown as he saw Elindah across the room with his sharp eyes. With a suddenness he felt his mind torn away from the room, and out into the dark void to the Aboveground, heard the whispered wails of a frightened child and then the clarity of the wish.

In the blink of an eye as Sarah and Lucia watched him, he changed form into a barn owl and flew away above the crowd and out of an open window.

"Bye then." Sarah said waving absently, trying not to slop her drink. Theo arrived back and nodded at his mother.

"Time we were gone also. The Princess has returned to grace us all with her unpleasantness." He said removing the empty glass from Sarah's hand and leading her through the edges of the crowd behind Lucia. The cool outside air hit Sarah hard as they found their cloaks and were finally disgorged by the crowd outside the main entrance to the palace.

"BBbrrrrrrr." She said as her teeth began to chatter. Theo grinned at her and then whisked them away into the darkness. Lucia helped her into bed once they returned to the castle, and as soon as her head touched the lumpy pillow, slept the sleep of only the truly drunk, or the dead.

He was again sat at her desk as she woke the following morning. No, afternoon she amended to herself as she noted that the sun had crept beyond the edges of the windows. She groaned, feeling as though there was a small gnome trying to mine its way out of the top of her scull and made her way carefully to the bathroom, leaning her head against the cold tiles on the wall whilst she sat on the loo. She spent some time gargling and cleaning her teeth to get rid of the grass that had grown on her tongue overnight and gave up trying to brush her hair, which refused to lie flat. As she unlocked the bathroom door, feeling slightly more whatever it was she was now meant to be and was greeted by Jareth's outstretched hand holding out a glass of a vile looking liquid. She glared at him before ducking under his arm and crawling back into the bed, ignoring the proffered glass.

"You will need to drink this at some point." He said setting the offending glass down on her bedside table.

"Unless its poison I'm not interested." She said from beneath the quilt.

"I can safely assure you that I wouldn't waste my poisons on you." He remarked pulling the duvet off the bed.

"That's a shame." Sarah sighed trying to cover herself over with the lumpy pillows, which also were removed from the bed.

"Drink it." Jareth demanded walking back to his chair, leaving her writhing in her slip with cold, frustration and the biggest hangover she had ever encountered.

After glaring at him stonily for several minutes from her stripped bed she picked up the glass and judiciously sniffed the contents before gagging and running to the bathroom to throw up. By the time she had finished cursing the porcelain gods she was shaking, exhausted, and quite ready to take any poison Jareth offered her.

"I told you to drink it, not sniff it." He sighed helping her up off the bathroom floor and handing her the glass. "If you don't drink it yourself, I will be forced pin you down and make you drink it." He said without any remorse as she thought about accidentally dropping the glass. She rolled her eyes and pinching her nose downed the thick dark liquid on one go.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She wailed as the taste hit her tongue.

"No you're not. Get dressed, I've been waiting all morning to begin your lessons, and I tire of listening to you snore."

"I do not snore." Sarah shouted indignantly from her dressing room as she put on a black dress which she turned a soft rose colour. She walked out of the dressing room and went in search of the breakfast tray, hoping somebody had put some water or something with it. She found a glass of water next to some very cold toast and downed the whole lot in one, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she put the glass down again.

"You really are an animal sometimes Sarah. I must remind Lucia to force some manners into you."

"You're one to talk, at least I don't turn into a bloody owl."

"No, it's much worse, you become a dragon after ingesting alcohol. Its most disturbing." He said sitting resignedly back down in the chair behind her desk.

"Its you're fault anyhow." She said flopping down into the chair opposite him ungracefully.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" He asked looking at her over the edge of one of his books.

"I wouldn't have drunk anything if you hadn't taken me to wherever it was we went last night."

"You never cease to amaze me." He sighed and looked back down at his book. "I thought I told you no experimenting." He growled from the depths of the leather bound book and Sarah sighed, leaning back in the chair to hold her head.

"I did it exactly how Lucia showed me." She said.

"Lucia showed you?" He emerged once again from the book and stared at her.

"Not exactly." She said not meeting his gaze.

"I thought as much. Not even my sister would defy me, though you seem to enjoy doing so."

"Oh get over yourself already." Sarah moaned leaning forward and taking his book away from him. They glared at each other across the desk.

"Are you going to be this childish all day?" He asked not blinking.

"If I have to." She replied smiling sweetly at him and turning to look at his book. He groaned and clutched his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on the desk.

"Why me?" He asked accusingly.

"A very interesting question Your Majesty. Why you exactly. What made you, or perhaps your family the ones to take over ruling the Labyrinth? What did you do to become the black sheep of the Fae nobility, yet make the bored and impressionable young women lust after you like a herd of excited buffaloes? Its all very intriguing, and I can't seem to find anything about it in any of the books I've read. Leaving me with you." Sarah mused in a fruity voice flicking through the first pages of the book she had taken from him.

"I refuse to talk to you about my family history." He said still holding his head in his hands trying to understand her lightning change of subject.

"How long did the High King give you to complete your marriage petition?"

"I beg your pardon?" He asked incredulous as he looked up at her.

"Certainly Your Majesty, its very noble of you to beg for my pardon, normally it's the other way around. I wanted to know how long the High King had given you to… make your move… Was she there last night? Was she one of those simpering clueless women who crowded around you? Will you treat her the way you've treated me, or will she be able to hit you back if you hit her first? Would she even want to?" Sarah said to herself, standing up from the chair and dropping the book down in front of him. "Is she intelligent enough to see you for the man you really are? At least she might be able to make you stay out of her bathroom once in a while…"

"You were trying to drown yourself."

"I was having a bath!"

"I know what I saw."

"Then you need your eyes checking."

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME!"

"THEN ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"No." Jareth told her as he sat back down in his chair. "I don't know what's gotten into you Sarah that makes you think you can talk to me this way, but shortly I will have to teach you otherwise."

"Why did you take me with you last night?"

"Because whilst you are with me you are protected. And also because the High King wanted to meet you."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me or not."

"Did you want to make me jealous? Thinking that I'm not good enough, I'm not beautiful enough to be among them, just your mortal whore. Did you gloat with them about me, how you have beaten me into submission, how you command me into obedience, just your slave."

"Sarah stop."

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of you bringing your new wife home Your Majesty, I'd just keep her away from me, you never know, if I saw her I might have to educate her on how much of a manipulating heartless bastard you are." She whispered, the strange energy she had felt draining from her body like her headache, leaving her sat in her chair sobbing. Jareth stood up and walked round the desk, perching on the edge in front of her.

"Perhaps we should leave my teaching you about magic for tomorrow. You seem inexplicably overwrought." He said looking down at her.

"You didn't answer any of my questions." She whispered again, looking up at him through tear blurred eyes.

"I do not think you would really want me to." He remarked concentrating on playing with his gloves.

"I don't blame you." She said suddenly.

"Oh good."

"Jareth stop it! Don't you even understand anything that I'm going through?"

"Yes. But I find it increasingly difficult not to wind you up about it. I so enjoy making you angry." He smirked at her as she glared at him.

"You are a bastard." She said unhappily.

"Unfortunately not Sarah, unfortunately not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I want it to mean."

"Is cryptic your middle name?"

"Not that I'm aware."

"Shame, I think you'd have made a very interesting "Lord Jareth The Cryptic". Perhaps one day the Labyrinth will have a statue of you looking down your nose at the poor mortals on their way to death with a little plaque underneath quoting "So cryptic he refused to even explain why he was here in the first place." Sarah said sniggering to herself.

"Have you been taking drugs?"

"I'm not sure, that entirely depends on what it was you made me drink." Jareth sighed and shook his head, taking a glass of water from the air and handing it to her.

"Perhaps this will help clear your head."

"Perhaps it will help me die."

"Why do you have such a thing about wanting to die?"

"Why do you have such a thing about being an asshole? I don't know, I haven't tried psycho analysing myself. That was always James's job." She shut her mouth with a snap as she remembered James.

"The first rule you must learn Sarah is to control your emotions. In order to control magic, in order to change the world around you, you have to be still, in your heart, your mind, and your soul. You will never be able to work great acts of magic unless you learn to put away all the things you fear, and hate and desire into a locked box in your head. An example if you care to hear one?" He said clicking his fingers. They disappeared and arrived in the black and white perfectly created paths that Sarah had first entered. She found herself sitting on top of a small black pawn with Jareth leaning nonchalantly against the beautiful life-size figure of a white queen across the way from her.

The Chessboard pathways in the Labyrinth, created purely by yourself before you even understood what you were doing within the Labyrinth. It is the only place that has truly remained since you came here, why?"

"I don't know? Perhaps I always had a thing about chess?"

"The memory, or interest did not need to be remembered by yourself in order for the Labyrinth to incorporate it into its existence. You had no memories, no perception of anger or hate or fear, apprehension perhaps, and curiosity. This area has many more figures of authority with regards to chess, than it naturally should have. Therefore it could be assumed that you yourself felt like a pawn, sacrificed in the first instant to the bishops sideways move, or the queens forward attack. In fact, there is only one pawn in the whole of this chessboard maze, and you are sat on it."

"I don't get you. So I was feeling insecure in my position, since I didn't know what position I was in to begin with."

"So why did you not choose yourself to be a Queen, or a Knight?"

"I'm not sure, because I'm not honourable and noble like the Knight, or pure and beautiful like the Queen?"

"Now you are just speculating."

"So are you."

"That is beside the point. We're talking about you, not me. The colour of the pawn is black, whilst every other single statue in this part of the Labyrinth that was created with your mind, is white."

"So I'm a black sheep. What's the point?"

"The point is the clarity of the situation. The Labyrinth understands you far better than you do, or any stupid mortal psychologist for that matter."

"Don't you dare speak of James like that, he was there for me when nobody else was!"

"Let us ask ourselves why these first two statues stand equally opposite the place where you first entered the true Labyrinth." Jareth continued ignoring her as he turned to face the white queen.

"We've already established that I don't understand what you're getting at." Sarah sighed running her fingers down the smooth side of the pawn.

"Look at yourself Sarah. Why do you believe yourself to be the outcast? The pawn among the great and noble, the one who doesn't fit in, the one who can never understand why people see her differently."

"Because I have always been different. Even my mother didn't like me, didn't want me near her. I don't have any true friends, haven't ever really wanted any. I've never fitted in anywhere, even here, I'm seen as a slave, a mere mortal wished away and now at your mercy, or lack of." She said spitefully.

"Look at what the Labyrinth knows you to be in your soul." Jareth said moving away from the white queens statue and watching her. Sarah for the first time looked up and truly saw the white queen. She gasped as she stood and moved closer to really see. She could have used the statue as a mirror, from the way her eyes looked to the shape of her delicate hands holding a wreath of flowers and the annoying way her hair always looked as though she was standing staring into a heavy wind, with a faint, knowing smile on her lips. "To the Labyrinth, this is what you are. It cannot lie, and can only show the truth, of any nightmare, or dream or soul. This is your soul." Sarah clenched her fists and sighed, looking away from her own face to Jareth.

"This is a pointless exercise in wishful thinking. Teach me how to hide my emotions like you do."

"All in good time Sarah. We have made progress this afternoon. Before you can control your emotions, you have to understand why you have them in the first place. Dinner will be served in 1 hour. I trust you can get yourself back to the castle." He said smirking at her as she opened her mouth to protest. Before she could say anything he disappeared and left her standing there indecisively between the pawn and the queen.


	16. Chapter 15 Never Say Never

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

NOTE TO READERS – there's a fairly large time jump in the middle of this chapter, mainly because the plot needed to progress, and also because not everybody wants to know the details of every single day in the life of… - I hope nobody minds too much!

Chapter 15 – Never Say Never

It started to rain again as she walked slowly along the random pathways through the labyrinth, completely ignoring where she was walking, and why she was walking in the rain. How could he tell her that the Labyrinth, and by inference, himself believed that she was a Queen? What was he trying to make her understand, without actually coming out and saying it in plain English, or even Fae for that matter. She shook her head and sighed, wondering how long she had been walking for. She suddenly thought of the beautiful gold carriage clock in her sitting room and was completely unsurprised when she rounded the next corner and saw one very much like it hung on one of the walls.

"I may be a wreck inside, but I can still create things." She said walking on past the clock after she had noted the time. "Perhaps I really am more Fae that I thought I was, or perhaps not. Its probably just the Labyrinth making me think I can do things on my own." She sighed and gave up on trying to rationalise herself and thought of the rose courtyard before stepping forward into nothingness, reappearing on the other side next to the fountain. Walking into the beautiful dining room she wondered if they would be having dinner there since there were no places set at all along the huge table.

"Isenith?" She called, feeling a little foolish calling for somebody in an empty room. She jumped as he appeared behind her.

"You called?" He asked looking at her with his yellow eyes.

"Yes, sorry, I didn't meant to disturb you, I was just wondering where dinner was going to be held? I thought it might be in here, but Jareth didn't tell me."

"Not in here tonight, come I will show you." He said nodding and smiling as he walked from the room.

"Isenith, how long have you been with Jareth?" She watched as the young Darkling paused and considered his answer.

"3 weeks and 3 days." He said.

"No, before he released you…"

"97 years, 14 weeks and 3 days." He nodded to himself.

"Gosh." Sarah replied, not quite sure what to say.

"He has been a very good master, and I would not want to be anywhere else. This is where dinner will be served." He said opening the door for her and disappearing before she could say thank you.

The room was small, but comfortable with a large fire roaring away to itself on one side of the room, lighting the round table in the centre set for 4. As she moved further into the room to investigate what lay behind the heavy drapes at the far end she heard a polite cough.

"Good evening Lord Theo." She said curtseying politely as she turned and saw him leaning against a drinks cabinet in the corner.

"Hello Sarah. How's the head?" Theo asked grinning.

"Better than it was a few hours ago." She sighed. "I blame the rest of you entirely. You should have stopped me from dinking whatever it was that I was drinking."

"Care for some of the hair?"

"Pardon?" Theo raised his own glass and shook it at her slightly.

"Hair of the dog that bit." He said laughing.

"Definitely not! How on earth did you get hold of such an Aboveground expression!" She said wrinkling her nose.

"I've been known to spend a little bit of time there on occasion."

"Oh?" She asked curiously as she leaned on the mantelpiece to try and dry herself out a little.

"Its something that many young Fae do when they are bored of the strict bringing up they have to endure. Its become a game over the centuries to see how long you can escape the clutches of your tutor who is normally sent to track you down and bring you back to get told off."

"And how long did you manage to stay there for?"

"My case was slightly different. Mother thought it would be good experience for me, and Uncle Jareth couldn't be bothered to try and find me since he was busy."

"Jareth was your tutor?"

"Oh yes, he's very good at moulding young minds into the right way of thinking… so long as its his way of thinking and not that of the Seelie Courts." He said rolling his eyes. "He has some very surprising opinions that the Court do not share."

"That doesn't surprise me." Sarah said smiling. "I guess it must be hard for him to stay politically neutral, so he has to be bad some other way." She watched as Theo's face went blank at her words.

"What makes you assume he's politically neutral?"

"Well he said the other day when I was looking at the map in the library, the Labyrinth is at the centre of all but it serves none."

"Not any more it doesn't." Theo sighed looking away from her. "Didn't you see what was on the map?"

Sarah shook her head.

"What should I have been looking for?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Jareth said from the doorway. "How many times Theo do I need to tell you to let the past remain in the past." He said scowling at his nephew as he walked to the drinks cabinet to pour himself a drink. They all stood in silence as several young women appeared around the table and placed down platters of food and wine before disappearing again.

"Oh good! Food, I'm starving!" Theo said walking over to sit at the table.

"Wait for your mother." Jareth told him pulling out a chair for Sarah to sit down on, which she took with good grace.

"Well isn't it a good job I'm here then." Lucia said walking in and closing the door behind her.

They sat companionably and chatted during the meal of inconsequential things, teasing each other and gossiping. Sarah realised that this was the first time she had actually felt as though she might have finally found somewhere where the people accepted her for who she was, baggage and all. She would come to think of this meal later as the turning point in her relationship with Jareth, and the beginnings of a routine where she would have time to herself in the mornings, be taught by Jareth in the afternoons, and join him, Lucia and Theo for a pleasant evening meal and good conversation. Another 2 months passed in lightning fashion leaving Sarah with a peeling nose from being out in the labyrinth frequently in the sun, and with fading memories of the Aboveground as she studied magic and the ways of the Underground with an energy that sometimes even made Jareth throw up his hands and admit exhaustion.

* * *

"I'm still not sure how I manage to create things so perfectly without ever having seen them before." She sighed, examining a flower in a large garden of her imagination. She took the sun hat off her hot head and turned to look at Jareth who was lazing underneath a large weeping willow on the banks of a river. 

"I have no answer to that. With time and practice your imagination has been developed, and refined. Now when you require it to create something new, it does so without you even realising. It is an impressive ability."

"Why thank you Your Majesty." She said grinning as she walked past him to the edge of the river. Looking down she saw her own reflection before it shattered into a thousand ripples as Jareth threw a stick in the water. She turned and watched him watching her and sighed, the perfect landscape around them fading until they were stood in the middle of a dry, arid wasteland.

"Will I ever learn to accept who I am now?" She asked. Jareth shook his head.

"I do not have the answer to that question either. Come let us return to the castle." He said holding out his hand for her to take. She walked forward and slipped her hand into his gloved one, letting him take her back to the coolness of his study. She sat down in her customary chair and took the cool drink of fruit juice he handed her.

"Tomorrow, I will be unable to join you in your lesson." He said standing by his balcony and watching the Labyrinth.

"Why not? Has your time finally run out? Will your father in law come tomorrow and cart you off to marry your toad?" She chuckled evilly as he glared at her. She continually jibed him about his marriage petition, and since he refused to tell her who it was he had proposed, and how much time the High King had given him she teased him by making up lurid stories, about what an ogre the girl must be if he wouldn't even tell anybody who she was.

"No, I have to attend court all day tomorrow. I have let the affairs of my kingdom slip somewhat, and there are a substantial number of my subjects who wish to petition me." He sighed.

"You make it sound like a chore. You get to sit in your great big throne, and play King for all you're worth without anybody like me laughing at you, and you're not happy. I thought you'd be craving a bit of bowing and grovelling by now." She laughed.

"It is a chore. One that I have put off for as long as I can. You can not imagine how tedious it is to listen to my stupid pack of subjects complaining about chicken rights and how many pigs they can have." He said sulking as he flopped down into his chair.

"Surely they can't all be that bad?"

"No sometimes they as me to agree a wedding so that they can breed some more thick goblins like proverbial rabbits. Sometimes I think my kingdom would be a much better place if I could just wipe them all out in one go."

"Lord of the empty Kingdom." It has a nice ring to it." Sarah chuckled standing up and placing her empty glass back on the top of his desk. "I shall leave you to shuffle your papers in feigned irritation Your Majesty." She said curtseying and turning to go.

"I expect you to have mastered the time factor of an image for our next lesson." He growled as she walked though the door and closed it behind her.

Jareth sat back in his chair and mused silently about the changed he had forced her to make. She no longer had nightmares, and had stopped blaming herself for everything that went wrong. She tried too hard sometimes to grasp the finer points of using magic, but still never stopped surprising him with how fast she learned. It had taken Theo 3 years to master the art of magic, when it had taken her only 2 months hard graft to be more adept in manipulating the magical flux around her than Theo would ever be. She was still not as strong as he, but Jareth had no doubts that one day she would be able to give him a run for his money. He had managed to keep her unaware of the rest of the goings on in the High Kings court, and the continued attempts by Elindah to have her father deny the petition he had requested, though even she did not know who it was he had requested marriage to.

Sarah had finally given up arguing with him, though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing as she now reserved her energy for trying to pick his brain dry of every secret and magical detail he possessed. He smiled to himself as he recalled the first and only time he had deliberately put her in a position where she could only use her magical knowledge to get out of a series of dangerous traps in the Labyrinth and relished the tongue lashing he had received after she had managed to free herself. He sighed and bent to his work, going through all the many petitions he had received so that he would know in advance who would be coming to annoy him the following day. Even the evening meal with his family failed to pull him from his brooding thoughts and eventually they gave up, leaving him alone by the fire.

* * *

Sarah woke languidly stretching in her bed, luxuriating in the soft cotton sheets and none lumpy pillows she had managed to change permanently for herself. It was the first thing she had learnt to do, since Jareth had refused point blank to teach her. She momentarily debated staying in bed for the morning, but knew that Lucia would have tea waiting for them in the Orangary, something she rarely passed up these days. Climbing from her bed and having a swift bath to wash her hair and get rid of the nights sweat and dust in the tropical summer morning heat she finally dressed in a cool sleeveless gown and made her way down to the Orangary. 

"Good morning Lucia." She said pleasantly as she closed the door behind her and inhaled the intoxicating smell of orange blossom. Something that never failed to take the last of the sleepy languor from her body.

"So you have the day to yourself Sarah, I would have suggested we go for a walk, but its much too hot, and Theo complains too much." Lucia said waving her hand at Sarah as she sat down between Theo and his mother.

"You complain just as much as I do if there's nowhere cool to walk. We should have gone up to the mountains…" He said scowling as he picked up some toast and bit a chunk off.

"You know why we can't do that Theo." Lucia chided, shooting a glance at her son. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Sarah ignored their jibing and poured herself a cup of green tea, savouring the taste as she settled down.

They stayed there all morning until a small young boy brought them lunch in the cooler sitting room, protected from the worst of the suns heat by the heavy drapes at the windows, throwing the room into cool shadows.

"Ahh, this is better." Theo sighed putting his feet up on a chaise and relaxing after they had eaten.

"Well I for one don't want to stay indoors all day. I have to practice." Sarah said getting up and brushing herself off in case of crumbs.

"Don't forget your sunhat!" Lucia called as Sarah walked to the door. She grinned sheepishly and returned to retrieve the loathsome hat from Theo's outstretched hand.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically ramming the hat on her head. Leaving through a side gate, and thus avoiding the city surrounding the front of the castle Sarah walked out into the Labyrinth through one of the many entrances she now knew of. She walked aimlessly for half an hour in the cool stone passageways in the part of the labyrinth she had ended up in, and neatly avoided several traps and a few random creatures who inhabited the warren of paths. Finally she stopped and walked sideways through a wall into the wasteland at the very borders of the Labyrinth. Here she could practice creating things in peace without worrying that Jareth would complain when she accidentally wiped out half the Labyrinth.

The sun pounded the top of her head through the hat and made her eyes water as it glared unceasingly from the rocky nothingness beneath her feet. Quickly she summoned the image of the garden by the side of the river and the same weeping willow that leaned into the cool river waters. Controlling the magical flux surrounding her she made the garden be, making flowers and trees grow from the waste, feeling the rushing flow of water as the river cut its path through the garden and sighing in relief as she was suddenly shaded by the great Oak tree she had placed in the centre of the green lawn.

Flopping down into the cool grass she gazed over what she had created, revelling in the power she could wield to create such a thing of beauty. She wrapped the magical flux around her, feeling each individual thread, pushing and pulling her, giving her glimpses of the amazing possibilities of having such power at her fingertips. As she did so the Labyrinth ebbed and flowed around her, feeding from her energy and imagination. Sat in his throne, listening to the droning of the goblin on its knees before him Jareth also revelled in her energy, feeling the Labyrinth shifting and flowing around her, giving him glimpses of what she was daydreaming of.

He watched her in her mind as she slept beneath the oak tree and gave her pleasant dreams of them both walking amongst the gardens she had created, hoping that perhaps one day she would understand what her true role was within his arms, and the Labyrinths tender embrace. He sighed as the goblin before him shattered his concentration and immediately refused whatever it was the goblin had been requesting for 24 minutes and 19 seconds Jareth noted as he looked up at the clock on the southern wall frowning. Sarah woke suddenly, pulled away from her dreams by a feeling of irritation. She shrugged as she sat up and found that as she had slept the garden had become wild and overgrown, and the gently flowing river had become a raging sea. She banished everything with a wave of her hand and sought the coolness of the castle as the sun dipped slowly towards the horizon.

She found herself not in the rose courtyard as she had expected, but by a passageway where several goblins argued furtively before entering the throne room through the black panelled doors beyond them. Curious she followed them, and whilst nobody was looking found a narrow set of steps behind a tapestry up into a small balcony area. She noted that the balcony ran on around the whole of the room, but from where she was, she was hidden, and could watch Jareth and the rest of the goblins without obstruction. She knew she shouldn't really be there, but couldn't resist seeing how he ran his kingdom.

Settling herself as the next supplicants made their way forwards to the throne she noted instinctively that Jareth was bored and irritated and without realising it sent him soothing thoughts. He looked up from listening to the goblins and almost saw her, but only stared into the depths of the dark balconies for a moment before returning to his subjects. She stayed, her curiosity getting the better of her and listened, taking in the different rulings and requests, theorising to herself that Jareth was generally very fair with his answers, often granting requests that she would have denied for being completely ridiculous. An hour later she was growing bored and irritated herself as the last of the goblins made their way forwards. He was a tall thin thing, with more human features than his comrades, and he bowed before speaking.

"Tilingdor has sent his people to forage into Shayene Your Majesty, we were wondering if the land is now open could we not also send people into the mountains to work the land and the mines again?" The goblin looked up and stared as Jareth, one moment sat languidly playing with a crystal, sat up and glared at him. The goblin flinched.

"What did you say?" He asked scowling furiously.

"Shayene, Your Majesty, the land is now open to those who wish is it not? Tilingdor would not send his people in if he did not think that Your Majesty?" The goblin squeaked as Jareth crushed the crystal in his fist and stood up.

"Shayene is FORBIDDEN to all! Now and forever until its heir returns to take back what is rightfully hers! If Tilingdor has sent people into Shayene, then it is a declaration of war on my kingdom and my ward! Send out the army! Stop them!" He screamed as the crowd scattered. "Kill every living Fae who has dared to enter Shayene!" He disappeared from the room, scorching the remaining goblins with several curses. Sarah herself fled from his wrath, returning to her rooms as she felt the magical flux surging around her.

Pacing her room for several minutes with indecision, itching from the magic being used around her she followed its path and entered the library to find him destroying everything in his way. Isenith saw her from where he stood to one side and nodded at her, ignoring what Jareth was doing. She sighed in exasperation, ducking as several torn books were thrown in her general direction.

"How dare he?" Jareth roared emptying a shelf of its tiny glass statues. "Shayene is MINE! Was given to me after he destroyed it! Why will he not let the past remain where it belongs!" He turned and regarded the map on its wall and moving swiftly tore it down, shredding its beauty with his rage.

"Stop it Jareth!" Sarah heard herself shouting as she ran to him and pulled the torn canvas from his hands. He wrestled with her for possession of it for a moment before giving up and turning to another glass cabinet of rare books. Sarah amazed herself further by stepping in front of his clenched fists, bracing herself, but protecting the books. "Jareth you need to stop this!" She begged him as he pushed her aside, his ranting beginning anew. Tears sprang to her eyes as she fell, her hand cutting sharply into the scattered glass figurines on the floor. "Please Jareth, Stop! This won't solve anything!" She yelled at him, pulling a lump of glass from her hand and running back in front of him, hastily blowing out the candle he was swinging around to light a shelf of books. "Get a grip on yourself!" She shouted at him, shutting up with a gulp as he paused, watching her, his eyes black with rage.

"Get out." He whispered moving to walk past her.

"No! Stop now!" She threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he tried to pull away from her. "Please stop Jareth, you're frightening me!" She whimpered sobbing as they fell to the floor. "Please don't shout anymore." She begged him as finally he sat still and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his anger slowly draining from him as they held each other, and didn't notice when Isenith careful set the library to rights again around them. She moved her cut hand instinctively as he finally released her, cupping her still bleeding palm in her other hand as he watched her silently watching him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I can't stand it when people shout. It frightens me." She got up so that she wasn't in his way and as he continued to glare at her she fled the room.

* * *

**Theshadowcat** - Seems I've missed a few updates, but I'm now caught up. Great job. Can't wait to see who Jareth plans to marry. Can't wait for Elindah to get the b#$h slapping she deserves. Keep up the great work and update soon please. 

_**A/N** shouldn't be too hard to guess what's going on, but there are a few bits to the plot to add yet… ;P Thanks for staying with me!_

**Vomibitorazo** - Oh! It's so wonderful! And the chapters have been growing longer, too! And for the record, I blame you and your story for keeping me up this late when I should've gone to bed an hour or so ago. My only question is how does one pronounce Isenith? I learned from reading LKH's Merry Gentry series that the names of the fae are rarely, if ever, pronounced the way it appears. Please keep up the wonderful work! It has been a long while since last I read a good Labyrinth fic. Jane!

_**A/N** Hopefully my chapter lengths will be staying around this size from now on. (Sorry about keeping you up late! . Hope my story was worth it!) Isenith is pronounced "EYE-syn-ayAth" as far as I can make out – he mutters a lot and never answers you properly ;0)_

**Dragoneyes171986** - I like this. I should be working on my 100point Criminal Justice project that's due TOMARROW! and am no where even near done, but I can't resist a good story!

_**A/N** Hope you managed to get you're project in on time! I'm really pleased you like my story!_

**Ladyofthedragons1** - sulking muses they're always fun... ok so take your time great chapter by the way update soon

_**A/N** Hey, thanks for all the comments! 2 new chapters for you, hope they were halfway decent! Some pretty thick plot development chapters coming up next, so they might take me a little longer to get up, but I'll work as fast as my muse allows!_


	17. Chapter 16 Return

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 16 – Return

She sat in her sitting room, brooding about Jareth's inexplicable rage, and wondered if it had something to do with her. She had never seen him that angry, and it took her some time before she stopped shaking. Her hand was throbbing, but with nothing to put on the deep cut, it would have to wait for later. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realise that she had missed dinner and only realised the time when Isenith appeared at her door to find her sitting in the dark

"Excuse me." He said quietly. "King Jareth requests your presence in his study."

"Let me just freshen up and I'll be right there." She said hastily getting up and going into her bathroom. Standing at the washbasin she threw some water over she face and hands, trying to calm her nerves before resolutely walking down the corridors to Jareth's study. She paused outside the door for several seconds, listening to him giving out orders to several goblins that all trooped out, narrowly avoiding mowing Sarah down.

"No need to loiter in the doorway, I'm not going to start shouting again." He said looking up at her from where he leaned on his desk. Sarah nodded and entered his study, not really sure what to do with herself. She finally sat down in her usual chair waiting for him to speak, which he didn't. He turned away from her and stood looking out into the night, Sarah finally realising that he was wearing leather armour beneath his long cloak.

"You're really going to war." She whispered, suddenly very afraid. He turned and looked at her before nodding.

"One day Sarah you will understand. That Tilingdor has even dared step foot in Chayene again speaks of treason against the High King." He said frowning in anger.

"I don't even know where Chayene is." Sarah muttered thinking of the beautiful map that Isenith had been unable to repair.

"The mountains to the south of the Labyrinth mark the borders of Chayene, a beautiful kingdom once allied with the Goblin Realms through blood and marriage. Tilingdor desired the beauty of Chayene and tried to claim it as his own, the price of his invasion was his death, but now his son thinks that Chayene should also belong to him. I will teach him, just as I taught his father." Jareth snarled, slamming his gauntleted fist against the wall.

"I don't want you to go to war. Surely there is another way? Can't you negotiate?"

"I will not negotiate with Tilingdor ever. If your mother hadn't…" He stopped suddenly, a strange look crossing his face.

"My mother?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." He sighed again and shook his head.

"Jareth? All those goblins today, they all asked a single request from you, is that what normally happens?"

"Generally. Each year I grant a single request of each of my subjects. Makes them grateful the rest of the year and out of my hair. Why do you ask?"

"Would you grant me a request, even though I'm your slave?" She asked, trying to keep the hope from her voice.

"I would grant any request you asked of me Sarah. You should know that by now, and you are not my slave." He said quietly.

"Would you let me go back? Just for a few days? Just to see James… I promised him that if I could, I would…" She broke off, watching him with an unreadable in his eyes as he gazed at her, almost sadly she thought. "If you won't let me, I'll understand, but I don't want to be here if you're away fighting somewhere…"

"If you wish to visit the Aboveground than I will take you. With a warning however, you have changed, and are no longer completely human, in fact, you are more Fae now than human. This change will make you, aware of the aboveground in ways you have never imagined. I will give you 3 days before I come and collect you, for you will not be able to stand the… noise… for longer than that." He turned away from her and took a small black box from off a shelf before handing it to her. She opened it, gasping as she took out the beautiful silver bracelet, sparkling with gems of every colour. The clasp was made up of an interlocking symbol, identical to Jareth's necklace. "So the Labyrinth can still feel your power." He said shrugging, as she was about to ask him why he had given it to her. She nodded and smiled, delighted as she put the bracelet on and admired it.

"Thank you, its beautiful."

"Are you ready?" He asked walking up to her and holding out his gauntlet-covered hand.

"Now?"

"No time like the present." He said as she put her hand in his and felt the blackness envelope them.

"We are here." He said eventually, waiting for Sarah to open her eyes. "The nausea will disappear in a moment." She nodded and then groaned, holding her head as she looked around the small alleyway he had brought them to.

"Are you sure?"

"Beyond doubt. Mark my warnings well Sarah, you have 3 days, and whatever you do, do not try to get back to the Underground without me, you are not yet strong enough. Your old apartment is just around the corner."

"Thank you." Sarah whispered as she stood on tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek, letting him feel her gratitude and thanks in the contact. She let go of his hand and watched as he stepped backwards and disappeared into nothingness. "Be careful." She whispered as he went.

Turning she picked up her skirts, feeling slightly silly to be dressed the way she was and left the alley, quickly getting her bearings on the main street in the early evening pedestrian traffic. She shook her head as the buzzing in her ears refused to go away and started walking. 4 blocks later she reached the side street of smart townhouses and made her way along them until she got to the right address. She hid a grin as she read the plaque next to the open door and went in. The main reception room was quiet, and cool as Sarah entered, the tapping of keys and the tick of the clock on the wall the only sounds as the blonde receptionist failed to see her enter. Sarah looked around her curiously, wondering what it would have been like if she had stayed and lived here in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. She stood and looked out of the window at the quiet street, the sounds of children playing in the park at the bottom reaching her ears, as the myriad of sounds from every direction, all competing in her brain to be recognised and accounted for.

"Karolyn, you'd better cancel that 4:30 tomorrow. Simon's asked for a double slot again." James said rummaging through the file he was carrying as he walked out of his office and into the reception.

"Did you want me to reschedule?" The young girl asked looking up at him from her desk. She frowned in annoyance as he ignored her and continued to stare at the girl stood at the window.

"Sarah?" James whispered dropping his file down on the desk and walking through the chairs hesitantly. Sarah turned and grinned at him.

"Long time no see." She said walking forwards to meet him in the centre of the room, laughing as he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. She gasped as he suddenly swept her off her feet and twirled her around.

"Oh my god!" He crowed laughing as he finally set her down, touching her cheek wonderingly. "You're really here! You've changed though!" He said half dismayed.

"For the better I hope!" Sarah replied smiling. "I got some time off for good behaviour and thought I'd come and see you, hope you don't mind?"

"Do I mind? Are you crazy? Karolyn cancel the rest of my appointments and take the rest of the evening off, I've got some catching up to do!" He laughed turning back to his receptionist who looked completely pissed off as he held Sarah's hand. She glared at Sarah as James lead her out of the reception and up a grand flight of stairs into a large apartment.

"This is ground's for a celebration!" He said chuckling as he sat her down on a large comfortable sofa and headed for the kitchen. "I just can't believe you've come back!" He shouted before returning with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Quickly he popped the cork and poured out the glasses, toasting her as he handed her a glass. "Here's to the return of my favourite and most loved client!" He laughed sitting down next to her and staring. "Wow." Sarah blushed and laughed.

"James! You're making me feel like I'm a different person! I'm still me you know." She said sulkily, taking another sip of her champagne.

"You're you, and yet you're not. You're like a fairytale princess just walked out of a movie set. You're all… sparkly!" James laughed again, touching her arm.

"So tell me, how goes the head shrinking business?" She asked to change the subject and to keep her mind of the incessant noise. She smiled as James slouched back on the sofa next to her and put his feet up.

"Brilliant! I've even got another guy who's interested in taking the spare office downstairs, so that will make 3 of us here. You were way too nice to give me your house you know." He said sighing. "Greivier didn't know what to do with himself when he found out how much you had given him too. I believe he's going to take a trip after Thanksgiving to see the world."

"Thanksgiving? How long away it that?" Sarah asked confused.

"In a couple of months. Sarah you've been gone for 9 months now, that's why I was so shocked to see you standing in my reception!"

"But it's only been 4 months in the underground." Sarah muttered frowning as she looked out of the window into the dusk. "So, have you taken Karolyn out on a date yet?" She asked mischievously, ducking as he swatted at her.

"No. Somehow I've just not had the time and I … never mind. Now you're back I'm going to have even less time! She'll get over it."

"James, I'm not staying forever…" Sarah said turning back to him. "I can't."

"But, why not? You're all better; you could live here… with me! This is still technically your house after all! I'm sure we could sort something out, and you were never declared dead, since they couldn't find you. Why won't you stay?"

"Its not that I don't want to…"

"Is it him? That king you told me about? Is he holding you hostage?"

"NO! It's not like that at all! I've changed… lets not talk about this now, I don't want to argue." She said stopping him before he could interrupt again. "You don't have anything I could change into do you? I feel a bit stupid slouching around in a dress like this…"

"Oh, err, yer! Actually, I've still got some of your old stuff in the spare room. I hope you don't mind." He said, flushing slightly as she looked at him before he lead her up another set of stairs to the spare rooms.

"You can sleep in here, the beds all made up ready, and the room across the hall is where I put all your stuff. Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to start some food, hope you're hungry!" He said leaving her at the top of the stairs. She leaned her head against the door and concentrated on subduing the noise in her head. She finally managed to get it down to a tolerable level before she went in search of something to wear.

She stopped as she opened the door of the spare room. It was filled with cardboard boxes of her things.

"Didn't he throw anything out?" She whispered to herself, a half formed thought fluttering through her head. She opened a box, conveniently labelled clothes and found a large jumper and a pair of tracksuit bottoms. Going into the other room she took off her dress and threw on the tracksuit bottoms, turning as she pulled the jumper over her head she jumped as she saw James stood in the doorway.

"I didn't hear you come up." She said swiftly pulling the jumper over her slip.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what you preferred, pasta or salad?"

"Oh, either, I don't mind." She said pulling her hair out and twisting it into a knot at the back of her head.

She followed him down the stairs, the scary half formed thoughts following her. She sat down in the lounge and talked to him whilst he cooked, half-heartedly flicking through the millions of TV channels that she hadn't missed. Strange, she thought to herself as James prattled on in the kitchen, how she could live for 25 years in a modern world full of gadgets and gismos and then give it up in a heartbeat for the Underground that seemed permanently locked in the medieval period. But then, this world didn't have very much magic left. It felt old and tainted from the lack of belief. The underground seemed newer, more vibrant and real compared to this.

"Sarah, dinner is ready." James said interrupting her thoughts. She entered the kitchen behind him and gasped as she saw the candlelit dinner laid out on the round table.

"James you shouldn't have!" She exclaimed as he held the chair out for her.

"Only the best for my girl." He said grinning as he poured her some red wine. "Help yourself to the food." He said sitting down himself and piling some of the meal onto his plate.

They sat in companionable silence, enjoying the food whilst Sarah's mind privately raced through all the different possibilities for James to have kept everything she had ever owned. Finally she had to ask, just for her peace of mind.

"James how come you didn't throw all that crap out upstairs?"

"I knew you'd come back." He shrugged not looking at her. "I didn't see the point of throwing your things out when you would have needed them, and it's a good job I didn't." He said pointing at her clothes.

"You had a feeling?" She asked sceptically.

"Yer, you know. Just one of those things." He said sheepishly as she stood up and began clearing the table.

She was filling the dishwasher up when he took hold of her hand pulling her into and embrace. "You're so intoxicating." He whispered holding her tight.

"James." Sarah said pulling away from him confused. "Look, I hate to break up the party, but I'm exhausted. I think I've just experienced 2 lots of sunsets in one day. Do you mind if I go to bed early?"

She nodded as he shook his head and let her pass. "I'll see you in the morning." She said yawning and walking up the stairs.

"Good night Sarah."

She lay in the cold bed for hours until finally the house was silent, as silent as it possibly could be she amended since the noises in her head hadn't abated one decibel. She was confused and concerned about James's behaviour towards her, since she had never seen him as anything but a friend and her therapist. It worried her more that he didn't seem to think that his actions were wrong. She sighed and rolled over again, feeling the boxes in the other room calling her, tempting her with a life she had all but forgotten. She ignored them and concentrated on breathing slowly, feeling mentally for the soft pulse of the Labyrinths beating magical flux. It felt harder in some ways than it normally did, tense and poised for action. She guessed that it must be Jareth's own emotions touching the Labyrinth, making it feel so different, like a hunter waiting for the right moment to strike and attack the hunted. Across town a fire engines siren broke out, along with several cars honking. In the next road a cat meowed outside a closed door and a dog barked endlessly whilst its owners argued over the sounds of the TV. Everyday life went on around her, and yet she no longer belonged to any of it.

Grumbling to herself she got up and threw on the tracksuit bottoms and jumper before making her way quietly to the spare room and flicking on the light. She winced in the sudden glare before sitting down on a handy stool to begin rummaging through the boxes. She dismissed all the clothes boxes, placing them all in a pile by the door; tomorrow she would take them down to the local charity shop. Two boxes of toys went on top since neither she nor James would ever have use of them. She sat down and carefully went through a box of china ornaments, finally deciding that they too should go. She spent a long time flipping through hundreds of photographs in a small box and put it finally to one side, to perhaps take back with her to the Labyrinth. She only had a few photos in her small shoebox, and they were getting grubby and torn.

She trawled her way heartlessly though several more boxes of just junk from around her parent's house before finding a box filled with her father's things from his office in the den. She stopped and began to flick though the packages of letter and old bills, stopping when she noticed the ancient chess set at the bottom. She carefully took it out and opened the lid, running her finger across the wooden pieces and noting that there was a single black pawn missing from the set. She was about to close it again when she noticed a corner of writing paper sticking out from under the cardboard that held the pieces in place and pulled it out, careful not to rip the thin envelope and paper within. She sat down on the floor with a thud as she recognised her mother's handwriting on the envelope and quickly took the letter out to read it.

Much of the letter was faded, and some of the first bit looked as though water had been spilt on it, making the writing illegible.

"_I don't believe them when they say there's nothing wrong with her. I won't believe them. If you had seen the man that I saw looking over her crib in the ward you would believe me too. She's not ours. Whoever that man was, he changed our daughter for this girl. I don't recognise her, and she doesn't recognise me, when she cries, it's not me she's looking for. I refuse to believe that stupid doctor when he says that children's ears are often pointy. None of the other children in here have point ears! Call me paranoid, call me psychotic, and tell me I have postnatal depression but this child next to me in the crib is not mine... and I won't call her Elizabeth, you'll have to give her a different name, and find somebody else to look after her."_

The tirade about swapped babies and a strange man dressed in black continued for several more lines until her mother had either given up or had gone on to something else. The paper held a faint medicinal smell and Sarah could still make out the inscription of the hospital where she had been born at the bottom of the page.

"_Shayene is FORBIDDEN to all! Now and forever until its heir returns to take back what is rightfully hers!" _Jareth's angry voice cut through Sarah's tears like a knife.

"_I will not negotiate with Tilingdor ever. If your mother hadn't…"_

"If my mother hadn't what? Damn you, why do you never tell me what I need to know?" She wept stuffing the letter back in its envelope and back into the chess box. "If I didn't belong to my mother, who did I belong to? Where am I from? Why are you the only person who can tell me?" She whispered. Finally she put the chess box with the photographs as things to keep before turning off the light and creeping back to her bed.


	18. Chapter 17 A Choice

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 17 – A Choice

The morning found her making a strong cup of tea in the kitchen, alone in the apartment since James was already working in the offices below having woken her earlier to tell her he would be working till lunchtime. She had dug through another box of clothes after she had showered to find a pair of jeans that had once been to tight to fit her, that now fitted perfectly, and a tight t-shirt in black, her usual attire. After she had inhaled the cup of tea she borrowed James's car keys and began taking the boxes of her old things down the back stairs and out into the parking lot to throw into the boot of his pickup. She thanked silent gods for James's obsession with huge trucks as she stuffed the last box of her old things on the passenger seat and locked the door.

"Karolyn I'm sorry to disturb you." Sarah said quietly as the young woman looked up at her from her desk. "I'm just going into town to take my old things to the charity shop. I've borrowed James's car in case he asks. I'll be back around lunchtime."

"Why are you getting rid of your things? I got the impression you'd come back to stay." Sarah looked at the girl and frowned before shaking her head.

"No. I'm not staying. I'll be gone in a few days and since I don't need my old things anymore I figured it would be better to get rid of them now." Karolyn nodded, though a little sceptically as Sarah left the busy reception area and headed out to the pickup.

She negotiated her way carefully into the city and pulled up outside the first charity shop she found, enlisting the amicable young man behind the counter to help her get all the boxes out of the pickup.

"Wow, you sure are getting rid of a lot of stuff!" He said as he curiously opened a box of CDs and DVD's.

"Help yourself." She told him before getting back into the pickup and driving away without looking back. She drove straight through the city and out towards the sea, finally pulling up in a small out of the way car park that lead down to a small sandy beach. This place had been her secret since she had moved to the city since there were few parks that could replace the one she had spent time in when she was younger. She walked along the edge of the lapping waves until she got to the outcrop of rock, which she sat on, enjoying the sunshine and the dulled throb of noise in her head.

She sat for a while before finally pulling out the creased envelope from her jeans pocket. She re-read her mothers letter several times, wondering what pills she had been on when she wrote it. Or if indeed the woman she had always thought of as mother, was in fact her mother at all.

"No wonder I've never felt as though I've fitted in. Perhaps I'm a changeling and there's a healthy Fae woman somewhere in the Underground that should have been me." That was concerning she mused. "I wonder if she even knows that she's not Fae." Sarah eventually gave up on her pointless exploration into the realms of being an orphaned Fae and drove back into the city, stopping to pick up some sandwiches for lunch.

"Hey Sweets, where did you go?" James asked as he joined her on the stairs, taking the bag of sandwiches out of her hands.

"Oh, just out. There were some places I wanted to go and a few memories I had to put to rest." He frowned and nodded before heading into the kitchen to find cool drinks and plates for the sandwiches. They sat in front of the TV all afternoon, gossiping about his other clients and the state of the world but Sarah knew that James was brooding on something, and wouldn't relax until he'd chewed it out. He finally broke as they were eating ice cream and watching a re-run of an old western film as darkness spread out across the sky.

"You didn't have to get rid of all your things you know. Everybody has to have some bits of their own past lying around." He said sticking his spoon back into the empty tub with a clatter and nodding towards the small box of photos and the chess set.

"I don't need them any more, and you weren't going to throw them out." Sarah replied uneasily.

"Everybody needs something to hold on to from growing up, I still have all my old toys and everything." He said repeating himself as the sheriffs ran down another cowboy and hung him.

"Everything I need to remind me of who I am is in here, not in a box." Sarah said touching her heart and her head.

"I guess we'll just have to go out and get you some new clothes then. A whole new wardrobe for a whole new start."

"I'm not staying James."

"Nonsense. You'll love the house when you get used to it, and once we've fixed your ID's and things, perhaps you can look to going to acting class again."

"James, I'm not staying." Sarah watched as the outlawed cowboys fought back against the sheriffs and won the day.

"If he's pressuring you into going back, I'll speak to him, make him see sense. He can't keep you there, you're not his slave."

"I am."

"Sometimes I don't understand you Sarah. All the time you always talk about wanting to be in control of your own life, and then you let this freak control you."

"He is not a freak. He is my King." Sarah sighed, knowing that James wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"I won't let you go back." He said suddenly as she got up to go and get another drink.

"I can't not go back, I don't belong here James, and never did do." She said as he got up and followed her.

"He's been brainwashing you into thinking that you're different."

"I am different. Look, pointy ears, I can speak Fae flawlessly and I can use magic. I'm not human James." She groaned as he continued to talk over the top of her. The nagging aching sounds in her head were getting worse, and his yelling didn't help. She moved to walk past him when he grabbed her hand.

"I won't let you go. You belong here Sarah. With me." He said begging her.

"I have to go back! I don't belong to anybody!"

"Yet you say you belong to him."

"I do, but it's different."

"How is it different? I love you Sarah. I love you more than anything in the world." He said not letting go of her hand.

"No you don't, if you loved me James you'd know that I can't stay here. I don't love you." She whispered.

"You just don't know you do yet. Stay and we can try. Please Sarah!"

"No."

"Do you love him?" He snarled pulling her back to him as she tried to back away from him.

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"You don't understand! I've loved him since I was 8 years old and was given the Labyrinth book by my mother's friend. He's my best friend, knows me better than I do myself. Knows what makes me mad, and frightened and depressed and…"

"No Sarah, do you love him?" James screamed, shaking her.

"Yes." She whispered the world crashing down around her as she finally admitted aloud her most secret thing.

"I don't believe you! How can you love him when you never told me about him except for once?"

"Because you just don't go around every day admitting to people that you love a goblin king who lives in a castle at the centre of a labyrinth!"

"I've told you Sarah, I won't let you go back to that…place. You belong here."

"You can't stop me. I have to go back else I'll go insane! The noise James it creeps inside your head like a virus, all the… humanity… there's no magic left here, no belief, I can't live in this world anymore!"

"Then I'll go with you!"

"What?" Sarah turned to face him, shock and anger colouring her face.

"I'll wish myself away like you did, than we can be together." James said, astonished that he had come up with such a perfect solution.

"NO!" Sarah gasped as he opened his mouth again. "Don't you dare!" She cried reaching out to cover his mouth. "You've no idea what you're doing!"

"I'll challenge him to get you back like you did with your brother." He said taking hold of both her hands so she couldn't get away from him.

"No! James I don't want to stay with you! I don't love you!" She screamed, as he held on tighter to her wrists.

"He's just trying to make you stay there away from me!" James shouted back as Sarah shook her head in denial.

"No! I gave myself to him, wanted to go to the Labyrinth, made him take me back there."

"I wish…"  
"No James!" Sarah shouted over him, trying to down him out. Twisting her hands to free them from his grasp Sarah fell and sobbing backed away from the man she once thought was her friend. Not sure what he would do next she called.

"Jareth!" She wept as James grabbed hold of her ankle as she tried to crawl away, calling out in her heart for her King. With a clarity that she had forgotten since she had come back to the Aboveground she knew he was there, knew that she was safe as he gathered her into his arms and held her tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up off the floor and inhaled the warm scent of hot dusty days and roses and wild things. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear as he stood holding her and glared at James who had moved back to lean against the wall as Jareth's presence filled the room. In a single glance he saw the box of her things on the table and made them disappear.

"I won't let you take her away from me." James said standing up straight and glaring right back at the tall Fae King who stood in front of him.

"And how do you suppose you will do that?" Jareth asked curiously as he ran his fingers though Sarah's soft hair, soothing her frightened weeping and trying not to destroy the mortal who had dared hurt her.

"I wish myself away to you." James said shrugging as Jareth smirked. He could feel Sarah tense as she heard the mortal say the words.

"How foolish you mortals have become." Jareth laughed. "Not even a bargain and you have wished away your soul to me."

"No. I will fight you for her. I will win against your Labyrinth, and I will return to this world with Sarah. She doesn't belong to you and she doesn't belong in your world."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Jareth said clicking his tongue as he continued to smirk.

"Please don't take him." Sarah whispered in Jareth's ear. Knowing that James didn't have Jareth's perfect hearing. "I don't want him to see the Labyrinth. I don't want to be here."

"What makes you think that if I take you back to the Underground, I will let you enter or ever leave my Labyrinth?"

"You are bound. If I wish myself away for Sarah you have to let me try to get her back."

"I have to do no such thing." Jareth sneered.

"You gave no stipulations before you said the words. You have wished yourself away, but Sarah is free. She belongs to the Labyrinth, not me."

James finally seemed to understand what he had done as his face fell.

"I won't let you take her away again." He said lamely watching as Sarah released her death grip around Jareth's neck and looked him in the eye.

"You gave me my freedom after I had wished myself away to you." She whispered as she stared into his mismatched, tired eyes. "Take me in his place, I will be yours again."

"I would not be able to release you again, you would be bound by the chains of slavery. I will not do that to you. Not for him. He said the words, he will live with the consequences."

"Please Jareth. I'll be where I want to be, and I'm sure if Isenith can live with you for almost 100 years, then I can too. I was your slave before you released me and it didn't seem too bad."

"You could not even remember who I was, so how could you have been my slave? I will not." He said stubbornly.

"Please. You told me that you would grant any request I asked of you. Make me your slave so that James can stay here."

"He's not worth that."

"Neither am I, take me home Jareth. I wish the Goblin King would take me away, right now." She said, feeling her heart hammering in her chest and the white noise in her head making her want to scream.

"Then you must learn to hate me Selindé for I will hurt you one day." He whispered as he enfolded her into his arms once more and took her away.

The spinning blackness disappeared, and was replaced by a white-hot pain in her head. She gasped as Jareth released her, backing away, of look of fear in his eyes as he watched her.

"Please don't leave me!" She begged him clutching onto her head, as the waves of pain became bars of molten metal piercing her very soul and binding her. "Jareth!"

"It is worse if I stay." He whispered shaking his head.

"If you leave me now Jareth as soon as this stops I'm going to find you and kill you." She moaned before falling to the floor as a new wave of pain drove itself into her. He carefully picked her up and carried her to her bed where he sat and held her as she alternatively screamed and wept in pain as her soul was forever bound to his.

Hours passed, as they lay on her bed, the pain finally leaving Sarah exhausted, sweaty and with a headache worthy of the biggest booze-up she had ever experienced.

"I hope one day you will be able to forgive me." Jareth said as she lay in his arms hardly breathing for tiredness.

"You need no forgiveness from me, and I won't ever hate you." She said touching his face with her hand. "I love you." She knew that he already knew that she loved him, since her very soul belonged to him, and was like an open book. Knew that no matter what happened, even if he did one day hurt her, it would be in her own best interests. "I know that you have to marry somebody else, but my heart will always belong to you." She watched him sigh and reached her hand up again to soften the frown across his smooth brow. He captured her hand in his own and leaning down kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Sleep." He told her as he moved to get up.

"Don't leave me." She said not letting go of his hand. "Why did you call me Selindé?"

"There are many things we have to discuss, but right now you need to sleep." He said settling himself back by her side as she closed her eyes, almost contented. He lay and watched her sleeping face, perfect in every way. He marvelled that even though he had done the worst thing ever possible by enslaving her again, she did not hate him, loved him in fact. His tired heart began to beat stronger, even going so far as to hope that when she fully understood whom she was she would be ready to take the final step. He slept and walked with her in the never-ending twilight of her dreams.

* * *

**ladyofthedragons1** - he better be planning on marrying Sarah! update soon great story I'm in love with it! 

_**A/N** ;oP Not telling yet! Heheheh_

**websurffer** - OHH! That's so sad! I'm gonna cry.

_**A/N** My mother always tells me that if you can't make yourself cry when you're reading your own stuff then its not powerful enough – I've cried lots over this… Thanks for commenting!_

**dragoneyes171986** - UM I didn't quite get it done I'm trying to get it in by Monday I'll be docked 5 points but WHAT THE HELL! Keep bringing out those chapters they're great!

_**A/N** DOH! Hope you got it in on Monday then! A small reward for you! Hope you like that latest chapters!_


	19. Chapter 18 Explanations

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

**A/N – Hope this makes what's going on a little clearer! Thank you to all my reviewers!**

Chapter 18 – Explanations

She lay in her bed clutching onto a cup of tea and watched him looking out into the storm grey skies.

"Did you win?" She finally asked, breaking the silence. He turned and nodded, walking back to the bed and sat down, leaning against a corner post.

"Tilingdor has fled for now. His army is no match against the Goblin hordes, yet. There are other kingdoms that would like a share of the wealth of Shayene. I have no doubt that he will gain help should he ask, and before long he will send a petition to the High King claiming the land as his own by default."

"What is in Shayene that makes the country so valuable? There's nothing there, no cities, no towns and no people, in fact there are more mountains than anything." Sarah said remembering the mountainous terrain from the map.

"There was once a city in Shayene that was even more beautiful than the High Kings. Shayene's wealth lies in its heart of diamonds and veins of gold. The Fae race loves nothing more than showing off their riches with fine jewels."

"Why does the city no longer exist? Why is Shayene under your protection?"

"There in lies the heart of all of our problems, mine and yours. It is a long story…" Jareth sighed looking back out towards the windows.

"You keep telling me I have all the time I need." Sarah whispered putting her empty teacup down on the bedside table making him jump.

"Shayene's people were more beautiful and more graceful than any other kingdoms. They lived and breathed Shayene's air and touched its beating heart every moment of their lives, until Tilingdor took a fancy to its riches. The Goblin Realms and Shayene were as much alike as water and air, but through mutual trust we forged an alliance sworn by blood and marriage."

"Were you married?"

"No. My brother Renálinor was married to Joslyne, first daughter to the King and Queen and heir to Shayene's throne, as my brother was to the Goblin Realms. 15 years we lived in peace and prosperity, the goblins providing Shayene with much needed help in the mines and safe passage to the golden markets of Kel-Thályn in the east. Tilingdor, or at least Tilingdor's King plotted in secret with his allies, and cut off Shayene's mountain passes, advancing and killing every living thing he came across. Nobody escaped and Shayene's city knew nothing of the advancing army until it was too late. The goblin hordes followed behind Tilingdor and began wiping them out from the rear, but they were not fast enough. Tilingdor reached the city and laid waste to its golden halls, filling the streets with blood and death. The royal family were the last to be slaughtered as they were made to watch the destruction of everything they had created. Renálinor was killed with them."

"I don't understand how I fit into this, and how you do too."

"Patience is a virtue you obviously do not possess." Jareth said glaring at her. "Days before the attack Shayene's Queen had given birth to a child, they were overjoyed by their new daughter, thinking that they might never be able to have more children after the difficulty she had had birthing the first. She was beautiful, but tiny, and I was there when her father brought her out for his people to see. I managed to get to the family before the palace was penetrated, but knew we wouldn't be able to defend against Tilingdor. Shayene's king gave me one last order. To take his daughter to safety and to take Shayene as a guardianship until his daughter was old enough to return to take back her kingdom. He handed me several things including her birth records, and Shayene's most important documents to keep until they would be needed, and a bracelet that would let her unlock the secrets of Shayene."

"Why didn't everybody just leave? Surely they didn't just stand there and wait to be killed?"

"Tilingdor had woven a mesh over the city, anybody that was in the city could not leave like that. Since I had not been there when the mesh was put in place, I could still get in and get out again."

"Why didn't you take everybody with you?"

"For exactly the same reason. I was able to take their daughter because she had no magical abilities, no magic and the mesh cannot prevent you from leaving. I took their daughter and swapped her for another, giving the baby to Shayene's Queen just before Tilingdor broke through to the throne room. I barely escaped." Jareth said quietly, staring at the ceiling.

"How could you have left them?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't have a choice. Somebody had to protect Shayene's interests, and I was the only one could protect their daughter."

"Where did you take her?"

"To the Aboveground."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with this would it?" She said angrily, throwing him the letter from her mother. He opened it and read the legible parts, sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't think she saw me." He said finally, handing Sarah back the letter.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? You sentenced a child to death just to protect me? It wasn't ever my fault was it? My mother, oh my god she's not even my mother! The woman you gave me to and stole her baby, no wonder she never wanted to be with me! All my life I've always thought that it was my fault, that there was something wrong with me! Why didn't you tell me when I first came to the Labyrinth? Why didn't you tell me then?" She wept, angry and upset.

"You were too young. I did not want you to return then, the Seelie court and the High king would not have let you return to Shayene."

"Now I don't belong to anybody. I have nobody. The photographs in the box belong to somebody else's family and I'm all alone." The weight of Jareth's explanation crashed down around her and she cried for her lost family, for the life she had never known and for all the times she had been scorned by the woman she had always believed to be her mother.

"That's not true." Jareth told her as he scooped her up into his arms. "You belong to me now, and I won't let anything happen to you. I warned you that you'd hate me Selindé."

"I don't hate you." Sarah sighed wiping her eyes. "Will you take me there? To Shayene?"

"Not now. There are things we must set in motion before Tilingdor can pre-empt us. I must speak to the High King and…"

"Who was in your contract?" Sarah asked suddenly looking up at him from where she lay in his arms.

"One Selindé Al'Shayene." He said looking down at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"But I'm not her."

"Not yet. We must remedy that tonight when we meet with the High King."

"Why do we have to go back there?"

"He must formally announce you as Shayene's heir and Queen. Finally putting to rest all the gossip and suspicion that has dwelt in Shayene's silent halls for 25 years."

"How will they be able to tell that I am who you say I am?"

"Fae can not lie."

"Are you sure?" She asked sceptically wondering why she didn't feel any different now she knew everything than what she did a month ago or 10 months ago.

"When James asked you if you loved me, would you have lied to him?"

"I tried, but I couldn't. I guess I am Fae."

"Finally the girl understands." Jareth said rolling his eyes.

"Jareth?"

"Mmmm?"

"I don't know how to be a Queen, I've only ever been a black sheep."

"Its not too hard, you are a woman. Being a Queen is in your blood." He ducked as she went to hit him.

"Are you going to even ask me?"

"No. As you rightly said, you are in no position to accept or decline a petition since you are not yet a recognised Fae, nor are you Queen, and since I am a King I don't have to ask you anyway, you should be honoured that I have chosen you."

"Why you arrogant…"

"Please Sarah, you have much yet to learn about our culture. Our women are our possessions, and we take great care of them, but they have no rights. Even after you become Queen, you will have no control over your kingdom, as it will become mine when we have married." Sarah pulled away from him, shocked at his attitude.

"I don't believe you can say that with a straight face. You're telling me that even after you've released me from slavery, once I marry you, I'll be your slave anyhow, only with a piece of paper that gives me a title?" She laughed, thinking he was teasing her, but stopped as she looked at his hard eyes.

"You will have to learn quickly if you are not to make a fool of us in public. You will have to spend more time with Lucia and learn how to be a good wife and a Queen."

"You're taking the piss. I may bow to you now because if I don't you'll hit me, but if I'm going to be your wife then I'm certainly not bowing down to you. You have no power over me Jareth. I'm your equal." She said quietly, trying not to shout at him.

"You may be my equal when it comes to the Labyrinth Selindé, but you are gravely mistaken if you think I can't control you." He said narrowing his eyes. Sarah glared right back at him, and refused to wipe the tears of pain away as he did something to her, making her unable to even gasp for breath. He finally sighed and shook his head, releasing her.

"If you ever do that again," She whispered, turning away from him, trying to control her fear. "I will never give you what you truly want from me. I may be your slave Your Majesty, you may force me to be your wife and take my body as your own, but I won't ever give you my dreams. Without them I will still be able to escape from you, and you won't be able to follow if I don't want you to."

"Then you have to understand that I hurt you because you need to know. To learn and understand what your life will be like. I promise you Selindé, I won't ever do that again, but you can't push me around, you're a manipulating bitch when you want to be, and I give in to you more than enough already. I have to tell you that it hurts me just as much, if not more than it hurts you, everything you feel, I feel too. You also have no idea what I truly want from you."

"Am I such a burden? Perhaps you should marry Elindah after all, you can have Shayene, I don't want to be a Queen."

"I should beat you black and blue for saying that. I have sacrificed 25 years of my life, and the respect of my peers for you and you dare to tell me that you don't want to be Queen? After everything I have done to make sure you survived and were cared for. The battles I have fought for you, I even reordered time and destroyed the Labyrinth just for you." Sarah grunted and ignored him wrapping herself up in the duvet. "One day Selindé you will thank me for everything I have done for you."

"Haven't I already?"

"You know, its not you who should be worried that you're not good enough. Everything I do for you throw back in my face." He sighed looking back out of the windows.

"What happens if Tilingdor…"

"We will deal with that if and when it happens." Jareth said climbing off the bed and going to the desk. He sat and began writing letters, calling for Isenith who appeared and looked curiously at Sarah before disappearing, clutching an armful of papers.

"I'm going for a bath." She said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

"No drowning yourself."

"How many times do I have to tell you I was having a bath, not trying to drown myself?" She sighed as he glared at her across the room before she closed the door on him.

"You are a queen." She whispered to herself several minutes later as she stood naked in front of the mirror as the bath filled, sending clouds of steam into the air. "My name is Selindé and I am a queen." She snorted quietly and wiped away some of the condensation on the mirror. "Don't kid yourself girl, you're a novice and you're out of your depth. You're going to stand in front of them all tonight and be laughed at, or slapped. Either way its not going to be a pleasant experience… but you do get to marry your king in not quite so shining armour… if they let you live, if he lets you live." She sighed and wished that she had blonde or white hair like so many of the other Fae women she had seen in the High Kings city, but amended to herself that since she had been different and out of place all her life, having different coloured hair really shouldn't phase her. She climbed into her hot bath and let it soak away the aches and pains that she had accumulated in the past few days, thinking sadly of how she must have hurt James.

She screeched and covered herself as Jareth flung open the door.

"If I hear you thinking about that pathetic mortal again I'm going to do something rash, like wipe your memories. I swear I'm going to have to knock you out before tonight." He scowled at her as she flashed a rude sign in his direction and slammed the door behind him again. She turned and pointed the same finger at the door and made it lock.

Jareth went for a walk out in the Labyrinth to try and get as far away from the girl in his head as possible, but couldn't help but blush furiously as she made him regret walking in on her again by flashing lots of very rude thoughts into his mind. He smirked and vowed to himself that once she was his wife he'd make her pay for putting so many thoughts into his head. Jareth went back to his study and waited for Isenith to return.

Sarah finally climbed out from her cool bath and wrapped a soft robe around her before going to find Lucia. The Orangary smelt just as heavenly as it always did, but its intoxicating smell grew almost overbearing as Sarah had to walk deeper and deeper into the Orange tree grove before she found Lucia kneeling by a new shoot, protecting it from the parrots overhead with some netting.

"Hello Lucia." Sarah said, trying not to startle her.

"Hello Sarah." She replied standing up smiling. They caught each others eyes and Lucia's smile faded. "Oh Sarah, what has he done!" She cried holding out her hand to touch Sarah's brow.

"I am bonded. I had to Lucia, it's a long story, but Jareth isn't at fault, I made him." Sarah said sighing. "Its OK, really, and you don't have to call me Sarah any more. I know what happened." Lucia nodded, her eyes full of sympathy.

"He has always carried his pain deep within his heart. Perhaps now you can help take that pain away."

Sarah nodded mutely as they made their way back into the open glade.

"I wanted to ask you if you would help me dress for tonight… I'm somehow meant to be the Queen Jareth has always seen me as, and I really don't know what I…" Lucia smiled and embraced her.

"Not to worry, we will make you look perfect. The Fae court will not forget the Queen of Shayene quite so quickly as they forgot the mortal who won against the Labyrinth." Lucia interrupted her smiling mischievously. "Come let us go make you beautiful."

"Lucia? Did you ever meet my mother? My real mother?" Sarah asked later as Lucia made a few final changes to her dress.

"Only once, but you look very much like her. Shayene's people often had dark hair and eyes, and your mother was the prettiest Fae I'd ever seen until you, once I'd managed to get you looking Fae again." Lucia said grinning. "You were such a mess, I nearly didn't forgive Jareth for letting you get hurt."

"But then the Seelie Court had forbidden him to ever contact me."

"Forbidden to contact you yes, but others he could and often did. He was furious about what happened to you when… well, I've never seen him so angry."

"They never found him." Sarah said, trying not to remember what happened the night she was raped.

"They won't ever find him." Lucia said with a look in her eyes.

"What did Jareth do?" She whispered looking at Lucia in the mirror.

"I don't know, but it wasn't pleasant." Lucia said shaking her head. "Don't think about that now though, tonight you become yourself, and make my brother the happiest he has ever been."

"I hope so. What if I really can't learn to be meek and respectful to him? I don't want to embarrass him in front of the other Fae… Lucia what if I disappoint him?"

"I don't think you could ever do that Selindé. For all his blustering and acting like the King he is supposed to be he loves you deeply, and really couldn't care less if they all thought him foolish. He knows you inside out, and knows that you are strong willed and powerful. He doesn't want you to change, but he does want you to know how to protect yourself from the others. You've seen how cruel and heartless we can all be." Lucia said touching her cheek. Sarah nodded and stood up, shaking out her silk dress to free the layers from her legs.

"Thank you." She said turning to face Lucia who nodded and smile.

"You really are perfect. I have outdone myself." She laughed clapping her hands as Sarah turned back to look at the queen standing watching her in the mirror. Her pale blue silk dress flowed over her curves perfectly, and was highlighted by silver and dark blue embroidery around the tight bodice and at the edges of the skirts. Around her wrist shone her bracelet, and her hair shone with tiny diamonds and the deepest sapphires on silver strands.

"Will you and Theo be coming with us?"

"Of course. Jareth is no doubt fussing in his study as we speak, we'll join you there in a little while. Lucia said walking with Sarah to the corridor before disappearing. Sarah took her time walking the long corridors to his study, trying to order her thoughts, and failing miserably.

He was stood outside on the balcony watching the sunset, splashing red and purple and gold across the clouds and his hair when she found him. She wondered absently how long he had spent over the years watching the Labyrinth with the falling and rising of the sun.

"Too long." He said turning to look at her and smiling grimly.

"I hope the High King will let you release me, its freaky the way you do that." She said leaning on the balcony next to him. Jareth snorted and pulled a box out of a hidden pocket in his cloak and handed it to her.

"The bracelet you wear was from your father, this is from your mother." He said as she opened it and took out the ring. He gently took it from her and slid it onto her finger. "Perfect fit." He said closing the box with a snap making her jump.

"I'm frightened." She whispered looking up at him. He nodded and took her into his arms. "I really don't want to make you angry, or disappointed, I'll do whatever you tell me to do, since I have no choice, better the devil you know than the Fae you don't."

"After tonight Selindé I promise you won't ever have to worry about anything but clothes and jewels ever again."

"Careful Jareth, you don't ever make promises you don't intend to keep." She said smiling.

"This one I do." He told her, escorting her back into the warmth of his study.


	20. Chapter 19 To Be A Queen

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 19 – To Be A Queen

They left Jareth's study together and reappeared not in the glowing city, but in a small chamber just off the flowing spiral passageway that lead up to the High Kings throne room. Sarah clamped down on her fear and apprehension, not wanting to affect Jareth with her silly thoughts and blanked out her mind, thinking only of stillness and calm. He nodded at her as the guards opened the door from them and placed her lace-covered hand on his arm. Theo grinned at her as he took Lucia's hand and gave her a thumbs up sign. Sarah rolled her eyes at the plainly human sign and concentrated on keeping her thoughts blank.

"Isenith." Jareth said quietly as they made their way up the spiral passageway. The Darkling appeared next to them and continued walking speaking quietly to Jareth who nodded and frowned. As they reached the grand doors Isenith handed him a large roll of documents and disappeared.

"Don't worry, you probably won't need to say anything." Jareth said turning to Sarah who looked white beneath her tan. She nodded numbly and followed him into the room. The High King was sat again in his throne, but this time there were many more people in the throne room. Stood to either side of the High King stood 3 masked and robed figures all in white. They were tall, almost impossibly tall, and as Sarah watched they seemed to float, their robes moving as though caught in a soft breeze. She thought the question silently in her head, wondering if Jareth would answer her as he occasionally did.

"_You don't have to shout. They are the Seelie Court, the true Seelie Court, most people just call them the watchers."_

"There you are Jareth, late as usual. Let us begin this hearing then we can get on with getting drunk." The High King said waving his hand in their direction. The Seelie Court fluttered a little in agitation at his words but settled quickly. Sarah hid a snigger.

"Your Majesty." Jareth said bowing, and nodding slightly as Sarah curtseyed next to him. The High King grinned and moved in his chair.

"Why do you always hide your sister Jareth, she's much prettier than you, Lucia is that young cub still clinging to your skirts?" He asked as Lucia came forward and curtseyed.

"Unfortunately Your Majesty, I fear he is much too clever for his own good, and any self respecting woman would rather die a maid than have to put up with him as a husband." She said smiling fondly at Theo.

"Good man Theo! Never let them tie you down!" The High King laughed. Theo smirked at his mother before leading her to some chairs on one side of the room.

"Do you still like my city, Sarah?" Sarah blushed again and tore her eyes away from the glowing lights in the sky much like the Northern lights she had seen with her father as a child.

"Yes Your Majesty, I was just wondering though, do you only ever hold court at night?" She asked ignoring Jareth's unspoken reprimand in her head.

"Why child, it is always night in this city. It means that we never have to stop dancing and getting drunk and doing naughty things. It keeps us occupied and out of trouble, well, too much trouble." He laughed again. The tallest of the Seelie Court bent slightly and muttered something in the High Kings direction.

"Yes, yes, I was just getting to that bit." He sighed, waving the hooded figure away. "Come Jareth, release her and let's be done with it. We've already seen all the documents and your testimony. Sometimes I wish we could lie. Everything would be much more exciting." Jareth rolled his eyes and turned to face Sarah, who looked up into his eyes and saw the hidden sadness.

He muttered something in a completely different, ancient language than Fae, and as he completed the working, he removed a glove and touched her cheek with his hand. Sarah gasped and clutched at her head. It was as though she had just been thrown into a swimming pool full of ice. Her heart stopped beating, and her lungs refused to take in oxygen as her mind was suddenly empty, completely and utterly empty, she was alone, so alone that her fear rose up from the darkness and threatened to drown her. She searched blindly for the beacon of power and strength that was Jareth in her mind and felt nothing, she couldn't even cry, or scream.

"Sarah." Jareth said picking her up off the floor. She opened her eyes and stared at him, wanting desperately for him to touch her again, to make her belong to him. He shook his head slightly and turned back to face the High King and the Seelie Court. She concentrated on trying to understand what they were talking about and almost backed away from the tall robed creature that suddenly came towards her.

"Take your glove off and hold out your hand." Jareth whispered to her, holding her in place. The white robed creature floated in front of her and waited whilst she numbly pulled off the lace glove and held her shaking hand out.

From the depths of the white robes the creatures hand appeared, white fleshed and so thin that it was hardly more than bones with a layer of skin holding them together. It took hold of Sarah's own clammy hand and entered her mind. She was one with the creature, knew it, like she knew herself, all the questions she had ever wanted to ask were answered in a heartbeat. It flicked through her memories like pages in a book, and before she even had a chance to breathe it suddenly filled her mind with the history of her true family, every single Fae who had ever been associated with Shayene, its foundations and its rise to glory were all thrust into her already aching head. Abruptly, as it announced to her that she was the true heir and queen of Shayene it released her hand and returned to its place by the High King.

The High King stood and walked towards her, his face suddenly old and tired without his grin.

"Who are you?" He asked standing before her.

"I am Selindé Al'Shayene." She said looking up at him without hesitation.

"To whom do you belong?"

"To Shayene, to the mother, to my land, to my people who were unmercifully slaughtered by my enemy."

"To whom do you swear fealty?"

"To the Seelie Court, to the High King, to myself, to my land, to my allies and to the Labyrinth." The High King paused and looked at Jareth questioningly as she added the last, Jareth shrugged just as confused, or impressed.

"Do you swear, aver and affirm that you will guide your lands and people in peace and prosperity?"

"I do so swear."

"Then I return to you your birthright, your name, your title and your land. You are Queen Selindé Al'Shayene. Your nobility and bloodline are unquestionable by order of the Seelie Court, and your lands incontestable by order of the High King." He said placing a beautiful and delicate crown on her head, encrusted with black diamonds and sapphires amongst the silver and platinum.

"Welcome home Selindé, we have missed you." The High King said bowing to her slightly as she curtseyed first to him, and the to the Seelie Court who all bowed back at her. "Now, let us join the gathering and get drunk!" The High King crowed clapping his hands together and calling his attendants to him.

"Your Majesty." Jareth said, as everybody started moving towards the doors.

"Jareth." The High King said cautiously pausing as his attendants and councillors made their way past them and through the doors.

"You will announce my contract will you not?"

"As soon as I have everybody's attention. This was the easy bit. I expect fireworks from my daughter and tantrums from Tilingdor and Magénne. They both want Shayene and have already contested your guardianship of the kingdom."

"I will not let them have her. She belongs to the Labyrinth, Gadréd, not to anybody else. She gave herself to me."

"I won't let them have her. So long as you can stop her from opening her mouth, she's a real handful Jareth, you sure you can handle her? Elindah still hates her with a passion and she's more dangerous than her mother, and we all know how that ended up, this is my repayment to you Jareth, I hope this sets things right between us. Well, as right as they can be. The Watchers tell me the Unseelie Court are still hoping for war."

"Set this right Gadréd and your life debts for my brother and Selindé's family are repaid in full." Jareth nodded, silently watching his childhood friend. "You need to get out more. You look ill Gadréd, stop drinking so much ale, and don't worry about me being able to handle her, that's easy." Jareth smiled to himself as they both watched Sarah walking in front of them by Lucia and Theo.

"Its my only amusement these days. That and annoying the hell out of Elindah." He smirked and the boy he once was shone though, making Jareth grin back at him.

"I'm never going to forgive you for letting her even think she had a chance." He said slyly as the High King moved away from him. They all waited impatiently behind the huge carved wooden doors at the bottom of the spiral corridor for the Fae court to be silenced and for the young functionary to announce them one by one. The High King would be last with the Seelie Court, and Jareth and Sarah before them.

"King Jareth of the Goblin Realms and Keeper of the Labyrinth…" The Fae paused and re-read his sheet of names before continuing. "Escorting Queen Selindé of Shayene." The half rowdy Fae court suddenly went very silent, as they all turned to watch them enter. Sarah fought against a rising wave of nausea, and repressed the urge to check to see if her crown was falling off.

"Its fine. Leave it." Jareth muttered as he made her follow his lead into the grand ballroom. They stood and waited as the High King was announced and the Seelie Court took their place in an identical setup to how they had been in the smaller throne room.

The High King rose and began speaking, several times pausing in his list of announcements as Fae stepped forward to answer his call or to receive documents. Finally he called a young Fae woman to kneel before him, before asking her if she would accept the marriage petition she had received from a Count. The young woman nodded and stood as her suitor joined her before the throne. One of the Seelie Court floated forwards towards them and as they joined their unclad hands together it intoned a spell over them. She could feel the magical flux entwining itself around their joined hands and blinked as it suddenly snapped tight around them and disappeared. The creature floated away from them both and the High King announced them married for the requisite 10 years to produce heirs for both.

"Why only 10 years?" Sarah whispered leaning closer to Jareth.

"It is the normal period for marriage. Only exceptional circumstances are the time requisites changed, though many only choose a 2 year joining to produce a single heir depending on the family." He told her.

The High King stood and bade the couple good fortune as the Count escorted away his pale and shaking new wife.

"I have the greatest honour to announce a further petition for the Queen of Shayene's hand." The High King continued, looking across at Sarah who suddenly froze.

"Go. Kneel before him." Lucia whispered from her other side, pushing her forwards. Sarah straightened herself up, and walked proudly to the High king, her head held high, but before she could kneel several Fae were walking forwards, furiously arguing.

"I forbid this! This is his doing! You must forbid this petition from going through Your Majesty!" A tall sandy haired young Fae declared ignoring Elindah who was trying to out shout him.

"How can you declare that she is Queen of Shayene? She is a mortal whore! My petition for Jareth should take precedence!" Elindah screamed walking right up to her father who stood and looked at her.

"Selindé, if you truly are Fae and heir to the Shayene throne, then I demand that you refuse that bastards petition. He has manipulated you and coerced you into thinking that you owe him for Shayene. It is I who have kept Shayene safe from the others. It is my army who have protected Shayene's borders from this goblin scum!"

"She's not Queen! Look at her, she's nothing but a mortal in Fae clothing!" Elindah spat walking over to glare at Sarah. Sarah realised with some satisfaction that she was actually taller than Elindah and moved slightly so that it was more evident enjoying the fact that she could look down her nose at the furious woman.

"I am just as Fae as you are." She said quietly, never once looking away from her glare.

"Don't you dare talk to me, bitch!" Elindah screeched, swinging her hand to slap Sarah. Without blinking, Sarah grasped hold of Elindah's wrist before she could slap her face and began to squeeze.

"I take offence at your remarks Princess. I would like an apology." She so quietly that she could feel the crowd of Fae around them lean in so that they could hear her.

"I'll never apologise to you Whore!" Sarah smiled slightly as she continued to tighten her grip on Elindah's wrist.

"Wrong answer." She said as tears formed in Elindah's eyes and she began to squeal from the pain. "Apologise or I will have to show you just how much of a bitch I really can be." Sarah said mildly as she felt bone scrape against bone.

"Release her." Jareth said placing his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"As you wish Your Majesty." Sarah said mildly as she released Elindah's broken wrist.

"I demand that she be punished!" Elindah wailed backing away from them and holding her hand.

"You can demand all you like Elindah, but you won't get what you ask for." The High King said sighing. "Queen Selindé has every right to demand an apology from you for attacking her and placing her birthright into question."

"You may have denied Princess Elindah's petition, but you can not refuse mine. Shayene should be mine in payment for the years I have spent protecting its borders. Queen Selindé should be made to accept my petition and not his!" The sandy haired Fae cried striding past the sobbing Elindah and pointing his finger at Jareth.

"I have just as much right as you to petition for the Queen's hand!" Another shorter white haired Fae said walking up to them and glaring at the younger lord.

"Tilingdor has more land that borders Shayene than Magénne. Shut up Hálverd."

"You are Tilingdor?" Sarah asked turning to look at the sandy haired Fae.

"I am King Joránn of Tilingdor. Will you accept my petition? Shayene owes Tilingdor fealty for the protection I have given over the years."

Sarah laughed and stepped closer to him. Before anybody realised what she was about to do she rammed her fist into the side of his face. He fell like a sack of meat to the floor, knocked unconscious. She wriggled her hand to get some feeling back into it and told herself to not hit Fae men since they were way too bony. She ignored Jareth as he took hold of her hands and held them behind her back pulling her away from Joránn before she could kick him.

"Sarah, stop it." He snarled into her ear as she struggled against him.

"Wake him up." She said standing still and glaring at Hálverd. The King of Magénne knelt and shook Joránn until he woke, cursing her for ruining his face as he wiped blood from the cuts across his eye and cheek.

"If I ever see you again Joránn, I will kill you. If you ever enter Shayene again or any of your subjects, I will return them to you piece by piece in very small boxes. You will forfeit 10 leagues of land from the borders of Shayene into which you will not ever cross. This is payment for the murder of my family and of my people. You will return every single item in your palace that belongs to Shayene that your father stole from my family, and you will do it immediately. If you do not submit to my demands, I will declare war on you and kill every single living thing within Tilingdor's borders, and any who ally themselves with you."

"Preposterous! I refuse these ridiculous demands!" Joránn shouted climbing to his feet and staring at the High King.

"Then you will die Joránn." Sarah told him bluntly.

"You will accept these terms Joránn, King of Tilingdor. They are fair, and what is deserved to bring peace to Shayene's borders. We also stipulate that Magénne also forfeits 10 leagues of land from Shayene's borders for your own part in the slaughter." The tallest of the Seelie Court said in a booming voice that cut through the complaints and babbling. Both kings could do nothing but agree, falling back in shock as the High King returned to his seat, ordering a court physician to see to Elindah who was still sat on the floor cradling her hand.

"This isn't over." She snarled as she was helped to her feet and taken from the ballroom, Sarah sneered at her and turned away deliberately.

"Queen Selindé." The High King said turning once more back to Sarah who managed to release herself with some dignity from Jareth's crushing grasp. "Will you accept the petition of marriage from Jareth, King of the Goblin Realms and Keeper of the Labyrinth?"

"I will. Though I request an amendment to the terms." She said ignoring Jareth again who was growling at her to shut up.

"What are the changes you wish to make?" The High King asked after he had looked at the Seelie Court who had nodded.

"The term shall be for life. Shayene requires peace in order to repair itself and re-grow. I request that the marriage be permanent until one of us dies." Jareth shut up and stared at her as though she had grown an extra head.

"I also request that the first child of our marriage be made heir to the throne of Shayene to protect my bloodline. Will these terms be acceptable?" She asked looking up at the Seelie Court. They muttered amongst themselves and then as one they turned and nodded.

"Will you accept these terms Your Majesty?" The High King asked turning to Jareth, trying not to laugh at his friend's ashen face.

"I will." Jareth replied faintly.

"Then be joined." The High King said stepping back from them both as the Seelie Court moved forward, not just one of them, but all six, surrounding them and raising their skeletal arms.

"Take off your gloves." Jareth told her, removing his own. "This will be… different from anything you have yet experienced. Do not under any circumstances speak unless spoken to." She looked up at him as she let her gloves drop to the floor and saw the suppressed rage in his eyes.

"Why are you angry? I did what you wanted me to do." She whimpered as he snatched hold of her hands and entwined his fingers with hers.

"I didn't want you to declare war." He grated. "You should have shut up and let the High King sort it out."

"He would have given into them." She whispered looking away from him in fear. Through their renewed contact she could feel his anger, smouldering in the darkness that wrapped itself around them, then the ballroom disappeared.

They were stood in nothingness, surrounded by the Seelie Court who glowed as they floated, rippling in the none existent breeze. They were chanting, but she couldn't understand what it was they were saying, and it went on for what felt like hours to her pounding head. The tallest of the Court billowed towards them and began to intone another spell.

"What do you give?" It asked her.

"All that I am."

"What do you take?"

"Nothing."

"What will you pledge?"

"My soul."

"What do you expect?"

"Nothing."

"What will you sacrifice?"

"Everything." Sarah felt tears flow down her cheeks but could not take her hands from her Kings to wipe them away. The creature turned to Jareth who continued to watch her.

"What do you give?"

"Safety."

"What do you take?"

"All that she is."

"What will you pledge?"

"My heart."

"What do you expect?"

"Honour and respect."

"What will you sacrifice?"

"Nothing."

He damned the ritual words to the deepest level of hell even as he answered the questions. He could feel her fear, and her heart breaking as she listened to his answers, felt the uncertainty in her soul as she gave her very being to him. The magical flux around them flowed and swirled as the Seelie Court completed their rituals. She looked up at him though her tears, and just as the ritual ended, the magic snapping tight around them, she watched him smile sadly. The roaring noise in her head tore through her very veins making her want to scream in agony, when he had bonded her the first time, it had been painful, but this was a whole new level of pain. She wanted to be sick, but knew that in this place it was impossible. She felt her skin being torn away, muscles and bones disintegrating, her beating heart turned inside out as her lungs turned to blood.

She screamed in her soul for release from the pain, searching desperately for something. Finding the beacon of light in the distance she crawled her way towards it, fighting off unseen claws and teeth. The beacon grew stronger as she got closer until finally she could make out the figure walking towards her. She called out to him in her heart and felt his reassuring touch as he picked her up, cradled her, soothed her and took the pain away. She sobbed in relief as the noise and pain disappeared and found herself once more standing in the great ballroom, her tears dry on her face as the Seelie court all bowed to them and floated away.

"My congratulations to you both, may you live in peace and happiness for the rest of your days." The High King said as Jareth released her hands. She would have staggered if he hadn't immediately placed his hand under her arm. He made her curtsey to the High King before turning and walking through the crowds of Fae, many of them bowing in respect and offering their congratulations as they passed.

"_Not much father now Selindé then you can rest."_ He said in her head as they continued to make their way down the open corridor that the Fae Court created for them. They reached the far doors and as they were closed behind them Sarah felt the energy she had left draining from her. Without even pausing Jareth picked her shaking body up and carried her away into the night, revelling in the touch of her skin, the feel of her mind, and the golden pulse of her soul lying forever joined to his own.

* * *

**inkie pinkie** - ladyofthedragons1 is so right! They'd better get married! You're evil, not telling...grr...Write on! 

_**A/N** – All is revealed… so far, hope you like the outcome! _

**Jacksmybitch** - dude this story is sick! I like how you brought along the love... it wasn't right away and that is good. Dude I think I know what's going to happen, but leave it to my self and let you do it up! Keep writing woman, I can't wait to see what happens...

_**A/N** – I love your terminology, and apologise for making my plot so sick and twisted! There's more to come! Thanks for reading!_

**ladyofthedragons1** - wait no what... huh... update soon fix this please make less confusing!

_**A/N** – Sorry I hope these latest 2 chapters helped clarify!_

**Morrigana** - Wow, that was incredible. I absolutely loved it! I hate that James had to turn psycho, though, I liked him. Please update soon.

_**A/N** – Yer, sorry about that, it was the twisted plot bunnies fault…_

**dragoneyes171986** - Yay! I feel so loved! I'm hoping for at least a D+ or a C at the very least I uh didn't do as much as I was supposed too :#o (blush)

_**A/N** – I'll keep my fingers crossed that you get good grades else I'm going to feel guilty!_

**ItsACrystalNothingMore** - Selindé... stupid question... but how do you pronounce that? great chapters! Tez

_**A/N** – Valid question! I've added a list below here of the pronunciations, hope it helps! _

**crazy07** - I'm very confused, but I'm sure it will get better further in the story. any ways great chapter update soon

_**A/N** – Again sorry for the confusion, I hope these chapters help!_

**theshadowcat** - Wonderful chapters. Why do I have a feeling Sarah's the heir of that country that's being invaded? Just a wild thought, but hey, you never know. Any ways, great updates, and please give us some more soon.

_**A/N** – Perhaps I was a little obvious with that bit of the plot…. Thanks for continuing to read!_

**angeloneous** - I am enjoying your story so much! It is so original and true to the characters! Thank you so much for sharing and I hope you plan to post more and soon!

_**A/N** – Thank you very much for letting me know! I've tried very hard to keep them true to the original characters! I'm glad its paid off!_

_

* * *

_

**Name Pronunciation.**

Isenith is pronounced - **EYE**-_syn_-ay**Ath**

Selindé is pronounced – Sel-_yn_-D**A** (Sarah's original name)

Gadréd is pronounced – GAI–_dra_-**ED** (The High King)

Elindah is pronounced – **E**l-_Yn_-**D**a (silent aH at the end)

Joránn is pronounced – _JOR_-**YN**n (King of Tilingdor)

Hálverd is pronounced – **HAY**-el-_ver_ (King of Mágenne)

**Place Pronunciation.**

Shayene is pronounced – **CH**-_ey_-ENE

Tilingdor is pronounced – **TY**-_ling_-DOR

Máyenne is pronounced – M**EY**-_inne_

Kel-Thályn is pronounced – **K**eel-**Th**ay-_lin (Market city in the east)_

_

* * *

_

And also for those who are interested –

Che'el d' T'puuli Slyannen – Is "The City of Silver Stars" – I'm not going to explain how to pronounce that… I'd end up having to wipe down my monitor and go get a drink!

(According to JRR Tolkien's Quenya, the City of Silver Stars would be something like…

Al'osto Dal Nillé but I think the Drow version above sounds much nicer! – Not that my Fae are anything like Tolkiens elves…)

* * *

Hope these helped somewhat! Yell me if I missed any names out! Lanny xx 


	21. Chapter 20 A Joining

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 20 – A Joining

He carried her through the dark corridors to his own private rooms and sat her down carefully on a soft chair in his sitting room. Motioning vaguely about him he flooded the room with flickering light from the many candles. Sarah blinked and squinted in the sudden change and tried to ignore everything going on inside her head. So many emotions, so many feelings and memories that did not belong to her, ruthlessly she blocked them out as he had taught her, concentrating on a small point of light she created amid the maelstrom.

"Here, drink this, it will help." Jareth said, returning and handing her a glass with dark liquid swirling at the bottom.

"I hope its poison."

"I'm not going to go through the same conversation with you Selindé, drink it." His command caught her off guard and pain rippled again though her skull making her whimper. Jareth knelt before her and ran his hand across her forehead. "My apologies. The brew will help settle your head." She nodded and drank the liquid, relaxing slightly as it tasted faintly of strawberries. He nodded, satisfied and left her.

She lay back in the comfortable chair and let her mind wander where it would through the unordered chaos, mentally cataloguing what was hers, and what belonged to Jareth. Carefully, as each memory or emotion separated itself from the others, she put it away in a jar in her head. Storing them out of the way until they could be examined at leisure.

"I just got married." She said finally, opening her eyes and looking around the room. It was larger than her own sitting room, and much more untidy with books and papers littering every available surface. A pair of leather boots lay discarded by another chair and the black and silver trimmed robe he had worn to the High Kings palace was thrown carelessly across the back of a plush sofa. She got up slowly, ignoring the slight dizziness and nausea and threaded her way through the randomly placed furniture to the black wood doors that were half open.

She leant on the doorframe and tried not to gape in amazement but failed. His bedroom was a black and purple silk ocean. The tiled floor was covered in rich rugs overlapping one another carelessly, and the black walls reached up to a ceiling that was covered by acres of silk hangings of purple so dark it looked black. His canopied four-poster bed was huge, and outsized her own, more than generous bed, by several feet. It was covered with more black drapes and purple bedding, and mounded with pillows and a soft fur throw.

"No wonder every single woman in the Fae kingdoms hates me." She whispered walking silently over to a dressing table and sitting down. She looked at her pale face in the mirrors and began to carefully remove the strands of gems from her hair, starting with the crown of black diamonds. Jareth looked up at her from where he was sat with his feet up on a chaise watching the moon gliding over the labyrinth. He said nothing as he watched his wife removing her jewels, stopping himself from rushing to her so that he could renew the skin contact again, to touch her very essence. He shut away his feelings and looked back up at the equally unobtainable moon floating in the black sky.

"OK." Sarah said, finally getting up from removing the ornaments out of her hair. "Say it now or forever hold your peace. I can't stand it when you're mad at me and I don't know why!" She said walking up to him and standing with her hands on her hips. He turned at looked at her, for what seemed like days until she blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, just don't bring it up again." She said loftily as she turned and walked to the doors. Just as she reached them they slammed closed in her face. "You know, sometimes you're really rude." She sighed trying to open the doors before looking back at him over her shoulder. "First you refuse to talk, then you refuse to let me out. I wish…"

"Shut up." He said getting up with cat like grace and walking towards her. Sarah shut her mouth instantly, unable to do anything else except curse him in her head. "I also object to you using those words when referring to me." He said smirking as she scowled at him. He leant back on the closed doors and watched her internal struggle. Finally she snorted and turned away from him.

"Turn around." She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes in the effort to disobey him. "Selindé, turn around." Every inch was grudgingly given as she turned around again and looked up at him. He leaned forward and carefully brushed away her tears.

"Eventually you'll realise its just easier to do things my way than arguing." He said before running his fingers into her hair and kissing her. She froze as his lips touched hers, soft and gentle before he was kissing her deeply as his tongue explored her mouth through lips she hadn't realised she had opened. His touch was electric, and she was melting, hot emotion coursing through her veins making her want to moan and wrap her arms around him and never let him go. Then he was gone, the heat of his body and the rich taste of him were all that remained. She closed her eyes and gasped for breath.

"First of all you completely disobeyed my orders about not saying anything in court. You made me look foolish. If you ever do that again, I will have to punish you, even if I was rather impressed with you knocking that sick son of a bitch out. Breaking Elindah's wrist was plain idiotic and I refuse to field death threats between you both, you've started this special little war, and so you're going to have to finish it. You may have gotten the Seelie Court on your side, but by demanding those terms Tilingdor will strike back at us with twice as many people on his side. Everybody always believed that Shayene was favoured by the High King and by the Court, and you've just proved it to them all over again." Jareth paused in his tirade to look at her still standing there where he had left her, facing the door, her eyes closed and tears falling unchecked down her cheeks.

"Secondly, the ritual that was just performed to unite us was created a millennia ago by my ancestors who thought that women were chattel and had no right to request anything of the man who chose to take her to his bed. It was purely to make sure that the woman could not run away from her husband or cheat on him with another, and for no other reason. Do not take any of it to heart, because it means nothing." He said standing behind her and whispering in her ear. She stood as still as a rock, her eyes still closed and he sighed, walking over to the dresser where she had left her things. He picked up her crown and snorted before throwing it back onto the tabletop, scattering jewels.

"Now you may speak." He stood looking out of the window again, examining her emotions floating around in his head. He knew when she moved, when she breathed, but looked around at her in surprise as she spoke.

"I haven't ever been kissed like that before." She refused to look at him, as he laughed, ashamed at not having ever been kissed.

"You're telling me you're 25 years old and you've never…" She shook her head, blushing furiously as he strode up to her and pulled up her chin in his hand to make her look at him. "Good." He said and promptly kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck automatically leaning into his strength and warmth. He eventually pulled away from her, not wanting to frighten her with the intensity of his need for her. "You should go to bed, the ritual was exhausting." He said running his thumb across her lips and cheek.

"You're going to make me go to bed, on my own, on my wedding night?" She asked incredulously as she ran a curious hand across the exposed expanse of his chest where his poet's shirt lay open.

"After everything that you have gone through both here and in the Aboveground, I did not want to… presume." He said quietly.

"You were wrong about the ritual. I meant everything that I said, and I expect you to hold true to everything you said too. I owe you my life and my soul belongs to you. I'm not made of porcelain, I won't break if you touch me, and I'm not leaving. I couldn't anyhow, since I can't get through the doors." She sighed.

"I don't want to be alone, not like it was before. When you released me in the throne room, I thought I was going to have to live that way for the rest of my life, just an empty shell. You can't give me everything I've ever wanted and then take it away again because you're worried I might get frightened. I'm frightened all the time, of you, of the magic I can feel flowing through my veins, Elindah trying to kill me, of everything that's happened to me, and of this crazy stupid feeling I have in my heart every time you are near me. I want you to love me." She whispered wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his neck.

Jareth picked her up and carried her to his bed at the same time extinguishing the candles around them.

He picked her up and carried her to his bed at the same time extinguishing the candles around them.

"I have waited so long to hear you say that." He whispered as she wrapped her arms around his muscular torso she reached up and kissed him hesitantly, not quite sure what she should be doing.

"Make me yours." She whispered, pulling him closer. In their minds a white haze descended, sparking in the magical flux, their soul joining in the time honoured way as their bodies succumbed to their mutual desire.

Slowly the fires of their joining flickered out, leaving them both spent, but satisfied. Jareth opened his eyes and moved so he could look at her. She smiled at him as he wiped away her tears and carefully kissed her bruised lips. She sighed as he pulled away from her and settled her into a more comfortable position by his side. She was asleep in minutes, her fingers twined in his, but Jareth lay awake for a long time, listening to his wife's soft breathing.

"My wife." He whispered to himself looking up at the silent moon shining at the top of his windows. "Not so unobtainable after all." He refused to brood about the consequences of her actions, and instead admired and congratulated himself for finally getting the one thing he had always wanted, his equal, his Queen, his wife.


	22. Chapter 21 Shayene

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 21 – Shayene

"Are you going to get out of bed today?" Jareth asked as he walked past the bed to enter the bathroom. Sarah moaned and rolled over, stretching.  
"I don't think I can." She said as he reappeared, clutching a toothbrush. She found it oddly amusing that the King of the Goblins did such mundane things as brush his teeth with a green toothbrush. He grinned maliciously at her before disappearing into his cavernous dressing room and returning with a heavy fur cloak.

"You'll need this when you do." He said cryptically.  
"It's the middle of summer…"  
"And your point is?" Sarah sighed and crawled out of the bed, walking stiffly to the bathroom. Jareth couldn't resist watching her, admiring her naked body.  
"Hey! Nothing to see here!" She cried covering her butt and flushing as she remembered what had happened during the night as she slammed the bathroom door behind her. Jareth laughed and opening the drapes, walked out onto the balcony to look over his Labyrinth, already baking in the morning sun.

She returned some time later having dressed in a dark grey satin gown and joined him on the balcony, feeling almost shy as she stood next to him squinting out at the single redwood standing in solitude in the middle of nowhere, wavering in the heat haze.  
"I can only think of one place where I might need a fur cloak… am I right?" Jareth looked across at her and raised his brow.  
"Wait and see. Are you ready?"  
"I guess." She said walking back in and throwing the cloak around her shoulders. Jareth joined her and picked up her crown from where he had left it on the dresser the night before.

"You might want this." He said placing it on her head. She frowned and looked up at him.  
"Why would I need this in a dead city?" He smirked at her and pulled her between the veils taking the opportunity to kiss her.  
She gasped as the freezing air hit her uncovered face and hands, and she quickly wrapped the cloak tighter around herself, looking up into the snow-laden sky.  
"Bbbbrrrr!" She said as her teeth began to chatter.  
"You dragged me out of bed to come visit a snow storm?" Jareth ignored her, and taking hold of her hand pulled her further up the rocky path they had appeared on. Shortly, as she was beginning to run out of breath, the snow stopped falling, opening out the view as they looked down into a wide valley, its central expanse covered with tall graceful buildings and towers, all broken, their tops like jagged teeth biting at the low clouds.

"Oh!" Sarah gasped. Before Jareth could say anything she was walking down the path towards the snow shrouded city, tears forming in her eyes both from the cold, and from the wealth of memories that forced their way to the top of Jareth's mind, inserting themselves into her own as they did so. She saw how the city once looked, its towers topped with gold and silver domes, burning like fire in the sun as graceful and beautifully clothed Fae walked the tree lined streets.  
The snows had only come after Tilingdor had destroyed her people, taking away the magic that surrounded the mountains and bringing back the snow and cold to cover the dead in a blanket of pristine white.

"Shayéne." Sarah whispered as she reverently touched a broken pillar that had stood at the entrance to the city, both hinges and gate gone, and its pair leaning drunkenly inwards towards the buildings. She ignored Jareth walking behind her and continued on, reliving his memories and comparing them to the reality.  
She whimpered as her foot unearthed a white bone as she trawled her way through the snow. Swallowing anger and sadness she carried on, searching for something, anything that would give her hope that perhaps this once beautiful city could live again.  
As the valley narrowed and the rocky hillside turned into towering cliffs on either side she admired the still perfect colonnades and walkways carved into the very rock, reminding her of pictures she had seen of Petra, the Rose City of Jordan in the far east of the Aboveground.

At the narrowest point, where the cliffs only left enough room from a single building to bridge the gap she walked through a thick stone archway and entered tranquillity. She stood and stared at the perfect courtyard and marble faced buildings surrounding it, backing away into the rocks as the odd snowflake fell from the sky like blossom. Her sharpening eyesight caught a small movement in an upper storey window, as though somebody had been watching her.  
Across the other side of the courtyard, the crunch of snow beneath a boot caught her hearing and she began to back out of the suddenly menacing and enclosed space, stopping when she backed into Jareth who was stood behind her.

"There's something here." She whispered as he placed a warm hand on her neck.  
"They have been waiting for you to return, just like I have."  
"I don't understand." She said turning to face him.  
"I did not tell you everything about the destruction of this city. There were… other children…"  
"What?"

"You were not the only one hidden from Tilingdor's army."  
"Some small few were secreted in the darkest and deepest mines. They have grown, they have been waiting for you… to release them from their hidden existence."  
"You protected them." She said touching her cold hand to his cheek. He nodded.  
"I did what I could in the short time I had."  
"You are amazing." She whispered, reaching up to kiss him.  
"I did it for you."  
"You saved Shayéne. I will never be able to repay you."

"You already have in a way… they are waiting for you." He nodded in the direction of the empty courtyard and watched as she bit her lip, turning from the safety of his embrace to walk out alone into the palace courtyard.  
"I have returned." She whispered into the eddying breeze. "Forgive me for my absence." She wasn't really sure if they could hear her, but somehow she knew she wasn't really speaking to those left alive. The breeze picked up her words and scattered them, echoing forlornly through the broken buildings like the wailing sigh of the dead, finally able to rest from their cold watch.

She stood and waited, catching occasional glimpses of movement in the corner of her eye until finally, they came, a young man, dressed in heavy boots and furs walking out of a doorway to her right, followed by a small child and a woman. She turned and watched them approach her, others slowly coming out from their hiding places to join the gathering. She looked back and noted in shock that Jareth was stood holding a young girl in his arms, her tiny hands trustingly encircled around his neck as she whispered in his ear making him chuckle.

"We never thought that Jareth would keep his word." The young man who had first come out of hiding said eventually.  
"He doesn't make promises he doesn't intend to keep." Sarah said watching him curiously as he nodded.  
"Have you come to stay? Have you come to take the ice away?" A woman to her left stepped forward, her hand lightly hovering protectively near her child who was walking unsteadily in the snow at her feet.  
"I'm not sure… I don't know what I should be doing."  
"He will help you if you ask." She said turning her head to glance at Jareth who was still talking to the child in his arms.  
"He can't do it without you though. You have the bracelet." The young man said nodding to the visible jewellery on her arm.

"I can't believe you've all managed to survive up here. You must be so brave." Sarah said turning and looking at them all in awe. By her quick reckoning there were about 60 or 70 of them in total, not counting the children being held, or running amongst the feet of their parents.  
"We did not desert our home like you. We learned to survive on our own." Shouted an older man, pushing his way through the crowd to glare at her.  
"Shame on you Maddyn! King Jareth took her away to keep her safe. She had no choice." A tall dark haired woman punched the man in the arm.  
"Forgive Maddyn Your Majesty. He is bitter about our plight." She said turning to Sarah.

"Please don't call me that. My name is Selindé. I don't have any right to ask that you call me your Queen. Shayene belongs to you more than it does to me, though I want to make the city what it once was… I swear that if I can change things to help you, I will."  
"And what if Tilingdor returns?" Asked an anonymous voice from the back of the crowd. Sarah turned and looked for the speaker.  
"Then I will kill him. He has already been warned. Right after I knocked him out."  
"You knocked him out?" Sarah grinned and looked over at a teenaged boy at the edge of the crowd.

"I did. I also told him that if he dared enter Shayene again, I would cut him into very small pieces and send him back to his people in boxes." The teenager goggled at her and then shrugged.  
"Will you resume trading?" The tall young man asked.  
"As soon as we are able, if you are willing to help? I'm afraid you know more about Shayene's resources than I. I think I'm going to be learning about this for some time to come."  
"I can help if you'll let me." Isenith said walking through the crowd that politely gave way to him. The darkling stood tall in his thick dark fur cloak, and Sarah realised that the others looked at him with respect. Sarah smiled and nodded.  
"I'd appreciate that." She shivered beneath her cloak and Isenith noticing, nodded to the others.  
"In, it's going to snow again." They all nodded at him and hurried off indoors; Isenith smiled at her and followed them, leaving her alone. She turned and walked back to Jareth who was once more watching her, the child gone from his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me Isenith was from Shayéne?"  
"You didn't need to know."  
"So he wasn't really your slave?"  
"He was, until I released him. We have been friends for a long time. He had much to learn, and I had much to learn from him. " Jareth shrugged.

"The fastest way to do that was to bind him so that I could transfer what he needed to know quickly, he escaped the ambush since he was with me at the time. It was he who protected the others whilst I took you to safety." Sarah nodded thoughtfully.  
"They want me to take away the ice, but I don't know how…" He looked at her blankly and she knew he was waiting for her to ask. She moved closer to him, and pushed her cold hands underneath his own thick cloak, finding his shirt and sneaking her hands under it to his warm skin. He shuddered and growled in her ear.

"Please Jareth, will you help? I want to do this for them. I feel like I owe them."  
"You don't owe them anything, they are just bitter. They will learn to respect you, and will understand eventually why you needed to be protected more than they did."  
"Why did I need to be protected? Other than being my fathers daughter?"  
"You are one of the very few that Shayéne will respond to. Your royal blood built this city, forged its heart and kindled its soul, only you can set it alight again."  
"Will you help me?" She looked up at him, and instead of answering, he kissed her.  
"Your wish is my command. Come, I've stood about in the cold long enough, and I really don't appreciate having your freezing cold fingers on my back." Sarah smiled and kissed him again before removing her hands.  
"Thank you." He grunted and followed her as she walked across the courtyard and into the gloomy depths of the central buildings.

They entered a darkened hallway and on into a domed room, empty and filled with dust and debris.  
Small shafts of grey light filtered down though snow covered windows high up in the dome and highlighted the dust kicked up by the dozens of feet. They were all waiting for them, shuffling closer in curiosity and apprehension as Sarah and Jareth stopped in the centre of the tiled floor. Jareth turned and took hold of her hands, entwining her fingers in his own.

"It will be hard. The Labyrinth is elemental, and easily changes form to whatever you wish it to be, Shayéne is not ruled by magic, and you will have to force the nature of our surroundings into what you need it to become." He told her quietly as she shivered.  
"How will I know what it should look like?"  
"Use my memories. Concentrate, and begin when you feel you are ready." He said nodding. She closed her eyes and listened to him mutter an incantation, felt the first stirrings of a hidden breeze as the magic flux began to flow between them, and through the children of Shayéne as they also joined their energy to the spell.

What began as a trickle of magic, making her extremities tingle, soon became a raging flood, filling her and seeping out to the others. Faster it flowed, threatening to sweep her away into the flux, but she held steady, somehow concentrating the magic into a single beam that soared through the building above them and began falling back to the ground in a dome of golden magic softly covering everything in a sparkling light that refused to fade.

She could feel the faint throb of Shayéne's beating heart of black diamond touching her own, and felt the first glimmers of life returning to the veins of gold as her bracelet grew hot on her wrist. She caught the first of Jareth's memories without warning and was dragged into the strength of them. Battling against being lost in his mind she forced the magic touched land to conform to the memory, perspiration breaking out on her cold face.

The battle continued and as it grew easier to manage she drew more memories from him, snatching them from his grasp so that the magic she wielded could possess them also, tearing and reforming the very fabric of the land.

She could hear him faintly telling her that she had done enough, but couldn't stop. His memories were hiding the very things she truly wanted to have returned, and yet he denied them from her, fighting against him she finally won, tearing down walls and hidden crevices to dredge up images of her family, of her mother and sister and his brother, the magic screaming in her ears as it tore her visions away, she continued regardless, and forced the flux into the memories she had stolen.

The blow across the side of her face stunned her, and in the seconds of incomprehension she lost her grip of the twisting inferno of magic. It broke from her touch as she screamed and tore through them all, speeding across the lands, out into the other Fae kingdoms. She staggered and fell to her knees as Jareth swore at her in several different languages.  
"You can not bring the dead back to life. The magic would kill you first and I will not loose you to a memory!" He snarled in her ear as she sobbed, clinging to him in terror.

"I just wanted…"  
"Nothing! You wanted nothing… nothing you can have at any rate. If you ever dare to invade my mind like that again I will destroy you before I realise what I am doing. You have no idea how close you were to death!"  
"Peaceful oblivion. How I have sometimes longed for that." She said without thinking. She gasped as he dragged her up off the floor and backhanded her hard across the face. She felt the hot copper of blood on her lip but could not find the energy to cry.

"I know." She said tiredly as he continued to glare at her. "No trying to kill myself, no bringing people back from the dead, no stealing your memories and more respect. I'll try harder, really."  
"You'd better." He snarled before she blacked out. She never knew if he caught her as she fell, but had the distinct impression as she woke that maybe he hadn't, the palms of her hands felt bruised, and she had a graze on her knee and elbow, not to mention the painful cut on her lip and the swelling of his hand print across her cheek.


	23. Chapter 22 The Memory Remains

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 22 – The Memory Remains

She groaned as she rolled over, finding another bruise on her butt as she sat up. The room she found herself in was sparsely decorated, and the bed small but richly covered in warm furs. The sun was shining through the small window and she could see down into a small green valley where wild flowers and shrubs grew in abundance. She jumped as Jareth stalked into the room and slammed the door behind him, making the room seem suddenly much, much smaller as he glared at her, anger darkening his mismatched eyes.

"I was going to apologise, but you could have warned me first!" She said climbing off the bed and reaching for a glass of water on the bedside table. She stared at her shaking hand before picking the glass up trying not to spill its contents. She sniffed it carefully first, but it smelt of fresh rain and spring, she downed it in one, wincing as she caught her cut lip on the edge of the glass.

"You're insane." He told her, shaking his head.

"And you're meant to protect me! It's not just my fault! I can't see why you won't at least take some of the blame yourself…" She said getting off the bed and walking unsteadily past him to look out of the window. She gulped and stopped as he wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her back to him.  
"Did I not warn you it would be difficult?" He whispered in her ear, sending ripples of pleasure down her spine as his lips and hot hands grazed her skin. She nodded mutely and moved slightly so her body was closer to his. He chuckled and left her. She sighed.

"Did it work?" She asked finally giving into her curiosity as he flopped down on the bed and put his feet up, boots and all.  
"Better than I expected. You are much stronger than any of us thought. I shall have to guard myself against your mind in future."  
"I didn't know." She said shrugging, not sure what else she could say.  
He climbed off the bed again left the room, motioning for her to follow him. Curious she followed, looking about her, impressed at the changes they had wrought. The corridors and halls were carpeted in fine rugs, and in small alcoves stood beautiful statues and fine pottery, though there were many gaps amongst those remaining.

Returning to the great throne room she stopped and gasped in surprise. The ceiling dome was now clear of ice and snow letting the sun shine down into the room, highlighting the large throne at the far end and the milling children of Shayéne, gathered in small groups muttering as Jareth lead her up to the throne.  
He raised his brow and looked her over offering her the throne. She nodded at him and sat down calmly, shivering as he touched her face and took away the bruising and cut lip. He moved and lounged on the armrest, looking as much as home here as did in his own throne room.

"This IS my throne room." He said quietly.  
"Nothing like marrying for an ulterior motive." She said sarcastically.  
"Only the best."  
She rolled her eyes and then smiled as Isenith and another tall young Fae walked over to them.  
"Majesty. We just wanted to say thank you for returning Shayéne to her former glory." The young man said, bowing to her politely.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Rohaéim Your Majesty. Elected leader of our people before Isenith was able to return to us, and King Jareth brought you back." He said bowing again.  
"You and Isenith will still have to do much of the running of things round here." Jareth said picking at his fingernails. "I will be busy for a time with the Labyrinth and Selindé has much yet to learn before I can unleash her without worrying that she'll start another war with the rest of the nations. Plus we still need to get back everything she told him to return."

"I beg your pardon?" Rohaéim said looking blankly at Jareth.  
"The price Selindé made him pay when they had their little chat..." He said smirking at Isenith.  
"10 leagues of land to be forfeited from his and Magénne's borders and the return of every single thing he stole from Shayéne. Plus the matter of him being returned in small boxes…" Sarah said smiling as Rohaéim grinned.  
"I'm impressed Your Majesty. Quick thinking. What about trade?"

"They are forbidden from trading with us. Our new trade routes will be north through the Goblin Realms and then east to Kel-Thályn. I'm sure my King will provide us with guards." Sarah said thoughtfully.  
"Only if you ask me nicely."  
"Perhaps we should talk about that later." She said archly.  
"Do we have any requirements that can't be made or harvested here?"

"No Your Majesty. Now the ice and snow is gone, the animals and vegetation will return. We will be self sufficient in a short time, and King Jareth always provides us with anything we need. Now that you have opened up the mines again we can begin harvesting the most valuable of Shayéne's assets. I only have one worry, that others will come, seeking their own fortune and glory in our city."  
"Would you deny those who legitimately request to move here, to work beside everybody else?" Sarah asked him as he paused then shook his head.  
"There is always chaff mixed with the wheat until you sieve it out. Perhaps you will let us interview those who come to see if they are chaff?"

"By all means. You will be the ones living and working with them after all." Sarah nodded feeling suddenly very exhausted. "Perhaps I should leave you all to do your own thing. I don't have very much experience with running a Kingdom, and it certainly looks like you're used to doing it yourselves. Jareth can call me if you need me for anything." She said getting up from the throne and walking towards the doors.  
"I think I just need some air." She muttered as Isenith looked at her concerned as she passed him. He nodded and stepped aside.

She walked out of the palace and inhaled the clear mountain air, untainted with the coldness of the snow and ice. The courtyard was now clear, a small fountain sparking in a corner were the sun hit it. The marble colonnades were now ice free and unbroken where the children of Shayéne walked and laughed and played, bringing out linen and clothes to air in the fresh breeze.

She walked on out through the thick archway protecting the palace and took in the perfect sight of the towers of the city gleaming with their domes of gold and silver once more intact, the buildings whole and unscathed by the passage of war and siege. The entrance gates stood tall and straight again, their iron bindings and hinges untouched by time. Sarah sighed, relieved that the magic she and Jareth had created had worked so well, that now the dead city was once more alive, its heart beating below her feet.

"It would have been very different if you had managed to bring back the dead." Jareth said stepping out from a handy shadow.  
"I'm not strong enough for that." She said sadly running her hand across his chest as she stepped past him.  
"I'm glad. Having to face your father even when I wasn't his son in law was hard enough." He said with a serious expression taking hold of her hand and walking with her back up the hill.  
"I'm so tired." She said as they reached the top and turned to look back down at Shayéne.  
"Come." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into the veils.

They returned to the heat of the Labyrinth and sat in the cool shade of the Rose Courtyard, where Lucia joined them, bearing cold fruit drinks. She smirked at Sarah knowingly who blushed, clashing slightly with a small rose that wouldn't stop tangling itself in her hair.  
"There's no need to say anything dear. We all know how good Jareth is in bed." Sarah looked at her blankly wondering if she dared ask how his sister could possibly know such a thing.  
"Its not as though he's been celibate all his life." Jareth looked at his sister, wondering if he could gag her without Sarah noticing.  
"Thank you Lucia, for revealing my sordid past."  
"You're welcome." She laughed.

"I just wanted to let you know that Tilingdor has returned Shayéne's things. You might not however want to examine some of them too closely, that's if you can get into the throne room in the first place…" She said wrinkling her nose before walking away to her orangery.  
"Well that was unexpected." Sarah murmured taking a sip of her drink.  
"If I didn't know better I'd be thinking that Lucia had a new toy the way she's acting, but I'm fairly certain she's still entertaining the same people she was yesterday." Jareth said shaking his head.  
"People? As in more than one?"

"She is single, rather good looking and from a brotherly perspective, rather a good catch. She's more than entitled to entertain whomever she wants, just so long as its not Theo's father I don't care."  
"Theo's father is still alive then."

"Unfortunately. I did try to have him assassinated, but he's a slippery little sod. Caused no end of nightmares when we had to invite him to the family estate. I don't think my mother ever forgave him for relieving himself in one of her favorite urns. Particularly since it was the one she kept my fathers unlamented ashes in." Sarah stifled a snigger and drank more of the juice.  
"It's still somewhat beyond my comprehension that Lucia agreed to his petition in the first place. The thought of that slimy creature even touching her, let alone having the mental and physical capacities to shag anything never ceases to astound me. Especially when Theo turned out as well as he did."

"Some of us can see past the "I'm God" behavior. Occasionally." Sarah remarked standing up and walking towards the throne room.  
"I resent that. I've never admitted to being God, just Godlike. I'm your King, and you shouldn't talk about me like that, its rude, and I could make it punishable by death."  
"If you like. You know how much I crave for death. What could be better, death by my own King's hand? It would make a really good romantic trash novel. You'd be famous."  
"I already am famous. Infamous."  
"Yes. For stealing away small children in the night and seducing young girls."  
"I never seduced you."  
"And you are a terrible liar. You didn't have to. Your pheromones did all the work." Jareth couldn't help but chuckle as he followed her into the tiny space by the doors of the throne room.

"When you said they stripped the place bare, I wasn't sure whether you were joking or not. Now I see that you weren't, did he have to take my demand quite so literally?" Sarah asked sighing as she noticed a slightly used chamber pot underneath an extremely worn rug. "Perhaps you could…" Sarah waggled her hand towards the rest of the throne room as Jareth rolled his eyes.  
"I'll make it up to you, promise!" She said batting her eyelashes at him. He pulled into his arms and kissed her breath away. When he finally relinquished her she noted with satisfaction that the throne room was empty. "Oooohh, multitasking!" She said grinning as he led her out towards his private chambers where he could ravish her in comfort, proving to her just how well he could multi task.

"Why don't you let the Others go to Shayéne? They could help with getting the trading under way." Sarah said as they lay together after their lovemaking, discussing Shayéne and its children.  
"That's a good idea. I'll ask when I'm next in their vicinity." He said stretching. "Damn." He sighed clambering from the tangle of limbs and bed sheets.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I have been called." He said shrugging as he pulled his shirt on as she nodded, feeling his sadness.  
"I'll be here when you get back." She said kissing him passionately before his disappeared through the veils.

It became something of a routine for her to wait for him in the Rose Courtyard, or in the library if it was raining, after he had been to deal with a wished away child. She could see his resignation to the job, his hate of the people who wished their children away that was rarely satisfied when they were given to their new Fae family. She didn't ask, and he didn't tell. All she could do was support him and it seemed to be all he needed from her.

He continued to teach her magic, how to twist the elemental nature of the Labyrinth into greater and more complex shapes, pushing her boundaries and mental reflexes. He forbade Isenith from telling her about the continued attacks from Elindah's assassins and had Isenith move all of the Others to Shayéne, making sure their protection was assured.

It was during a particularly warm afternoon as they lazed in the comfort of the shaded Rose Courtyard that he suddenly muttered and stood up abruptly.  
"Another?" Sarah asked sitting up and looking at him.  
"Two. I must call Isenith." He sighed.  
"Can't I help?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No." He growled.

"Pretty please?"  
"I don't have time to teach you."  
"I already know how it's done." Sarah said standing up and clipping her hair away from her face. "I was there remember?"  
"I will have to teach you how to travel the veils."  
"I know how to do that too."  
"Selindé shut up. I'm talking about the veils between here and the Aboveground, it is far more dangerous than travelling about the Underground."  
"Oh." She said.

"You must swear to me you will not use this ability without making sure I know exactly where you are going, do you understand?"  
"Don't you always know where I am anyhow?" Sarah shrugged.  
"Do you want to do this or not?" He asked glaring at her as she nodded. "Then swear it." She reached up and touched his cheek.  
"I swear it." She smiled as he caught her hand and kissed it, at the same time she concentrated on the explanations and rules he poured into her brain, making it ache for a moment, as she comprehended the essence of traveling between the worlds. She suddenly felt the pulsing need to go to whoever it was that was wishing away their sibling as he taught her how to tap into his powers over the labyrinth.

"Now do you understand the danger?"  
"Yes." She whispered looking up into his mismatched eyes and falling in love with him all over again.  
"Later." He said kissing her swiftly. Snapping his fingers he drew a beautiful silver and black robe from her dressing room which he placed over her shoulders.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, waiting for her to nod before he pulled her into the veils.


	24. Chapter 23 The Goblin Queen

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 23 – The Goblin Queen

"So how do I get in?" Sarah asked, folding her arms and looking up at the rather typical London three story terraced house where music blared out into the night from an upper floor window. Jareth looked at her like she'd just turned into somebody he didn't know.  
"Well its not as though I can fly."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't know how? Its not one of those things I think about asking you to teach me."  
"You wanted to do this, its not my fault you are woefully unprepared. Perhaps you should let the master lead the way." Jareth muttered shaking his head and preening his spiky hair fondly.

"You are sometimes way too in love with yourself." She said narrowing her eyes as she watched him. "If I didn't know better I'd say you enjoyed all this."  
"I'm an evil, child stealing, young girl seducing King, if I don't love me then who will, and who doesn't love a bit of theatre?" He shrugged. "My aim is after all, to please and fulfill wishes, performing a public service." He said bitterly.

Sarah didn't reply, twitching her cloak further around her shoulders to ward off the gale that shot round the edge of the building and trundled on down the dirty alleyway they had arrived in.  
"Pretty sure that's not how most people see it." She shivered again.  
"You'll just have to teach me then." She said grinning as he glared at her and then stopped, as he was suddenly very, very close, pressing her up against the alley wall and whispering in her ear.  
Sarah valiantly tried to prevent her heart from jumping out of her chest as he held her close. Her eyes widened as he explained how to change form.  
"You must not tell anybody else." He said blithely walking away from her.  
"Why?" She asked faintly wishing he hadn't.  
"It's a family secret."  
"Like noodle soup."  
"Something like that."

She sighed, gathered herself mentally, and changed form. Of course it didn't happen perfectly the first time, but in the time between each individual second, away from the noise of human life, she could practice until she had the process down right.  
"Good enough?" She asked mentally as she sat on the brick wall and preened her feathers slightly. She sat and watched him, marvelling at how much better her eyesight was in this form.  
"Not bad." He said admiring her. "Why a raven?"  
"Because it was the first bird I thought of other than a sparrow."  
"There's no hope." He sighed fading away through the veils.

The raven took flight, clawing its way through the windy sky until it managed to look at least fairly used to doing so, landing on the small railing outside the open window, mentally closing its ears as the rock music continued to pound out, slowed recklessly by the splitting of time. She 'nudged' the Aboveground and suddenly it all ran up to speed. The raven cawed and settled itself again on the railings as another gust of wind shook its precarious perch. The argument continued above the music, regardless of the gap in time they had just jumped through.

Sarah watched through the eyes of the Raven and filed away all the new swear words the two brothers were throwing at each other, filled with spite and hate.  
"I wouldn't mind but they are identical twins, and both look about 13." She sighed mentally. "No baby snatching today." She waited calmly as the brothers continued to hurl insults at each other and then with ease, caught the muttered oath, the wish sparkling around his head as one twin wished his brother away. Sarah could feel the labyrinth stirring as the magic filled it . The wind suddenly howled through the house, catching the brothers unaware as the music suddenly stopped. Sarah sighed in relief that they hadn't just seen a perfectly ordinary raven turn off the stereo. "That's better."

"Daniel have you been keeping pets again? Mom's going to kill you when she finds out!"  
"I didn't, it's not mine!"  
"Well then how did it get in here?" The first twin asked trying to shoo the rather large raven off his stereo. Sarah pecked at his hands making him back away rather quickly.  
"You were the one who left the window open."  
"You were the one supposed to close it before."  
"I hate you."  
"I hate you more. I wish the goblins really would come and take you away right now!" The first twin screamed as his brother leapt and throttled him.

"You know. I could stand and watch you kill each other all night." Sarah said picking at her fingernails as she leaned back against the tall chest of draws, trying to adopt Jareth's bored tones.  
"But I'm rather a busy person, and my appointment book is full." She smiled darkly at them where they lay scrapping on the floor at her feet.  
"Its also rather impolite to stare." She continued mildly, waiting for the wind to howl though the house again for added effect, letting it snap and tear at her hair and cloak.  
"You're… you're…"

"You're not the Goblin King." The second twin said dragging his brother to his feet, continuing to stare at Sarah.  
"10 out of 10 that boy." Sarah laughed gamely. The boy twitched as she pointed her finger at him.  
"Next question?"  
"You're not real. You're not supposed to be real." The first twin gasped backing away from her. "You're just a fairytale!" He said scornfully.  
"Really, can we stop with the repeating ourselves? It's getting a little tedious." Both boys shut up as she stopped leaning on the chest of draws and took a step towards them.

"Lets get a few things straight here, just so nobody gets confused. I'm real, regardless of my gender, and one of you has just wished the other one away… oh, sorry, lets get that out of the way first." She clicked her fingers summoning two scaly little goblins that appeared, bowed at her and then disappeared again, taking one of the twins away. Sarah was quite glad about that, as she had already begun to confuse the two.  
"You bring my brother back now!" The remaining twin gasped as his brother disappeared. Sarah walked up to him slowly, glaring at him until she was close enough to see the flecks of brown in his eyes. He tried to back up further into the wall and failed.  
"Lets get one thing clear straight away." She whispered as she leant on the wall next to him.

"I don't like demands, plea's, crying, tantrums or anything other than calm, collected and intelligent conversation." The boy nodded silently. "Much better." She continued.  
"You weren't meant to be real. The book was just a fairytale!"  
"I thought we'd already covered that bit?" Sarah sighed looking down at him and folding her arms Jareth style.  
"Do you know why fairy tales exist?" The boy shook his head.  
"Fear." She said as the window slammed shut behind her, making the boy jump out of his skin.

"When the world was dark and new, humans walked in fear every moment of their short lives, they made up stories to help others understand what their fears were, to teach those that would remain once they were gone and their bones turned to dust."  
"Every single fairy tale tells a story of fear. Wolves in the forest, fairies at the bottom of the garden, imps, gnomes, elves, goblins, they all exist. A goblin King, or Queen…" Sarah amended.  
"To steal away children in the night if they had been bad. To wish away a child was a very bad thing to do, but people through the centuries have continued to do so, and so the tale is passed on."  
"People always forget the price though." Sarah mused half to herself and half to the boy who was trembling.

"Price?"  
"Of wishing away a child to the Goblin King… or Queen." Sarah clarified shrugging her shoulders about the gender issue.  
"The story didn't say anything about a price. I've got some money though. I'd really like my brother back, I'll give you anything you want…"  
"The story never does mention the price, and I wouldn't offer 'everything'… since you don't know what it is that I want." Sarah smiled dangerously at the boy who cringed up against his wall.  
"Lets put it this way. You have two choices." She said creating a small flickering point of light in the centre of her palm and holding it out to him.

"Choices?"  
"You can have everything you want." She held her palm out to him.  
"Or we can do things the hard way."  
"Everything I want?"  
"Yes. Must you keep repeating me? Everything you have ever desired… all right here waiting to be taken. Your room to yourself, your parents love all to yourself. All the presents at Christmas and birthdays…" Sarah ran out of things to add.  
"Err, what's the hard way? My mom will kill me if my bothers not here when she gets home…"

"We can play a game." Sarah said laughing and walking away from him, hiding the sparkling point of light.  
"What kind of game?"  
"You have heard of the Labyrinth haven't you?" She asked looking back over her shoulder at him. The boy looked up into her sparkling eyes and saw infinity. He whimpered and nodded.  
"Its your choice." She said shrugging again, leaning back against the chest of draws.  
"What happens if I don't… do it the hard way?"  
"You get everything you want, with the added bonus that you'll remember nothing."  
"Nothing?"

"Not a thing. You won't even remember you ever had a brother."  
"Oh. I kinda quite like being a twin… there are some good things… I think I'd better try it the hard way first."  
"How do I get there?" Sarah smiled at him and opened up the veils behind him.  
"You get in through there." She said nodding. He turned and gasped, staring with horror at the Labyrinth as it slowly woke up in the morning sun, exactly as it had when it had been her standing before Jareth.  
"Err, how long… do I have?"

"Thirteen hours. Its always thirteen hours, I thought you'd read the story?"  
"I did." He whispered. "But I didn't think it would be… like this."  
"It's the Labyrinth. It is the same as it always is. Depending on your sense of perspective of course." Sarah smiled watching the magic ripple through the ancient pathways, feeding off the boy's fear and hope.  
"You'd better hurry." She said prompting him down the slope.  
"It doesn't look that far…" He said turning back to look at her as she shook her head.  
"Its much, much further than you think. Time is short." Sarah wondered if Jareth would tell her off for stealing his lines, but right then, she didn't really care. It was the truth. The boy looked at her for a few moments longer before looking back down towards the outer walls. She took that opportunity to make herself scarce, walking through the veils back to the rose courtyard.

He was lounging in his favourite seat amidst the roses, watching her as she removed the cloak from around her shoulders and flopped down next to him. He sat and watched her in silence as she watched him in return. Eventually she gave in.  
"Why do you always do that?"  
"Because I enjoy irritating you." He replied shrugging.  
"Say what you want to say, lets get it over and done with, then we can get right on to the kissing and making up bit." She said smiling sweetly at him. He moved in and kissed her smile away for some time whilst the fairies buzzed around their ears.  
Eventually she managed to take a breath as she sat curled in his arms.

"So you have no opinion?"  
"No I just wanted to do the kissing and making up bit."  
"Oh." There really wasn't anything else to say so she obliged him by doing some more kissing and making up.  
"I have no idea what to do with him next."  
"I don't generally bother any more. Isenith is much more creative than I am I'm afraid. Particularly when it comes to young boys…"  
"Eeewwwww."  
"Not that way! I swear you have a mind like the gutter sometimes. I much prefer frightening little girls, they are far more impressionable."  
"You didn't really frighten me all that much." Sarah said shaking her head.

"Oh. Perhaps the destruction of the Labyrinth before your eyes wasn't enough to convince you."  
"You did give me quite a few good dreams afterwards though." She continued smirking. "I was a hormonal teenager after all." She shrugged.  
"Indeed. These dreams…." Jareth said with a glint in his eye. Sarah laughed and got up.  
"I might show you… if you promise not to laugh."  
"I might be too busy to laugh." Jareth replied as he followed her to his rooms.

They were just getting to the interesting bits when Sarah felt the boy in the Labyrinth calling for help.  
"Do I have to go?" She sighed rolling off Jareth with a curse.  
"No. You could send Isenith."  
"What if he's busy?"  
"He'd better not be." Jareth said sulking. Sarah climbed off the bed and wrapped a dressing gown around her partially naked body before going into the sitting room to call Isenith.

"Majesty?"  
"There's a boy in the Labyrinth and he's starting to annoy me… can you help?" Sarah said perching on a chair. Isenith looked at her attire and slightly messy hair and nodded grinning.  
"Of course." Sarah nodded, ignoring his smirk as she left him standing there in the sitting room and firmly closed the door behind her.  
"I'm going for a shower." She said shucking out of her dressing gown as she headed for the bathroom.  
"I don't have one of those."  
"Then you'd better make one for me quickly before my mood dies entirely." She said as she walked past the bed. Jareth growled and waved his hand as he got up to follow her.  
"Mmmmm. Thank you." Sarah said as she walked into the glass sided shower that was already steaming hot. As she washed her hair Jareth leant against the cool tiles and watched her. She laughed at the look on his face as she dragged him in.

"I'm still fully clothed!"  
"And?" Sarah asked kissing him under the spray. Holding her for some time afterwards Jareth wondered why he hadn't ever known why humans enjoyed showers.  
"Now you know." Sarah breathed into his ear as he turned and kissed her.  
"Indeed." He said feeling himself rise to the occasion all over again. Not knowing if his back could take another session standing up he took her back to his bed to claim his wife all over again.


	25. Chapter 24 Pawn to Queen 4

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

* * *

Chapter 24 – Pawn to Queen 4

"You know you didn't give me your opinion on my efforts of being you." Sarah said some time later.  
"You distracted me."  
"But you're so very easy to distract…" Sarah said kissing her king again.  
"If you don't stop that I might have to get distracted some more." He said breaking away from her kiss and climbing from the bed.  
"Where are you going?" Sarah asked sitting up.

"The kingdom does not run itself, no matter how hard I try to ignore it." Jareth said shrugging into a fresh shirt.  
"Will you be long?"  
"The rest of the day most likely. Don't go getting into trouble, and don't…" Jareth looked up at Sarah who pouted at him and sighed knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
"If you do insist on returning to the Aboveground, then you will need to be back here by sunset. If you're not, then I suggest you start running, because I won't be happy." He said frowning.  
"Yes Your Majesty." Sarah jumped off the bed and kissed his cheek as he walked past her to pick up his other boot and disappeared into the dressing room, returning several moments later wearing a soft, shimmery rose coloured gown.  
"Be good." Jareth said frowning again as Sarah smiled at him slyly.  
"I'm always good." She smirked before disappearing, a cloak thrown over her arm and her crown in her hand.

Shayéne was a hive of activity as she entered the main courtyard of the palace, furniture and piles of moulding rubbish littered the square and she had to negotiate her way carefully over to where Isenith and Rohaéim were stood discussing the uses of a strange wooden implement that sat on the ground in front of them. She couldn't help but laugh at some of the ideas for its use they were coming up with.

"Its from the Aboveground." She told them finally, as their store of random ideas ran out. "It's really very old, but women used to wash clothes with it." She said explaining. "Imagine a big bucket, filled with water and soap, and your laundry… then you stick this in, with the fork ends into the bucket and twist it… I think." She said shrugging. "Either way, I'm really not sure that anybody round here will require it."  
"I should hope not!" Rohaéim chuckled.  
"Though you'd be surprised at what people do classify as needed…" Isenith said darkly in a fair imitation of Jareth as he sulked, watching several children trying to unroll a huge mound of material that was more hole than rug.

"Was any of it useful?" Sarah asked trying to hide the dismay in her voice.  
"Oh yes! We're not going to run out of firewood any time soon." Rohaéim snorted nodding towards the piles still around them.  
"A lot of it was in far better condition that we first thought. Most of the residences have basics of everything now, and we can get more through trading." Isenith said over Rohaéim's chuckling.  
"That's good. I'm glad that everybody has at least one or two things from Shayéne's past. Has there been anybody…"  
"Too many. There's a caravan making its way towards us from the western edge of the Goblin Kingdoms. They must have slipped past Magénne's border guards."

"Just so long as they are only people who wish to settle here, and not a hidden army."  
"No chance of that, and we have wards up across the whole country. Nothing comes inside Shayéne's borders that we don't want here." Rohaéim said, his smirk vanishing.  
"Take me, I want to see this caravan." She said.  
"Are you sure?" Isenith asked.  
"I'm sure." She held her hand out to him so he could take her through the veils. When they reappeared they were standing on a small outcrop of rock looking down a long open valley with a wide road winding itself through the middle. Along the road, surrounded by dust and the sounds of people and animals came a fairly substantial caravan.

"Hardly something you could sneak past the border." Sarah laughed.  
"Its grown, there were 3 or 4 smaller groups that have merged." Rohaéim said as she nodded.  
"Can you sense any kind of danger or intent from them?"  
"No. Just a lot of poor, hopeful people. Some mining families, farmers, weavers, basic traders."  
"I'd like to speak to them."  
"I don't think King.." Isenith started to speak.  
"Jareth knows. Don't worry, I'm not going against his wishes." Sarah smiled reassuring them both.

"_Doesn't he know what its like to be bonded?_" She asked silently.  
"_No. One day he will understand. When he finds his own mate._" Came Jareth's reply, touched with love and deep affection which she returned.  
She placed her crown on her head and accepted Isenith's arm as they guided her down the hill to the road where they could meet the approaching caravan.

It took them some time to slow, and then stop as they saw the three of them standing in their path, the lead caravan shouting and passing the message down the line. Sarah noted gladly that there were some small children amongst the older generations. Armies coming to invade rarely brought such young children, not when children were so precious in the Underground.  
3 men and a woman left their wagons and families and walked up towards where Sarah, Rohaéim and Isenith stood all bowing low as they reached them.

"Please forgive us Your Majesty, for entering your Kingdom in this way." The woman said standing back up and placing her hand over her heart.  
"Our intent is not one of secrecy, but of hope that here in Shayéne we will find a home that is far superior to the ones we have left behind in Tilingdor and Magénne."  
"We are hard workers Majesty, we brought tools and supplies. All we want is a chance to work, to improve our lot." One of the men spoke up, also placing his hand over his heart.  
"Shayéne needs loyalty, and a willingness to work hard, to benefit everyone." Sarah said nodding thoughtfully as she considered their words. Like Isenith she could not sense anything but honesty from them.  
"For a home that is safe, and healthy, our loyalty and hard work are yours Majesty." The woman said.  
"Then I welcome you to my lands. Follow the road, it will bring you to the city and to safety. Isenith and Rohaéim will ensure you have homes and food and work." She said motioning to them both as the men and woman stood before her nodding in relief.  
"We are grateful. We will not disappoint." They bowed low again before walking back towards their waiting families to share the good news.

"Well that was easy." Sarah said.  
"Let us hope that any others we might get will be the same." Isenith frowned.  
"We can't afford to turn away hard workers if we want to get the mines back up and running properly." Rohaéim replied clapping Isenith on the back. "Don't be a pessimist."  
"He can't help it, he's had to put up with Jareth for too long." Sarah laughed.  
"I'll leave you to it then. Call if I can do anything!" Sarah smiled and stepped backwards through the veils, feeling a hidden cold breeze across her face. It was raining when she walked out into the side street and drawing her cloak further around her shoulders Sarah quickly changed to her raven form, letting the rain slide off her feathers as she flew up into the cold air.

She paused for a while and perched on a rusting railing at the back by an open downstairs window of a random house, listening with curiosity to the comings and goings of the people inside. She was just getting to an interesting conversation when a skinny tabby cat jumped up at her. She cawed at the cat, and took flight as it leapt for her again. She flew randomly across the busy city and eventually found herself out in the suburbs, flying over a familiar townhouse. Sighing mentally she dropped and landed on the patch of scrubby lawn at the front of the building and pretended to be looking for worms or something whilst she listened.

"I'm sorry Mr Daveere, I haven't yet seen James, and as soon as I do I'll give him your message. Sorry again for the trouble." Karolyn said snarling under her breath as she slammed the phone down. "Stupid men."  
"Karolyn? Have you seen James at all today?"  
"No Chris. He's still upstairs. Refuses to come down. Perhaps he needs to see a shrink." She said nastily as her fingernails clacked against the keyboard.  
"He's going to have to come down at some point, he's loosing his clients. What's up with him anyhow?"  
"Some stupid bitch who used to be a client came round a couple of weeks ago and messed with his head."  
"Well tell him if you see him I can't keep… hello, can I help?" Chris asked turning to see a furious Sarah glaring at him from the doorway.  
"Not really, but thanks for asking."  
"Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm the stupid bitch." She said with a straight face. Karolyn had the grace to blush slightly. "My names Sarah, Sarah Williams." She continued holding out her hand to Chris.  
"Williams… not the…"  
"Yes. That one." She icily, stalking past them, her cloak flaring out in her wake as she strode up the stairs.  
"Wow." Chris said before returning to his office. "I'm not surprised James needs some time off with her around. What a killer!"

The apartment door was locked as Sarah reached the top, and instead of banging, she ran a finger over the lock and listened for it clicking. Magic was such a useful thing she thought to herself as she walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

The apartment was in darkness, the blinds and shutters all closed over the big windows. She tried not to breathe too deeply in the festering smell and made her way further into the sitting room. Flicking her finger at the windows she opened the blinds to let in some fresh air, and some light and found James blinking on the sofa dressed in a pair of cut off jeans and far too large t-shirt.

"I told you Karolyn, sod off. And close the damn blinds on your way out!" He groaned reaching for a fresh can of beer, staring morosely at the flickering TV.  
"You're disgusting." Sarah said flicking off the TV. "Get up, go take a bath and for god sake stop drinking that shit." She snarled.  
"Jesus Christ Sarah!" James gasped climbing unsteadily to his feet. "I didn't think you'd come back! Oh my god! You've come home!" He laughed spilling the fresh can and dancing towards her. Sarah took careful aim and punched him in the face.  
"Fucking hell! What was that for?" James shouted when he came to sprawled on the floor, hanging on to his bleeding nose. In her head she ignored Jareth who was laughing his head off.

"You're a lying shit. All those talks about being strong, and moving on. You can't even act on your own advice."  
"What?"  
"Look at you, wallowing in your own self righteous pity. I came back to apologise for misleading you. But I'm not going to. You frightened me James. I thought you were my friend, but you couldn't see beyond your own feelings." She said throwing a towel at him.  
"I am your friend! I love you!" He whimpered stuffing the towel under his nose.  
"You may love me James, but I don't love you. It's the truth. I came back to make sure you're OK, which obviously you're not."  
"I just wanted…" He muttered behind the towel.  
"You're such a mess! The business is going down the drain because you can't get over it."  
"I just want my life to be with you."

"You knew you couldn't have that. Why can't you understand?"  
"Because I know you love me really. I know you Sarah."  
"Oh get over yourself. I'm sorry James, but you need to know the truth."  
"What truth?"  
"Look at me." Sarah said commanding him to be still with a no nonsense tone. James sat up from leaning against the back of the sofa and looked into her eyes.

"What… what has he done to you?" He whispered in awe.  
"He didn't do this. I'm not human James. Its not some kind of miracle that I can walk again, and that the scars I had from the crash are all gone. I belong to Jareth, I am a part of the Labyrinth. Now do you understand why I can't stay here?" She watched as he nodded dumbly, not taking his eyes off her own, whirling pools of darkness and starlight. "I'm sorry. But I had to know that you understood." She said as he finally turned away.  
"Please go." He whispered. "I don't want you to see me like this."  
"Too late. Just get yourself back together again and everything will be OK." She said reassuring him.  
"Will you ever come back?"  
"Maybe, just to visit." She faded from view and James sighed before getting shakily to his feet and stumbling over to the bathroom to sort himself out.

Sarah could feel the Labyrinth resting, the sun sitting at the western edge of the kingdom, almost waiting for her to return.  
"You're late."  
"The sun hasn't set yet."  
"That's because I told it not to." Jareth turned and watched her as she walked towards him trying to clamp down on the fear in his heart.  
"You didn't have to do that, I promised you I'd come back." She whispered enveloping herself in his strong arms gratefully, kissing away his fears. "I belong here. I belong to you." She said nuzzling his neck.  
"Good. Come dinner is ready." He said rising and taking her cloak from around her shoulders and leading her to the small dining room, already occupied by Theo and Lucia.

"Hello Auntie! Long time no see!" Theo giggled handing Sarah a glass of wine as she stepped through the door.  
"Theo are you drunk?"  
"Not really…" He laughed again, "I'm still revelling in the vision of Elindah and Joránn getting a whole bunch of whoopass! You can't believe the amount of gossip and rumours that are circulating in the court now."  
"No doubt you can turn them all to your advantage." Jareth remarked dryly as he sat down at the table.  
"Too right. I am the most wanted Fae in the court and its all thanks to my beautiful Auntie here." Theo said grabbing hold of Sarah and dancing her around the table.  
"Please Theo, spare us your dancing at least." Lucia said wincing at her son. Theo sighed and put Sarah down again, sliding into his chair and pouring more wine as the food arrived.  
"So, what are you hoping for first, a boy or a girl to be heir of Shayéne?" Theo asked as Sarah choked on a mouthful of wine.

"Pardon?"  
"Don't tell me you can't tell." Lucia asked looking up in surprise. "You really didn't know?"  
"Know what?"  
"You're pregnant my dear! Still in the very early stages… but we can tell. Of course it's the females choice of what sex she wants, but its such good news."  
"You both must have been at it like rabbits!" Theo sniggered. "Must be a record! Normally it takes ages, but then I guess you're a bit different." He said winking at Sarah who had gone rather pale.  
"Where do you get such crass statements from Theo?" Jareth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why from you Uncle Jareth! It's all that time you left me in the Aboveground. It played hell with my upbringing."  
"What upbringing was that darling?" Lucia asked looking at her son in curiosity.  
"The one you and daddy didn't give me." He replied grinning.  
"Oh, that one."  
"I'm sorry, you're telling me I'm pregnant?"  
"Yes, of course dear, didn't we just cover that bit?" Lucia asked confused. Sarah shook her head and then fainted, falling off her chair into Theo's lap.  
"Apparently not quite enough." Theo said laughing and hoisting Sarah back into her chair as Jareth stood and picked his wife up.  
"You're all cruel, cruel people." He said taking her over to a couch and laying her down.

"You can talk. When were you going to tell her?"  
"I wasn't until she found out herself." He growled pushing her hair out of her face gently.  
"You need to make her eat more. Sex really isn't healthy alternative to eating." Lucia told Jareth as she continued to eat.  
"Depends what you're eating." Theo collapsed into giggles in his chair as Jareth smirked.  
"Will you two ever grow up?" Lucia sighed rolling her eyes.

"No." Came the reply from both of them.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Sarah whispered looking up at Jareth.  
"Nonsense. Come back and eat your dinner, we can discuss this later, and no more wine." He said reprovingly as he walked her back to her chair. Sarah sat and gazed into the depths of her vegetables trying to work out how they all knew except for her.  
"They aren't going to eat themselves you know." Theo said after several minutes of silence.  
"Hush Theo." Lucia said quietly pouring them more wine.

"I'm pregnant." Sarah whispered.  
"Yes precious. We really did get past that bit already." Jareth said touching her cheek again.  
"You don't understand. They told me I couldn't. They told me I'd never be able to have children, after... I can't remember. I shouldn't be able to get pregnant."  
"Nonsense Selindé, of course you can get pregnant. I should know, I made your body for you after all." Lucia said smugly as Sarah looked up at her.  
"Oh, I think I forgot… The Seelie, it… took some memories away." She said quietly trying to comprehend the news. She looked down and touched her tummy.  
"There was nothing left to fix. What's the point in doing emergency repairs when you can have a whole new upgrade?"  
"I think I... I need to be on my own for a while…" Sarah said getting up and walking swiftly through the veils before Jareth could stop her.

The Labyrinth was still warm though the sun had set as Sarah walked through the long passageways and corridors in the dusk light, stumbling occasionally on the uneven footing. Her head, still spinning from the news that Lucia had blithely given her refused to make sense of anything, and the Labyrinth, sensing her unease rippled around her, pathways changing at random, sending her in circles until she frowned and told it to behave.

"Stop it." She said in frustration to nobody as a new passageway opened itself before her, a shining corridor of mirrors, with thick black ivy trailing down and covering some of them. She walked forward cautiously, catching glimpses of her pale face reflected in the now moonlit mirrors.  
"Hello Selindé."  
Sarah stopped and looked at the uncovered mirror at the end of the passageway. There was somebody else within, but she couldn't make out a face, just a glowing body like shape.

"Its you." Feeling a bit dumb she said in recognition as she walked further forward until she could see herself reflected beyond the glowing creature. The creature chuckled.  
"You're much braver than Jareth was."  
"How so?" Sarah caught another glimpse of the creature in a mirror behind her as the labyrinth changed again, blocking her into the roofless room of mirrors.  
"He refused to acknowledge me for many years."

"I think I had a better upbringing than he did." Sarah said as the creature chuckled again.  
"Yes. I can imagine so. Though the saying 'don't talk to strangers' doesn't really apply any more." Sarah shrugged and turned as the creature moved from one mirror to another.  
"I didn't actually catch your name though…" Sarah said finally standing still as the creature continued to circle around her.  
"I am nothing, I am everything, and I am what you wish me to be. I have no name."  
"That's not true. They call you the Labyrinth. They call you the Lost One. They call you the Game." Sarah said thoughtfully.  
"What makes you think you know me?" The creature stopped moving and stayed in the mirror behind her. Sarah watched it reflected into infinity in the mirror in front of her.

"In order to possess magic you must have a soul, regardless of whether the soul belongs to a body or not. To have a soul, to know the difference between black and white, to comprehend, you must have conscious thought. You must understand your place in the universe, be it insignificant, or otherwise. You know this, and therefore you are the Labyrinth."  
"That is not what you would name me."  
"No. I think, you are more than just the Labyrinth to me. You allowed Jareth to save me, to save Shayéne. You heard me when I cried for help, for somebody to save me. It is not the Seelie court that controls what my King does, whom he may bring back here and when, it is you. I'm still not sure why you let me return, and why you shared my dreams so often, but I'm grateful for the second chance. I belong to you and Jareth now, so I couldn't continue thinking of you as just the Labyrinth. You are safety and strength, you are comfort and knowledge. You are a friend, though a strange one I'll grant you." She said shrugging.

"I brought you back here because of his love. He loved you, and so I loved you too. We were lonely and sad."  
"Oh." Sarah said, a little overwhelmed by this answer. She sat down as a stone seat appeared behind her and touched her tummy again. It was now very dark, though the black ivy glowed with a strange milky mist that picked out purple highlights in her hair. "Have I made him happy?" She whispered. "Is this what he wants?"

The Labyrinth moved again to float in the mirror facing her.  
"More than you could imagine. We are very happy, and happier to know that you carry our child."  
"So long as I live to give birth. I can't help but think that Elindah is planning something."  
"You are perceptive. The Fae you speak of has been consorting with the dark ones."  
"The dark ones?" Sarah felt a sudden fear leap into her chest at that name giving her goose bumps.  
"You have a right to be afraid, the Dark Ones, the Unseelie Court; banished from this plane for over a millennia. Now she is trying to bring them back, and if she is successful, they will come for me, and for you, and for Jareth."

"Why? Surely now we are bonded there's nothing she can do? Why unleash them when they are so dangerous?"  
"There is no other power in the Underground capable of banishing the Unseelie court. I have done it once before, and I shall do it again if need be."  
"Aren't the Seelie Court more powerful?"  
"Their powers are limited, and pale in comparison to my own, and those of yourself and Jareth."  
"But, they bound us. Surely they must be more powerful if they could do that, and give me back my name?"  
"They could do that because you let them. If Jareth wished, he could destroy the rules and petty promises they make him keep, but he doesn't, and that is why he was chosen in the first place, and why I let you return. Neither of you desire to rule the Underground, you do not abuse your gift of magic, nor do you use it to do harm."

"Why do you stay here, bound to this place?" Sarah whispered, feeling the magic surrounding them suddenly.  
"Because I do not wish to be anywhere else. You have seen yourself the changes magic can cause to the land when it is controlled by your will. Imagine if it were not controlled." Sarah shuddered. "I abide by my own rules because I could not abide to be cast into chaos again."  
"You're remarkable." Sarah said. "I guess that's why the Labyrinth is the way it is. You use other people's dreams and fears to create yourself a balanced world. Seems reasonable to me, but why only young children?"  
"They have more imagination than older humans, they believe in magic and fairy tales. They are often the most vulnerable too. By bringing them here to become Fae, they help save our own race."

"Not to mention preventing harm from befalling them, why should I not also use them to help myself?"  
"Jareth told me that nobody believed any more, that the magic in the Aboveground was fading and that fewer children were wished away."  
"He was right, until you recreated Shayéne. The magic you spread throughout your kingdom went farther than you both thought. Children are relearning what it is to believe in something greater than them. They say that the Aboveground has become too advanced for fairy tales, and yet, I feel them stirring in the night, through their technology, through their ability ingrained in them to think of bigger things, they are recreating fairy tales in a modern sense. The combined magic of yourself, the children of Shayéne, and Jareth has spread throughout the planes, and has rekindled the belief.

"Can you tell?" She touched her tummy again in distracted fascination and confusion.  
"That you carry new life beneath your breast?" It watched as she nodded.  
"It is barely more than the faintest whisper. It will not be long before you learn to hear its heartbeat for yourself. You are as a child yourself with your skill in using your magic. As yet you have learnt to manipulate the reality around you, but have learnt nothing of the refined skills needed for healing. In time you will master this too." The Labyrinth turned away from her and looked into some greater distance.  
"You should return to the castle. He has just returned just returned with another child."

The mirror in front of her flickered, showing a hazy image of Jareth holding a crying baby in his arms, stalking through the castle towards the throne room. Sarah realised belatedly that whilst she had been talking to the Labyrinth she had not been aware at all of Jareth, and it suddenly frightened her.  
"Stop watching me!" He shouted back over his shoulder, anger colouring his voice as he sensed being watched.  
"He is upset." Sarah said rising to her feet.  
"He can not stand the fact that these children are unwanted." The Labyrinth told her.  
She didn't hesitate before stepping through the veils, catching herself before she ran into the back of Jareth.


	26. Chapter 25 Checkmate

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

* * *

Chapter 25 - Checkmate

"Jareth?" Sarah gasped as he turned and glared at her, automatically bouncing the tiny baby who was still wailing in his arms.  
"You should not go to that place." He hissed.  
"I just talked with him. What wrong with that?" She asked taking the tiny infant from his arms and cooing at it. Jareth snarled at her and stalked away towards his study. Sarah sighed and followed moving the child into a better position on her hip.  
"Jareth, what have I done that's so wrong?" She asked again, touching his arm as he stopped to open the ornate doors. He paused and sighed before tossing his hair out of his eyes and looking at her.

"Nothing. It has been a trying day, forgive me."  
"You don't need forgiveness, you are my King, but you have explain things to me." She said softly, following him into the study. Jareth frowned took down a large leather bound ledger from a shelf and opened it, muttering to himself as he scanned through the pages.  
"What are you looking for?" She asked curiously, never having seen side of the process.  
"The next Fae family in line to receive a child." He grunted, finally stopping and making a note at the back of the ledger. He summoned a crystal to his fingertips and muttered to it before making it disappear with a pop. "They should be here shortly." He said replacing the ledger and walking out onto the balcony. Sarah sat and amused the tired child, noting with sadness the bruises on the tiny girls arms and face.  
"You'll see, your new family will take much better care of you." She said whispering to the child, jumping as a young Fae woman and older man walked through the veils in front of her.

"Oh she's so beautiful!" The woman cooed stooping to take the child from Sarah's arms.  
"Are you willing to abide by the rules of the exchange?" Jareth asked, appearing like a dark fog at the balcony door.  
"Of course. We are honoured to have been chosen. Where must I sign?" The Fae nobleman asked nodding to the Goblin King before turning to watch his young wife admire the child. Jareth produced an aging scroll and rolled it out across his desk, waiting whilst the Noble Fae signed his name in several places. Only when he finally replaced the quill back into the ink did Jareth nod and summon Lucia.

"Your art is needed Sister." He said before walking back out onto the balcony in silence. Lucia said nothing as she took the squalling child from the woman and sat down next to Sarah, making sure the child was secure in her lap as she began to work her magic. The bruises and marks on the child disappeared, and her fair skin turned paler, her dark hair forever changing to the palest blonde to match her new parents.  
Casting a quick look at the new father she changed the child's eyes to a penetrating green, and elongated her nose slightly to match her mothers. As Sarah watched in awe her ears grew to a delicate point and the whole child became less chubby and more willowy and graceful.

"The last is up to you. You will need to give her a name and teach her well the laws of our land." Lucia said finally standing up again and passing the now dozing child into her mothers arms.  
"We can not ever thank you enough." The Fae said before escorting his wife and child away though the veils. Lucia sighed and turned to Sarah.  
"He needs you." She said smiling wearily at her before stepping away into the veils. Sarah stood and walked out onto the balcony, circling the impossible tower until she found him at last, grimly watching the Labyrinth.  
She stood next to him in silence, listening as he did to the Labyrinths heart beating in time with their own. The magical flux eddying around them teased Sarah's mind, inviting her to create her wild garden in the moonlight. She ignored the soft calling and concentrated on her bond with Jareth, feeling the suppressed anger and bitterness.  
"You could just ask instead of poking your nose in where it isn't wanted." He snarled removing his hand from hers where she had unconsciously placed it.  
"Jareth, please tell me whats wrong!" She begged touching his arm as he turned to leave her.

"It does not concern you." He spat pulling his arm from her grasp. Shocked she stepped back from him.  
"I shall leave you to your thoughts then Your Majesty." Sarah said curtseying and backing away from his outburst.  
"You do that." He said stalking away indoors.

More upset than she had been for a long time she shut him away from her mind, severing all but the lightest contact she could bear before walking away through the veils to the wasteland. If he wanted to be alone, then she would give him what he desired, even if it cost her to do so. In her silent mind she summoned the image of her garden by the river, smiling as the Labyrinth created it easily without the need for her to complete the vision.

"You know what I wish for before I do." She said out loud to the Labyrinth, smiling again as its ghostly form appeared next to her.  
"It is my nature to know what you wish for." Sarah nodded and began walking through the garden, the Labyrinth floating by her side in companionable silence. "Do not brood over him. It is also his nature to be as he is, and for all you wish for it, I can not, and will not change him."  
"I know. Its just hard to understand, I don't know why he is so angry, or even if its something I've done."  
"Do not understand, just accept." The Labyrinth replied. "Build with me. I long for your dreams Selindé. Show me a world of beauty and love instead of bitterness and sorrow." It said turning to face her as she paused.  
"To build, is to have a plan, to have a plan is to have prepared and considered. I have none of those things." She said as the images flooded her mind, sweeping out around her as the Labyrinth laughed in delight at her dreams.

"None of that matters. Now I know why you were chosen." It crowed as she created wild walled gardens filled with roses, and meadows of long grass, sweeping mountains, crystal waterfalls and ice blue lakes. Snow fell as they willed themselves into a land of ice and frozen dreams, and then back again through crystal caves and green valleys to the goblin city, dark and dirty amidst the beauty of the Labyrinth surrounding it.  
Sarah stopped and watched the sun rising, casting golden shadows across the giant fortress that was the Castle.  
"I can not change this." She said sadly, her laughter and merriment gone. "I need him here with me. I can't bear to be here without him."

"There is always another side." The Labyrinth said enticingly as it swept them away to the west.  
"Show me what true beauty is my heart. Show me the castle of your dreams." Sarah smiled fondly as the billowing figure next to her and held out her hand. The Labyrinth paused before creating an appendage that might be considered a hand from its floating form and placed it in her own, feeling her very soul within it as it fed on her, filling itself to the brim with her essence, touching, tasting her immortal soul.

"I will not let them take you away from me. You are mine." It said as it built a glowing white castle of soaring towers from the Fortress of the Goblin King.  
Sarah said nothing, simply gazing up at the white towers in appreciation.  
"It will look beautiful in the sunset." She said at last feeling strangely lethargic.  
"Shall I show you?" The Labyrinth asked, desperate to please her, to make her give more of herself to it. Before she could reply it had sent the sun spinning across the sky so that it hung as a red orb on the western skyline, casting a pink glow over the newly created towers. Sarah gasped in surprise, and then clapped her hands.  
"I think that I…" Sarah began suddenly feeling sick, something was wrong but she couldn't understand what it was, didn't notice as Jareth pulled her away from the Labyrinths form snarling at it.

"Put the fucking sun back where it belongs you cheating bastard." He roared.  
"Temper Jareth, I wanted to show Selindé what her castle would look like in the sunset." The Labyrinth said mildly floating back towards Sarah.  
"Time does not belong to you. Taking my powers to steal away my wife, how low will you stoop?"  
"She belongs to both of us. It is only fair that she should complete me also. Why should you have all the fun?"  
"She is not a toy Lost One." Jareth spat keeping Sarah behind him as the Labyrinth tried to get to her. "Look what you have done!" He shouted pointing towards Sarah who stood behind him, trying to keep her balance as the world seemed to shift beneath her feet. The yelling continued until she could bear it no more.

"Stop this both of you!"  
"Stay out of it Selindé, it does not concern you, and I will deal with your… antics later." Jareth fumed folding his arms across his chest.  
"Very well. If this does not concern me then I shall leave you to fight over me like a prise, for all the good it will do you." She said trying to draw herself away from them, taking back her magic from the Labyrinth, letting all the things they had created together fade back into nothingness.  
"Stop!" The Labyrinth cried reaching out for her as Jareth did the same, fear in his eyes, too late to stop her from stepping away through the veils.

"Now you have done it." The Labyrinth snapped at Jareth who turned and waved his hand, destroying the creature before him.  
"That was just petty." The Labyrinth said, reforming itself behind its King. Jareth turned and ground his teeth and frustration. Watching as the Labyrinth stared back at him though his own mismatched eyes.  
"You steal my powers, and now you steal my face? Its time you got some of your own imagination Lost One. How long do you plan to play the ungrateful child?"  
"As long as it takes for me to get what I want."  
"I will not let you have her. She is too fragile to bond with you."  
"I shall be the judge of that."

"No. You won't. You force my hand. Return to the cage of your making and do not speak to my wife again." Jareth snarled creating a room around him filled with mirrors and glowing ivy, the same room where Sarah had first spoken to the Labyrinth.  
"Don't do this Jareth, she will release me."  
"Be that is it may, but for now you will remain here without her dreams until I believe you will not hurt her through your own greed. There are more than enough children being wished away for you to glut yourself on should you wish it."  
"Elindah will kill her if I am not able to escape. Will you have that on your conscience as well as the fate of all the children you give away?"  
"ENOUGH!" Jareth bellowed striding through his own image and away through a mirror to find Sarah.

She was sat on a stone bench overlooking a small stream and arched bridge in what seemed to be an imitation of a park from her childhood. She ignored him and sat looking out over the lake. He took flight and perched upon the same stone obelisk, guarding her solitude until she finally gave up ignoring him.  
"If you're going to shout you'd better do it now. I don't know what I've done, but I know something is not right, and you are angry with me." She said glaring up at him. He ruffled his feathers and glared right back. Knowing that she couldn't win a staring competition with an owl Sarah shook her head in frustration, turning back to the view deliberately, pushing her hair back from her face.

Jareth took flight and changed form as he sat down behind her, turning her back towards him into a crushing embrace, capturing her lips in a hard, desperate kiss. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck and climbing into his lap, holding him, desperately needing to feel safe.  
"I don't understand whats happening. Why are you so angry with the Labyrinth?"  
"I will not share you with it."  
"Share what? Doesn't it already share my dreams?"  
"You are MY wife. It may share your dreams Selindé, but it cannot have your love like I can."  
She said nothing, instead releasing her mind to him and revelling in the renewed contact, reaffirming her feelings.

"The fact remains is that we are linked with the Labyrinth whether we like it or not. There are many different types of love, and the love I have for you is the greatest I can offer, I don't want you to be jealous of a friendship with the thing that shapes our very lives."  
"The Lost One thinks it is more than just a platonic friendship. Don't preach to me about love Selindé. I have experienced every type."  
"I guess that is where I differ from you then. I have only one way to love you, and that is with all types." Sarah said tightening her embrace.  
"The Labyrinth seduces me with its sweet talk of building worlds and making dreams reality. Its hard to resist the pull of all that magic."  
"Then you will have to learn. If I hadn't have come between you when I did you might not have come back at all."

"I'll always come back."  
"Not if you don't know which reality is real."  
"So long as you are there, then that is my reality."  
"Why are you here then?""Hiding from your temper. I always get the feeling that you're cross with me, even though half the time its not my fault."  
"I'm only ever angry with you because you…" Jareth stopped, listening to the cry for help, the essence of the half formed wish shimmering in both their minds.  
"I must go." He said with a sigh.

Sarah nodded releasing him from her embrace and concentrating slightly as something made her check the origin of the wish.  
"Go back to the castle and I'll join you as soon as I've answered this."  
"Wait Jareth, somethings not right, I know this person!" She gasped.  
"How do you know this?" He asked, an uneasy tingling feeling from the Labyrinth that made him pause, and watch her carefully.  
"I don't know." She replied, worry touching her voice.  
"Come with me then, you may watch, but do not interfere." He took them both though the veils.

They stopped in the shade of a tall building on the side of a dirty street, Sarah noting with concern at the rundown neighborhood. Arguing and screaming from the house on the other side of the street explained the need for a wish, and she flinched as a chair flew through the dirty window, smashing the glass and sending glass shards skittering across the pavement. Jareth turned silently and motioned her to follow him.

Entering the house through the veils they looked on in mute horror as the man smashed his fist into the young woman's face who was desperately trying to protect the new born infant in her arms, pleading with the man to stop. Without waiting for Jareth, Sarah stepped in between the man and the cowering woman, preventing him from attacking her again.

"Who the fuck are you bitch? Get out of my way!" He snarled throwing a punch in her direction which only just missed the side of her head.  
"Enough!" Sarah shouted, fear and anger making her use far more magic than was necessary, pushing him across to the other side of the room. "What gives you the right to treat somebody like this?" She cried turning to the sobbing girl.  
"Take my baby, please take my baby to safety." She whimpered, trying to wipe away the blood from her face so she could see.  
"Flicken!" Sarah gasped recognizing the girl from her uni classes.

"Jareth please help her!" He was by her side in an instant, muttering under his breath.  
"She didn't say the words!" Sarah said putting her hands behind her back as the woman held out the screaming baby to her. Jareth motioned her to silence and turned to the man who was getting back to his feet.  
"You." Jareth said, commanding the man to look at him. "You will not remember her, or the child you have unfortunately spawned." He said quietly his eyes smoldering in rage as he dropped a crystal at the mans feet who began to curse them all to hell.  
"Take the girl to James. He will help her." He said shaking his head.  
"What about the baby?"

"Please take her! I can't do this alone! I can't!" The young woman wailed holding the infant out to Jareth again since Sarah refused to take her. Jareth nodded silently, pausing as Sarah tried to stop him.  
"She didn't say the words Jareth! She could play the game, win against the Labyrinth to get her back!"  
"The cry for help is sometimes enough, but I cannot make her face the Labyrinth to win back a child she does not want." He replied not looking at her before walking away into the veils carrying the screaming infant.  
Sarah turned to the young woman who was still sobbing, watching her with pity.

"Flicken, you need to come with me." She said holding out her hand and helping the woman to her feet. Pulling them both away into the veils Sarah hoped that James had gotten over his issues with her enough to help as she took them right into his apartment. "Stay here." She said sitting the woman down on a kitchen chair and handing her a glass of water and a cloth for her face which was still bleeding.

"Where's James?" Sarah asked as she ran down the stairs to the ground floor offices and Karolyn who was sat typing away at her desk in the reception.  
"In with a client… oh, its you." She said glancing up with a frown.  
"At least he's working again." Sarah replied with a grim smile as she walked into his office, ignoring Karolyn's protests. "Forgive my interruption, James, I need you urgently upstairs." Sarah said before closing the door on his shocked face.  
"Karolyn, do you know any first aid, or anything for shock?" Sarah asked, looking at the receptionist.  
"Why?"  
"Yes or no Karolyn please!"  
"Then yes, I've had training."

"Good. I need your help." Sarah nodded pulling the girl up the stairs by her hand and into the apartment. "She's in a bad way, and I don't know what to do with her." She said pointing at the young woman who was sat slumped across the kitchen table, still bleeding.  
"Good god!" Karolyn gasped and rushed to help her. "What happened?" She asked looking up at Sarah who leant her thrumming head against the cold wall.  
"Her partner. All I need to know is that she will be OK."  
"Why didn't you call the police?"  
"I couldn't. Its complicated, but will you tell James when he gets up here? I have to go, but I'll come back soon, I hope…"  
"Wait, you look like you're about to pass out!" Karolyn said standing up and reaching for Sarah.  
"Its OK, the noise… never mind. I'll come back when I can, send my apologies to James. Flicken, you're safe here, stay with James and Karolyn, they will look after you." Sarah said to the girl before backing away and stumbling into the veils.

The sun hung as a golden globe on the horizon as Sarah found her way back from the Aboveground.  
"Jareth?" She called, trying to ease the throbbing in her head with little success. "Jareth!"  
She sighed in relief as he appeared by her side and helped her to a convenient bench in the rose courtyard. "My head!" She wept, as he placed a cool hand across her forehead, easing the pain in seconds.  
"You should not have gone. I should have known it would have been too much for you." He said bitterly, holding her against him.  
"What did I do?"

"The blasted Labyrinth." He said, assuming that the clarification would be enough. He sighed as Sarah continued to look at him blankly.  
"Last night and this morning, it was sucking you dry magically. You've over exerted yourself and your magic and now you'll be paying for it for some time. Magical hangovers are very, very hard to get rid of. No more magic for you for a good few days." He said picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. Helping her out of her clothes he wrapped her up in bed and made to leave her.

"Don't go." Sarah whispered pulling him back to her and propping her head on his chest. "I feel funny."  
"You feel fine to me." Jareth smirked running a hand across her exposed arm. Sarah rolled her eyes.  
"Why did you take that baby? If Flicken had left, then she would have been OK."  
"She did not want the child, and ones so young are in desperate need in the Underground."  
"Why aren't Fae able to get pregnant?" She asked as he gently touched her slowly growing bump. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the emotional link they shared, his fear of them being hurt.

"We used to be a race that reproduced without a problem, but something changed, or the Underground changed us. The women began to conceive less often, and pure blood families began to die out. Children from mixed race families are stronger and healthier than their pure blood cousins, so the introduction of new blood has become a must."  
"I'm glad that I could give you children then." She muttered drowsily.  
"More than one I hope. That is something only you and the children of Shayene have that no other Fae race has been able to keep hold of." Jareth said frowning to himself.  
"What we're all half breeds?" Sarah scowled indignantly.  
"No. That you have kept in touch with the true nature of the Underground. What you take away, you also replace."  
"Oh."  
"You won't have to worry about having more than one." She said confidently.  
"Preparing for your second before you've even had your first?"  
"No," She smiled in delight. "Listen." She placed her hand over his on her bump, stilling the world around them so he could really concentrate. She waited and then grinned as he gasped and looked up at her.

"Twins!" He laughed as he crushed her to him, suffusing her with love.  
"Of course we also have another factor on our side." He said some time later as she drowsed using his arm as a pillow.  
"What's that?"  
"I can bear to be in your company long enough to have sex… ouch!" Jareth winced as she jabbed him in the ribs.  
"The Labyrinth is happy I'm pregnant too." She whispered.  
"Only because it means that its closer to getting its own heir."  
"What do you have against it?"  
"Nothing apart from the fact that it's an arrogant, self centred, egotistical, bodiless pain in the ass."  
"Wow. Do you say that to yourself in the mirror too?"  
"Enough. Sleep else I won't stay."  
"I love you."

"Good."  
"You're meant to say it back." She said huffily.  
"We are your ruling sovereign, we love every single one of our subjects." He said in a posh voice.  
"Liar."  
"Fae can not lie." He said glibly. "I love all my subjects equally, well, the pretty ones anyhow."  
She laughed turning over as Jareth pulled her back to him and buried his face in her neck.  
"Sleep." He mumbled.


	27. Chapter 26 Jealousy

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

* * *

Jealousy

"Jareth, are you busy?" Sarah asked, pacing the crimson study impatiently.  
"Why?"  
"Because I have to go back to check that Flicken is OK, and I promised James."  
"Can't it wait?"  
"No! I promised! Two weeks for us is months for them, and you refuse to let me use my magic, so you are going to have to take me." Sarah said stopping her pacing so she could stamp her foot in anger.  
"I'm sure if they have waited for weeks, then they can wait a few more, then you can go on your own." Jareth sighed, throwing his quill back into the inkwell, threatening to spatter Sarah's cream gown with ink stains.  
"Jareth!"

"Alright, alright. Enough woman or you'll give me a headache with your incessant complaining. I should have just married Elindah, at least I could have gagged her without fear of repercussions." That remark earned him a glare as he walked around his desk and caught his offended wife in his arms, preventing any rib jabbing as he captured her hands with his own and kissed her.

Sarah opened her eyes and blushed as she realised that Jareth had taken them through the veils right into James's sitting room where he, the girl they had rescued and Karolyn stood open mouthed as they appeared from nowhere. Sarah glared at Jareth as he let her go, ignoring his smirk as he turned away and leant seemingly bored, looking out of the window down onto the dusty street.  
"Sarah." James said cautiously, watching Jareth out of the corner of his eye.  
"Hey." Sarah said awkwardly, not sure of what reaction she was going to get.  
"You really are real." Flicken said staring at Sarah, and then at Jareth, breaking the silence.  
"Yes. Sorry about whisking you away like that the other day and then dumping you here."  
"Gosh. I thought these two were insane when they kept telling me that you were real."

"If you didn't think we were real, then why did you ask for the child to be taken?" Jareth asked, hiking up an eyebrow at the girl as she sat on the sofa looking at him blankly.  
"I don't know. I never even knew I'd remembered the story my gramps told me until there wasn't anything I could do…" She looked away from his intense stare and blushed. "Is she… will she be OK?"  
"The child is no longer a concern of yours." Jareth said looking back out of the window.  
"Jareth." Sarah frowned. "She is safe, she will be well looked after and loved, I promise." Sarah said touching the girl on her shoulder, sending out soothing thoughts automatically, easing Flickens memories of the child that was no longer hers.  
"Have you thought about where you want to go? What you want to do with yourself?"

"It's a little early for things like that don't you think Sarah?" James asked sighing.  
"Unless you want her to stay here, things are going to have to be arranged surely?" Sarah asked looking at James in confusion.  
"All in hand. Karolyn's apartment down town is free now so Flick is going to move in there for a few months."  
"Oh, that's great!" Sarah said smiling in relief that she hadn't dumped an unknown onto his lap.  
"Are we done here?" Jareth asked casually swatting a fly out of the window.  
"In a minute. Look, if you're bored come back in a few hours. I'm sure James isn't going to throw me out of the window yet.  
"There's no point anyhow, she can fly." James said walking into the kitchen. Jareth snorted and disappeared in a huff.  
"Men." Sarah muttered under her breath and got a sympathetic look from Karolyn and Flicken.

"I really appreciate your help Karolyn." Sarah said turning to the woman. "And I'm really glad that you and James have got together."  
"Oh, we haven't. I'm going out with Chris his partner." Karolyn said dismissively. "Better all round really." She said looking pointedly at Flicken who was flicking through the TV channels.  
"Oh, I see." Sarah said grinning. "So long as you're all happy. I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you."  
"Not really, just made me see that James wasn't really my type."  
"Not that you gave Chris a choice." James said snidely as he walked back into the sitting room bearing a tray of drinks and nibbles.  
"Sometimes its better that way. Men never know what they want until they don't have it anymore." Flicken said helping herself to a drink and a handful of crisps. "I can't help wondering if.."  
"No! Don't even go there. No wondering, no curiosity, and definitely no dropping by to see if the silly prick is ok." James said shaking a crisp at Flicken who rolled her eyes.

"Dare I ask how long I've been away this time?" Sarah asked flopping down into a chair.  
"Urm 5, no 6 weeks now." Karolyn said putting a music channel on the TV.  
"God I wish I could keep track, Its crazy trying to do anything."  
"How so?" Flicken asked turning her attention away from James.  
"Well, its only been two weeks back in the Underground for me since I left you here."

"Does that mean we're all getting older, and you're not?!" Karolyn asked in disgust.  
"Fae don't age until they want to." Sarah said apologetically.  
"But weren't you human before?" Flicken asked.  
"It's a very long and complicated story." Sarah sighed playing with her gleaming bracelet.  
"Well go on then!" James sighed throwing a peanut at her. "Its about time we got an explanation." He said ducking as she threw the peanut back at him.  
An hour later they all sat in silence, digesting the wild story Sarah had faithfully told them.  
"Why isn't Elindah dead yet? Surely if the King is so powerful then he could just ...?" James asked wigging his hands.

"Because that would break the balance." Jareth sighed getting up from where he had been lounging on the floor in the corner behind them.  
"Must you do that all the time?" Karolyn asked pointing at his sudden appearance.  
"I find it highly irritating to have my name thrown around like it belonged to a commoner, so I came to find the one daring to use it so glibly." Jareth said narrowing his eyes at Sarah. "I should have known it would have been my wife." He sighed stalking like a cat to the window.  
"I see what you mean." Karolyn said to Sarah who laughed.  
"If you're done with this social meeting?" Jareth asked holding his hand out.  
"Thanks for having me guys. Speak to you soon!" Sarah said grinning as she stood up and was immediately pulled into the veils by Jareth.

"Well that was a bit rude." She said as she staggered into him with the force of their passing.  
"Not as rude as you have been for ignoring me all afternoon." Jareth said.  
"Oh Jareth. This morning you didn't want to talk to me, and then when I visit friends you complain that I don't talk to you. There is such a thing as being a hypocrite you know." She said shaking her head as he lead her to the dining room where Theo and Lucia said already eating.  
"I'm not a hypocrite. I am a King. I can change my mind when and where I like." Sarah snorted and winked at Theo who handed her half a glass of wine.

"Only half a glass?" She asked looking at the wine to see where the rest had gone.  
"Half a glass. Not enough to harm the baby." Lucia nodded as she piled a huge amount of fresh vegetables onto Sarah's plate.  
"Babies." Jareth amended smirking at Theo and Lucia's surprised faces.  
"Instead you want me to grow to twice the size I am now by eating enough to feed a small country." She sighed looking with distaste at the mound of food.  
"Eat, it will do you good. You pick like a bird sometimes Selindé, it will do you no good to complain, I will just start making you eat more during the day." Lucia said ending the argument.

"Augh, I don't think I can move." Sarah groaned an hour later as everybody but her rose to leave the table.  
"Very well, we'll see you here tomorrow night." Theo laughed waving as he disappeared.  
"I'm going to end up looking like a beached whale!" Sarah complained as Jareth hauled her to her feet.  
"You'll survive." Lucia said wishing them goodnight.

"I feel sick." Sarah wailed as Jareth pulled her up the main staircase.  
"If you're going to complain like this for the next 7 months then I'm going to find you a comfortable Oubliette for the duration." Jareth said as he closed the door to his rooms behind them, pulling his boots off at the same time.  
"You could make me feel better…" Sarah said climbing into his lap as he sank down on the edge of their bed.  
"I could, but would you make it worth my while, and would the effect last?" Sarah laughed and climbed off him.  
"I'm not sure on either count, but I could try." She said slipping out of her dress and taking off her jewellery in front of the dresser. She sat down and combed through her hair as Jareth lounged on the bed and watched her, fascinated.

_"Let me share her."_ The Labyrinth said in the silence.  
_"No."_ Jareth replied, trying to block out the voice in his head.  
_"She should complete both of us. Its not fair."  
"You're telling me its not fair?"_ Jareth snorted in his mind.  
_"Well it isn't. I let you bring her back for both of us."  
"You never stipulated that I would have to share. I have given you everything since I was old enough to know who and what you are and you share her dreams, and power."  
"I didn't realize I needed to stipulate anything. If I had known I would have done. You never had a problem with any of the other women you have bedded over the years."  
"She is different. You also did not have a choice about bringing her back. I would have done it with or without your permission."_

_"I would have killed her, then you would have known what it was like for me, to be alone for eternity."  
"I have already experienced that, now sod off and leave me alone."  
"I will make you share her. If you do not do this with me asking politely, I will take her for myself."_ Jareth caught a vision half formed of himself as the Labyrinth took on shape. He banished the image with a flick of his hand and ground his teeth.  
_"I will not share her with you, and you will not take her without my permission."  
"You can't stop me."_ The Labyrinth said defiantly into his ear.  
"Damnit enough! I will not let you have her!" Jareth bellowed aloud, slamming his fist against the wooden bedpost making Sarah jump.

"Jareth, what's wrong?" She asked getting up and wrapping her arms around his warm body.  
"I will not share you with it." Jareth said holding her to him fiercely.  
"The Labyrinth?" Sarah asked confused as she ran a hand through his soft hair, soothing him.  
"It can not share you. You are mine." He sighed burying his head in her shoulder. "I waited Selindé, I waited so long for you to come back to me."  
"Oh Jareth." Sarah whispered kissing his anger away, pulling him into the bed with her. "I am yours. Would it be so terrible just once to let it do as it asks? Though I'm not sure how that would work…" She said frowning as he glared at her.  
"I will not." He refused flatly.  
_"Not even just once?"_ The Labyrinth asked in his head, pleadingly.

"No."  
"Jareth, tell me what would happen if you didn't?" Sarah asked placing soft kisses across his jaw line.  
"I will not let it take you." He said sulking.  
"I don't want you to fight. I would rather do as it asks once then it will be over and done with. It doesn't mean I'll love you any less. I couldn't." Sarah said sighing as Jareth caressed her softly.  
"I will have no control over what it does to you." He whispered looking at her with an ache in his heart that another would touch her like he touched her.  
"Then make it promise not to hurt me." She said sadly.

_"I will not hurt you Selindé."_ The Labyrinth said in her own mind.  
_"Just once, then never again. You have to promise."  
"I promise."_

"Jareth." Sarah said making him look at her. "I love you." She whispered kissing him deeply. When she opened her eyes the body lying in the bed next to her looked the same, but it belonged to another creature entirely. Its eyes, instead of mismatched pale blue and green, shone only with a golden glow. It waved its hand and the beautiful bedroom disappeared, leaving them lying on a soft bed of moss, surrounded by stars and sky and a thousand mirrors in its own prison.

"Make love to me Selindé." The Labyrinth pleaded as it kissed Sarah with a desperate need. When their frantic lovemaking was over, Sarah turned away from the creature feeling strange as it drew away from her. When she looked up again Jareth's body was gone leaving only the Labyrinth in its self imposed prison of mirrors and darkness.  
"Thank you." The Labyrinth whispered.  
"Now I understand why he loves you the way he does."

Sarah nodded silently. In the blink of an eye she was returned to Jareth's bed. She spent some time brushing her teeth and washing herself before drawing on a soft robe and walking out the rooms with nowhere particular in mind.

Taking refuge in the dimly lit and towering library she climbed up the winding stair cases until she found a small niche with a comfortable chair and chose a book at random, letting her mind slip away into a blissful nothingness between the books pages. The candle next to her eventually flickered and died before she noticed and replaced it with a fresh stick.

Muttering under her breath, she waved her hand in the darkness, waiting for the candle to replace itself. Sighing when she realised she still could not perform any magic, the block Jareth had placed on her was still there.  
The candle suddenly sparked afresh, its burnt out wick rebuilding itself as several other candles around her lit themselves at the same time.  
"You will hurt your eyes reading in the dark like this." Jareth said walking up to her, sitting down at her feet like she was the Queen and he a page.  
"I wasn't really reading." Sarah sighed, closing the book and replacing it on a shelf in reaching distance.  
"Forgive me." He whispered as Sarah leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck hiding her face on his shoulder.  
"It is done, I don't want to talk about it." Sarah said kissing his exposed neck.

"Come, you are exhausted, and you are meant to be resting." Jareth said pulling her to her feet and taking them back to their bed. She lay next to him for some time, listening to his quiet breathing, feeling strangely secure and safe again in his arms, even though the same arms and body several hours ago had caused her so much unknown apprehension.  
"Sleep Selindé." Jareth said sleepily as she turned to watch the moons dipping low towards the horizon and the false dawn.


	28. Chapter 27 Destruction

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 27 – Destruction

Sarah yawned and strolled on through the hedge maze, ignoring where she was going as, after 4 months of walking the pathways every day, she knew their twists and turns like the back of her hand. She flopped down on a handy wooden bench and half smiled as she ran her fingers across the silver silk dress which partially hid her growing bump.

"How women cope with being pregnant all the time is beyond me." She said idly to the Labyrinth, listening in between the bird song and whispering wind for the Labyrinths voice, but it never came. For 4 months now it had not spoken to her, had never come to her when she was creating things to practice her magic nor had it even spoken to Jareth after That Night, though he too refused to speak of the matter.

Sighing half in frustration, half in boredom, Sarah stood again and took a different route than her usual one into a part of the Labyrinth she did not venture often. It was too strange to walk between the silent stone chess pieces and down the broad black and white, marble paved passages. She found herself at one point staring blankly at a pair of Bishops, effectively blocking the way, though there was a wistful glimpse between them of an open courtyard with a tinkling fountain in the centre. Turning her back on the Bishops Sarah walked on, ending up, not for the first time back at the beginning. She ignored the white Queen in her elegance and sat gratefully down on the black pawn, which was slowly turning grey, as though it had only been painted black and the paint had run in the rain, revealing the white marble below. She could feel Jareth, distantly though their link sighing in agitation over something to do with the kingdom, exhausted from a night traipsing round the labyrinth with Isenith after 2 separate wished away children.

"Its strange how one always finds oneself at the beginning, however hard you look for the end." Elindah said walking out from behind a tall Rook. Sarah bit her lip as she jumped at the unfamiliar voice. "How curious that a half breed whore can get pregnant faster than a pure Fae. Not to worry, that aching back isn't going to ache for very much longer." She said, almost sympathetically as Sarah stood and backed away from the Fae.

"You are banned from this place." She said quietly as she hit the wall, flinching as Elindah got close enough to run her long fingers across Sarah's bump. Feeling the caress Sarah summoned her magic, and found nothing. "What have you done?" She gasped, searching in her soul for the magic that made her heart beat in time with the Labyrinth. Elindah laughed.

"Its time for me to take back what was stolen my Sweet." She said continuing to caress Sarah's swollen stomach.

"Nothing was stolen from you. Why do you delude yourself? Jareth never loved you, never cared for you, was never interested in marrying you…" Sarah stopped as Elindah slapped her hard across the cheek.

"Liar. You stole him from me."

"I am so sick and tired of people hitting me. Get a grip on yourself Elindah. You can't have him, and you certainly can't control the Labyrinth." Sarah tried to reach out to grasp Elindah's arms, but found that she couldn't move. "What have you done Elindah!" Sarah cried, struggling against invisible bonds to free herself.

She looked up and instantly understood. Behind Elindah floated several black creatures of the Unseelie Court. The opposite of the Seelie Court in every way. As Sarah watched in horror they raised skeletal hands to the sky and created dense, yellow and black clouds, swiftly covering the sun from view and casting the Labyrinth into darkness, a pale, sickly darkness that spread like water rather than proper shadows.

"Please tell me you haven't made a bargain with these things." Sarah asked, tears forming in her eyes as she went cold.

"Oh yes. It's all arranged. I get my King, and my Labyrinth, and they get power. Everybody is happy." Elindah smiled like a child at the thought of a treat.

"You fool. They will destroy the Underground now you have set them free." Sarah howled as her bonds tightened.

"That doesn't matter." Elindah said dismissively flicking her fingers and creating a tarnished black dagger from nothing.

"What are you going to do?" Sarah whimpered, watching the sickly light shine off the black metal.

"Its what you are going to do that you should be concerned about." Elindah said bluntly. "Call him."

"What?"

"Call him here. To you."

"No."

"Call him!" Elindah shrieked, slashing at Sarah with the dagger. Sarah didn't even realise that she had raised her hands to protect herself, or that she had managed to do so despite the bonds. She stood and watched a shining drop of blood drip from the daggers point with infinite slowness as the world around them stopped.

"Call him, or you will die without ever seeing his face again." Elindah said smiling as Sarah staggered and fell to her knees, watching the blood pour from the wounds across her upturned wrists, staining her dress a deep crimson.

"Jareth." Sarah whispered, tears joining the blood on her dress as she fell sideways to the floor. _"No! Jareth don't, it's a trap!" _She screamed in her mind as she felt him answer her call. She gazed up at Elindah who shimmered and changed as she created a glamour around herself, turning herself into Sarah, into Queen Selindé of Shayene, Wife to Jareth, King of the Goblin Realms and Keeper of the Labyrinth, Marked Prince of Shayene, mother of his unborn child, soul mate, lover and friend.

The creatures of the Unseelie Court disappeared even as Jareth appeared through the veils, catching Elindah in his arms, and asking her what was wrong.

"I killed her." Elindah whimpered, clutching onto Jareth as she pointed with the blood stained dagger who Sarah, who lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood. "She was going to hurt me. She was going to hurt our baby!" Jareth soothed Elindah, stroking her hair gently and taking the dagger from her hand, letting it disappear back into nothingness.

"This time Elindah, no one will save you." He said, his eyes widening in shock as he noticed the bracelet of Shayene around the Fae's wrist as she mutely shook her head, her hazel eyes wide with terror. Jareth's heart stopped, the bracelet could not be duplicated, not could it be removed by any except Shayene's Heir. His skin prickled as the Unseelie Court materialised in a circle around them, sucking away his power.

In his one last coherent thought Jareth created a small crystal within Sarah's hand, hiding it from Elindah who was still holding him to her, not noticing that he had realised it was a trap. The Unseelie Court raised their hands smothering Elindah and Jareth in a milky blackness, cutting him off from the Labyrinth, taking his remaining power, gloating at their success they cried out and then disappeared, leaving Sarah alone, her heart slowing as she got colder and colder. She lay, watching her thickening blood seep in between the marble flagstones and listening to the dying beat and wheezing breath of her body, wondering if heaven existed in the Underground when she realised with shocking clarity that she would probably go to hell anyhow for not saving her baby. The crystal in her unresponsive hand felt cool and warm at the same time, and within floated a smoky essence, unlike other crystals she had seen Jareth create. Jareth, her beloved King, Sarah wept, her tears blinding her as she took her last breaths.

_"Avenge me."_ She whispered to the Labyrinth, hoping for one last time that it would be strong enough to defeat the Unseelie Court.

_"Not without your help."_ It said, materialising in front of her and scooping her up into its ethereal arms. They emerged without walking through the veils in its mirrored room, where it laid her, reverently on a bed of moss, cushioning her head and wiping away her tears. _"Do not cry Selindé we will fight to get back what is ours, but I can not do it without you." _All of a sudden Sarah screamed as her body burned like fire, a searing second of pain that was gone, without memory. _"Forgive me."_

_"I do not need to forgive you."_ Sarah said, raising a hand to her face to admire the silky smooth skin across her wrist. _"I want my King back."_ She said, sitting up with a little difficulty because of her stomach.

_"You will not be able to do it on your own."_ The Labyrinth said brooding as it floated within the mirrors.

_"Then help me, you've merged with Jareth, merge with me, give me your power and I will defeat them."_ She said standing up as watching the floating entity.

_"I would be vulnerable. Though we would be joined, I would still be missing Jareth's power."_

_"Then isn't it lucky he gave me this?"_ Sarah said opening out her other hand to reveal the glowing crystal.

_"You might not survive."_ The Labyrinth said warily.

_"I might not survive anyhow, and things can't get any worse_." In the distance, from the direction of the Goblin City and the Fortress, came a resounding crack, shaking the floor she was standing on. _"They are destroying my home, they are destroying you."_

_"Very well. Brace yourself."_ The entity appeared from the depths of the mirror and, approaching Sarah, merged itself within her. For several moments, Sarah stood, shaking as she fought to control the power threatening to make her mind implode.

"Jareth's crystal?" She asked out loud as the mirrors shattered around her.

_"Break it."_ The Labyrinth told her within herself. Sarah stroked the crystal softly with her thumb before closing her hand and shattering the suddenly fragile globe. The essence surged up around her, congealing and flowing in random patterns until without warning it entered her body. Sarah wept as she felt Jareth, his very soul merging once more with her own, blocking out the darkness and smothering her with love and safety. Within this unbreakable bond, Sarah and the Labyrinth stood and absorbed the feelings and energy flowing through them, touching, experimenting, and forcing the magic into new shapes within their combined minds.

"Jareth!" Elindah shouted as he stood silently before her watching her with dull, lifeless eyes as she lounged on the throne that once belonged to him.

"My Queen." He eventually answered dutifully, the words making him feel ill and weak.

"Come here darling." Elindah crooned, her glamour as Sarah gone now that she owned him, held his heart on a leash whilst the Unseelie Court had his power. Elindah paused for a moment trying to work out in her muddled mind why she had let them take what she had really wanted. She now had her king, and her throne, and her kingdom, but no power. She shook the thought away and buried herself in his reluctant embrace, ignoring his blank stare and unresponsive hands. "Take me to our bed my love." She whispered in his ear, pulling him through the veils with her to a room that she presumed had been his and that mortal whores.

Flicking a finger at the large bed she changed the dark sheets for white and pale pink silk making Jareth back away in horror. Elindah giggled and pulled him back, kissing him deeply as she pushed him onto the bed, ignoring with ease the glassy look in his eyes as she pulled his shirt off over his head. He lay unresponsive to her kisses and caresses until she spoke sharply to him again, drawing his wavering attention back to her. Taking her filmy dress off Elindah straddled Jareth and smiled indulgently down at him as his body responded to her own.

"I want you to fuck me like you fucked her." Elindah whispered as Jareth reached up to fondle her breasts, his male urges the only thing preventing him from throwing her across the room, but his disgust faded as he caressed her, falling away softly into pale pink and white mist as Elindah controlled his thoughts and his broken, empty soul.

She cried out in pain or pleasure, or something in between as he rolled her over onto the bed and plunged himself hard into her. Thrusting in and out, ignoring her moans, not caring if he were truly hurting her or not, wanting to almost inflict pain, though he did not really understand why he felt that way. He grunted as she raked her long fingernails across his back and chest, drawing blood in places, but all he felt was numbness. He looked up as he spilled his seed into her and regarded her lust filled eyes with forbidden hatred, knowing in the deepest part of him that this was wrong, that everything was very, very wrong.

"Isenith." Queen Selindé called, her ebony hair flying like a pennant in a secret wind that touched only her within the shredded remains of the Labyrinth. Her equally black robes, snapping and curling around her in the wind made her look like a wraith, her translucent skin a sharp a contrast as her mismatched eyes. Isenith appeared through the veils and gasped as he took in his Queen, before falling to his knees before her.

"What has happened?" He whispered staring at her.

"Protect Shayene. Tilingdor and Magene will probably try something now that Jareth and I are incapacitated. You must find Lucia and Theo and get them to safety, and then you must go to the High King. Tell him Elindah has taken control of the Labyrinth, and that she has released the Unseelie Court." Selindé said pulling him to his feet.

"It can't be!" Isenith said shaking his head in horror.

"Believe me." Selindé said, pointing towards the fortress where it stood, broken in the centre of the devastated Labyrinth. Even from this distance he could see the darkness spreading out from the broken towers, something that only the Unseelie Court could do.

"I will do as you command my Queen." Isenith whispered, bowing before stepping backwards towards the veils.

"Wait, Isenith, take this. You might need Shayene's power." Selindé said unclasping the Bracelet of Shayene from her wrist and placing it around his own. The bracelet flared brilliantly for a moment, acknowledging its transfer to another of Shayene's children before Isenith bowed again and left her standing there watching the fortress of the Goblin King crumble.

The raven screamed in anger as it took flight and flew across the ravaged Labyrinth, already falling to dust to return once more to the wilderness that had once created it. As it flew it gathered to it the remaining shreds of milky mist that contained the Labyrinths magic, and felt itself pulse with infinite amounts of power. With a second cry it turned and flew towards the one remaining structure, the fortress, a black stain in the dark sky as the very essence of evil poured out from its broken towers.


	29. Chapter 28 The Death Of Innocence

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sarah or Jareth or the Labyrinth (unfortunately) they belong to Jim Henson & Co, and I'm definitely not making a profit from this. (Bummer) All other NPC's are a figment of my own imagination.

Chapter 28 – The death of Innocence.

Elindah smiled to herself as she created a new, equally as filmy dress as the one she had worn earlier in the day and picked through the beautiful jewellery scattered on the dressing table, finally placing a crown of black and white diamonds on her head, musing to herself that her pale, almost white hair set the precious metals and gems off perfectly. Pausing to admire herself in the long mirror she noted that Jareth, her lover, she smirked, still lay naked on the bed, watching her, watch him in the mirror.

"Dress darling then we shall go down to court. No doubt there are many of my vassals who wish to pay their respects."

She ignored his sigh, just as she ignored the ragged cracks in the walls and ceilings as he escorted her down long corridors, dressed in grey and cream equally. They entered the great throne room and walked between deformed creatures and beautiful, glassy eyed Fae, all stood perfectly still and not bowing. Elindah continued to ignore these few minor points and settled herself gracefully onto a marble throne, covered with red silk throws and cushions. Jareth sat at her feet as she commanded him and then turned and directed the court to continue with a wave of her hand. Music sprang up from unseen corner, an eerie wailing song that sent shivers down many of the Fae's backs.

"My Queen." A tall red haired Fae woman said approaching the throne.

"What is it Venalath?" Elindah asked in a bored tone.

"You promised us the Labyrinth, yet it is gone, shattered beyond fixing. You promised that we would have children, but there are none to be found."

"Foolish woman. The Labyrinth is as it has always been. I control the Labyrinth, and I control its King."

"Perhaps you should look for yourself." Venalath remarked before backing away from the throne. Elindah hissed in exasperation and pulled Jareth round to look at him.

"What is wrong with the Labyrinth?" She demanded.

"I do not know. I can not feel it." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean you can not feel it?" She screeched, making many of the Fae turn and watch her with murderous looks in their eyes.

"Your promises were empty Elindah. You released the Unseelie Court and now it is they who control everything, not you, or your King without a soul. They have sucked him dry, just as they have done the Labyrinth." Another Fae said, his voice dripping with contempt.

"It approaches." One of the Unseelie Court snarled as it materialised before the throne, scattering Fae and dark creatures alike.

"What do you mean it approaches!" Elindah shouted standing up.

"The Lost One." It said before disappearing again.

The court stood once again in silence listening to a ravens cry somewhere above them.

"There!" Shouted one Fae, pointing up to a single bird that sat perched on a shadowed balcony looking down at them all.

"Kill it!" Elindah screamed as Fae and creature alike threw bolts of fire and lightning and magic towards the bird, which cawed and flew away before the magic, which destroyed the balcony, could hit it.

Circling the room, the raven screamed again in defiance before swooping low towards the floor. As everybody watched, the raven grew, its wings turning into black robes, and wild black hair, fluttering and streaming in a wind that did not touch anybody else. Instinctively those closest to this woman who had once been a raven stepped backwards, leaving her in a space all of her own as she laughed, her mismatched eyes as hard as ice.

"Sometimes Elindah, the end finds you before you can even reach the beginning." Selindé said casually as she walked towards the shocked Fae.

"You are dead!" Elindah howled stamping her foot.

"No. Not yet. There is only one person here who can kill me, and since you have stolen away his soul and his mind... well it remains to be seen."

"Kill her Jareth." Elindah said, pulling him to his feet and pushing him down the dais towards Sarah. The man who once stood tall and proud as the Goblin King walked towards the woman he instinctively recognised and drew a sword from the air with what little natural magic remained to him, as white as stone as it flashed in the torchlight.

"He does not even understand how to kill Elindah. What does it feel like to know you have destroyed one of the most precious Fae in the Underground? Did he whisper you name as you forced him to have sex with you Elindah? Did he reach out to you for comfort and friendship, did he tell you he loves you?" Selindé asked with a smirk as every word bit deep in Elindah's raging mind.

"You will die whore! I'm going to cut you into shreds and feed you to the creatures of the night!" She screamed, running down the dais and pulling the sword from Jareth's slack grip. Swinging it with all her might at Selindé, Elindah cried out in pain as the sword shattered into a thousand pieces as soon as Selindé moved her hand. Like lightening Selindé caught Elindah around her neck and pulled her close so that she could look the shorter Fae in the eyes, letting her recognise the most powerful magic in the Underground as she stared into Selindé's mismatched eyes that were filled with burning stars and the infinity of the universe.

"Who are you?" Elindah croaked as Selindé threw her head back and laughed.

"Let me show you what I am." She turned to the crowd of Fae and dark creatures, ignoring Elindah's whimper as she threw her to the ground at Jareth's feet.

"Those who seek to betray the Labyrinth are cast out. The Underground will support you no more." She stated folding her arms over her chest.

"Where will we go if we can not stay here? This is our home, not yours!" An un-named voice called out in anger.

"Perhaps if you grovel the Unseelie ones will let you play with them in their own world." Selindé laughed again.

"You can't banish us! We are not your people!"

"You all belong to the Underground. I am the will of the underground. The Lost One. The Labyrinth, the heart of magic that pulses in every one of you. My will is word." Selindé said quietly not moving as she concentrated. A low moan spread from the far end of the throne room, taken up by more and more Fae as many fell to the floor clutching their heads.

"What are you doing?" Venalath cried rushing up to Selindé to shake her.

"Taking back what no longer belongs to these unclean creatures." Selindé stared at the Fae woman with the flaming hair dispassionately as she drained the woman of every bit of magic in her body. Severing her forever from the beating heart of the Underground. The Fae, too shocked to even cry out in pain at the severing fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"You are no longer welcome here. Return to the darkness from where you were summoned." Selindé said pointing her finger at the dark creatures that had gathered together in the centre of the throne room. With a piercing shriek the creatures were engulfed in sooty black flames that claimed them, and sucked them down into oblivion.

"_They will not let you destroy her."_ The Labyrinth said in the silence of Selindé's mind.

"_Who said I wanted to destroy her?"_ Selindé laughed turning back to Elindah who was trying to hide behind Jareth's polished boots.

"I have something to show you." Selindé said calmly. In a single movement of her hand the Throne room disintegrated around them, blown away from the force of Selindé's magic. The floor shuddered and emitted piercing squeals and a terrible grinding noise as it broke away from the remains of the fortress and carried them up and out into the semi dark of the cloud covered sky.

As the broken throne room floor soared up into the clouds on a pillar of rock the Unseelie Court appeared around them, circling the ruins at a safe distance, watching to see what Selindé would do next.

"Get up Elindah, I want you to see the damage you have caused through your foolishness and ignorance." Selindé said pushing the silent Jareth out of the way and pulling Elindah to her feet by her arm. Elindah yelped and hung back as Selindé proceeded to drag her to the edge of the broken floor.

"Watch Elindah, and weep for your homeland." Selindé hissed, waving her hand across the sky to banish the roiling dark clouds above their heads.

As the clouds broke apart, streaming away in a sudden gale Elindah gasped and fell to her knees looking out over the wasteland that had once been the Labyrinth in all its glory.

"They told me it would remain the same! They promised me the Labyrinth! What have you done with it? What have you done to my Labyrinth!" She screamed getting up and trying to grab hold of Selindé who caught her hands in a vice like grip.

"This is what you did, you have destroyed the Underground and the Labyrinth, not I! You were the one to unleash the Unseelie Court!"

"They promised me My King! They promised me power!"

"You are twice the fool for believing them." Selindé said dismissively as Elindah staggered away from her to wrap her arms around the stoically impassive Jareth, who did not return her embrace.

"Twice the fool for believing them, and they the same for thinking they would win." Selindé said under her breath as the largest of the Unseelie Court floated down towards her, looking out of place in the pale blue cloud cut sky.

"It is thou who has become foolish Lost One. You could have had the world at your disposal, you could have been the greatest of us all, but you chose to be leashed by these pathetic immortals who crave nothing but your power."

"I never wanted the world. I never cared about the world. I just cared about them. I will not let you destroy what I have taken so long to build." Selindé screamed at the Unseelie creature.

"And where is this thing that you have taken so long to build? Where is your precious Underground and its Labyrinth now?"

"Right where I can keep it safe from you." Selindé said laughing.

"What would happen then if I destroyed this remaining creature you inhabit? What would you do then?"

"You would have to succeed first." Selindé replied folding her arms. The Unseelie creature snarled and moved closer before snaking out a skeletal hand to throw a whip like streak of magic at Selindé. It floated back a little as she moved like lightening and absorbed the magic, laughing as she did so.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked incredulously. The Unseelie Court howled as one creature turning to pound her with magic, lashing her tiny form with magic so dark and binding it cut shreds into the stone floor where they all stood making the tall pillar of rock tremble.

The Unseelie Court fought on, not for one moment realising that she neither fought back nor tried to defend herself. On and on the pounded her until, with barely a flicker in her mismatched eyes Selindé brought up a single hand, stopping the magic dead, draining it from the Unseelie ones before they could back out of reach. As she drew their own magic from them with one hand, with the other she fired off shots that shook the floor with each resounding boom, destroying one after the other of the Unseelie Court until there were only 2 of the creatures left.

The silence washed over them all abruptly as Selindé stopped her attack, letting the exhausted creatures fall back to recover slightly. She ignored the searing pain across her chest, cheek and thigh where the magic had cut and burned her, just as she ignored the throbbing agony of so much magic coursing through her veins. She waited intently, watching the Unseelie Court watching her, waiting for them to strike, to let their guard down. Behind her Elindah giggled and laughed madly where she sat, her face red with blood from where she had been caught by a magical blast, her eyes almost vacant. The sound distracted Selindé and it was that second, in the flickering of her mismatched eyes that they struck, a wave of magic pouring out of them, smashing against her defences and breaking over them like a sheet of water, knocking her to her knees as she fought blindly to push back the power.

In the struggle that eschewed a swirling vortex of blackness opened up between them adding its own energy to the fight, trying to draw the combatants into its swirling heart. The vortex grew stronger as the remains of the Unseelie Court fought furiously against Selindé who stood white faced, her mismatched eyes watering in effort as she braced herself against the repeated attacks. With a nightmarish howl the smaller of the two creatures, in something akin to slow motion, self destructed, the remaining ragged limbs sucked into the vortex that threatened to engulf the whole of the throne room floor as it grew in size.

Almost fatally Selindé took a stumbling step backwards away from the vortex, tripping over Elindah who lay sprawled across the floor by Jareth who had been knocked out by an earlier blast of magic. With a cry of delight the Unseelie creature surged forwards, eager to press the small advantage it had gained in Selindé's stumble then hissed as it realised that it had moved too close to the vortex which dragged the howling creature down into its dark depths before disappearing entirely, knocking Selindé to the floor on top of Elindah.

"_We have done it."_ The Labyrinth sighed in relief. _"Once more I have destroyed that which gave birth to me in order to protect those that I love."_

"_You are Unseelie. That is why they call you the Lost One."_ Selindé said quietly, feeling used and dirty.

"_I am neither Seelie, or Unseelie. An outcast, too powerful to destroy, but not pure enough to be given a second chance. Used, abused and misunderstood by all except you and Jareth for so many hundreds of years. I do not want to be alone."_ It whispered sadly.

"_You are not alone."_ Selindé sighed. _"Never alone."_ She got slowly to her feet and stepped away from Elindah who lay regarding her in hatred.

"That does not belong to you." Selindé said thoughtfully before reaching down and removing her crown from Elindah's head, placing it rightfully on her own. Selindé stood and watched Elindah's dirty, blood stained face as she removed the crown and smiled lightly at the shocked Fae who gathered herself and stood up from where she had been kneeling on the floor.

"It doesn't belong to you either whore." She spat, ignoring the fresh line of bright blood that flowed down her face.

"Haven't we been through this once?" Selindé sighed tiredly. "I am Queen of Shayene, I am the wife of Jareth, I am the mother of his child, I am the Queen of the Goblin Kingdom and I most definitely belong here, I am more Fae then you Elindah. Fae can not lie."

"But mortals can." Elindah said turning away from her to watch Jareth who stood off to one side brushing the dust from his white cloak and hair. "You may think you are all those things, but I own his soul." She continued running a light finger down his face as he glared at her.

"If you own his soul Elindah, why is it that only I can control him?" Selindé asked smiling as she examined a chipped fingernail.

"How you deceive yourself." Elindah laughed. "Jareth, kill her." She ordered pointing a dirty finger at Selindé. Jareth looked at Elindah, and then at Selindé who simply shook her head at him, motioning for him to stay where he was. Dispassionately he folded his arms across his chest and looked out over the ruins of the kingdom his mind did not recognise.

"How dare you! Jareth KILL HER NOW!" Elindah screamed, trying to push Jareth towards her enemy. He looked down at her and pushed her away from him.

"It won't work Elindah. Before the Unseelie Court took away what they thought was all his magic, he placed his soul and his mind into my care. Whilst I hold his soul, you will never be able to hurt him. You are defeated Elindah, and will have to live with your defeat for the rest of your days, I will not banish you as I did the others. You will have to live off your father's charity, alone and with no magic. This is the price you will pay for your crimes."

"No. If I can not have him…" Elindah wept picking up a discarded table dagger that one of the other Fae had left in the dust on the floor. "Neither will you!" She screeched plunging the dagger into his heart.

"NO!" Selindé screamed running forward to catch him as he fell, holding his head, as she could not support his weight as he collapsed to the ground, his life blood flowing away from the deep wound in his heart. As the life in his eyes flickered and died, a moment of insanity swept all thought away from Selindé's mind as she turned and grasped hold of Elindah by her throat.

"You killed him!" She screamed. "You killed him you ungrateful bitch! I never did anything to you, he never did anything to you, you worthless snivelling pathetic murderer!" She screamed on shaking Elindah by the throat as the woman gurgled and clawed at Selindé's hands in desperation. Eventually she stopped fighting, stopped making the awful gasping noises and hung limply from Selindé's hands, her face white beneath the blood and dirt, her eyes vacant. Selindé let go of Elindah, wincing automatically as her head hit the stone floor with an unpleasant squelching and crunching sound before falling to her knees at Jareth's side, pulling him up into her arms as she wept, the knowledge of his death and Elindah's death at her own hands plunging her into a blackness.

**If a rose were a rose** - This story rocks my socks off! I'm on the edge of my desk chair 'till you update, I can't wait to see what happens next. I'm gonna check everyday! Keep up the fantastic work! HUGS!

_**A/N** – Then I've updated just in time! hug Cheers for the nice comment!_

**DecadentMasquer** - Oh I am so upset that I've come to the end of this story and it's not done! It's excellent! Keep up the good work and update soon!

_**A/N** – More updates soon and 2 new chappies in the mean time. Sorry its taken a while!_

**websurffer** - Oh...my... Gettin' it on with the labyrinth? That's kind of weird...

_**A/N** – Yer, Kinda weird… couldn't resist the plot bunny was trying to strangle me _

**Bex Drake** - C'est très beau écrit! J'aime ce. I really enjoyed reading this chapter. It was just amazing :) I think Sarah was quite erm... I suppose brave to let the Labyrinth sleep with her. I love the way you've developed the characters- it's amazing. I cried at the end of the HBP too! I didn't see most of the twists and turns coming- I'm ashamed to say that I didn't guess who the HBP was ;

_**A/N** – Thank you for your really lovely comment! (HBP - I had a feeling she wouldn't make him pure, not sure why.)_

**Lhiata** - hm... interesting. I love it:) more updates soon, please, i anticipate more from you, lol, your story is so well written, and the plot is fascinating!

_**A/N** – More plot for you! New chappies soon! (I'd better because I don't think you'll all be able to stand not knowing the outcome of this chapter!)_

**theshadowcat** - Good chapter. Somehow I doubt the Labyrinth will stop wanting Sarah. It reminds me of a child that wants it's own way and will throw tantrums until it gets what it wants. Hope you can update soon.

_**A/N** – Mmmm magical tantrums.. a scary thought! You guessed right about the Labyrinths mindset._

**I promise faithfully not to leave it too long before submitting the next chapter, no flaming me, no shouting or tantrums, and no crying I also can not be bribed… unless you're offering lot and lots of chocolate… (This hasn't been beta-ed so if there are glaring errors/typos, please yell me so I can fix them!)**


	30. Chapter 29 Shattered Crystal

Chapter 29 – Shattered Crystal

"Your Majesty," Isenith coughed politely, waiting for an answer he knew would not come. "They are waiting for you. They are all waiting for you." He sighed inwardly, his heart breaking all over again as Selindé looked up at him from where she sat in the remains of the rose courtyard, her chocolate eyes empty of emotion, her pain hidden deep within herself.

"Did she manage to do it?" She whispered as she took Isenith's proffered arm as he escorted her through the veils to Lucia's residence.

"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask her." He said shaking his head as they walked into the beautiful sitting room she had only visited once before. She nodded at Theo who stood across the other side of the great fireplace and then stared at the High King.

"Queen Selindé." He nodded gravely.

"Your Majesty." She replied stiffly before noticing Lucia in the far corner, standing next to a closed door.

"I hope that my skill has been up to the task Selindé." Lucia said quietly as she watched her friend bite her lip in worry. Selindé nodded again before walking past, pausing to take a deep breath before she stepped into the room and closing the door behind her.

She stood and leant against the closed door, watching the man at the far side of the room as he studied the view from the window, ignoring her entrance. From the back he was just the same as she remembered him, and yet, as he finally turned to glare at her, she knew things would be different. The lines of worry and anger that made his face so charismatic had faded, changed forever as Lucia had undone the ravages of time and the effects of the magic damage he had suffered as she had fought against the Unseelie court. His chest, pale beneath the night black poet's shirt bore the one remaining scar across his heart, half hidden by his pendant. It was his own eyes staring back at her that made Selindé want to weep. They were empty and emotionless, not sign of recognition or acknowledgement as he watched her warily.

"If you're going to stand there all day staring at me you should take a seat." He said sarcastically as he folded his arms. He continued to glare at her as she jumped and then stepped forward, holding her hand out to him. As he watched a crystal globe formed in her hand, not clear, but filled with a milky white substance that sparkled and made it glow.

"What is it?" He asked warily, stepping back from her.

"It's a crystal, nothing more, it belongs to you." Selindé said desperately trying to keep the tears at bay.

"What does it do?" He said finally taking it from her hand, their fingers touching momentarily making Selindé shiver.

"If you turn it the right way, it will show you your dreams." She whispered before turning and running for the door, unable to contain her sorrow. She said nothing as she stepped through the veils, tears making fresh tracks down her face as the reality hit her.

"You are summoned." The messenger said stiffly as he watched her dry her eyes where she sat in the ruined courtyard surrounded by dead flowers. He handed her the scroll and immediately disappeared, glad to be away from the strange place. Selindé broke the seal and read the letter from the Seelie Court, her heart sinking further into her stomach with each word. Without calling for Isenith she stepped immediately through the veils, leaving the letter lying abandoned on the dusty floor.

"Selindé Al'Shayene. You are summoned before us to bear witness for the claims made against you. You are bound by this courts rule that you shall speak only truth and will not withhold information, do you understand?" The High Seat stated as Selindé was escorted to the dock.

"Fae can not lie." Selindé whispered sadly to herself, ignoring the muttered voices in the overflowing room.

"Do you understand?" The High Seat called again, his voice hardening.

"Yes."

"You are here because a claim of murder has been placed against you for one Elindah Al'Gadréd. I cannot stress how severe this claim is, or the level of punishment you will receive if you are found to be guilty. How plead you?"

"Guilty." Selindé said staring at the floor as she listened to the shocked cries that echoed around the room.

"Because she deserved to die for what she did. Summoning the Unseelie ones was bad enough, invading the Labyrinth and trying to kill me worse, but murdering Jareth was inexcusable. I stand by what I did. She was insane."

"Silence! This court has not asked you for your explanations!" The High Seat screeched, slamming his fist down on the balcony before him. "King Joránn, step forward. You are one of those who has brought this claim to court. We will hear your claim and your evidence." Tilingdor bounded forward and quailed as he glanced up and caught the silent snarl on Selindé's face before turning and bowing to the High Seats.

"Aye, I make this claim. Since she was brought here she has caused nothing but trouble. First she was mortal, now she is not, then suddenly she is the lost heir to Shayene, then she claims King Jareth as her husband from Princess Elindah. Shayene should be returned to its rightful King, and she should be banished for the murder of Princess Elindah." Tilingdor spat, shaking his finger in Selindé's direction.

"What evidence do you have man, speak up!" One of the other High Seats sighed.

"I need no evidence! What I speak is truth! She admits it with her own breath, sentence her now!"

"King Tilingdor. Queen Selindé's royal origins have been confirmed and attested to by the Seelie themselves, would you claim that they lie?"

"Of course not!" Tilingdor spluttered aghast. "But they could have been deceived!"

"Fae can not lie Joránn, how then could they have been deceived?"

"She was a mortal! Everybody knows mortals lie through their teeth! Shayene belongs to me! Elindah was trying to see justice done!"

"King Joránn, this court is not in session to give you revenge! You are at risk of being insubordinate! Unless you have factual evidence that Queen Selindé committed murder, step down!" The second High Seat shouted above the noise in the courtroom. The noise suddenly ceased as The Labyrinth itself appeared in the form of a ghostly apparition as Selindé gasped and cried out.

"No! Don't do this!"

"This has gone far enough Selindé, if you don't stop this, then I shall." It threatened as it glided down towards the centre of the room, chuckling as Tilingdor fled the floor.

"Does this court recognise me?" It asked sternly as the 3 High Seats gathered together to mutter at each other.

"This court will recognise you for the defence."

"This farce of a hearing was brought before you from 2 men, Tilingdor and Magénne, who has yet to speak. Both hold grudges against Selindé for returning to Shayene that they believe should be theirs. Neither was there when the events of 3 months ago happened and can both only speculate as to the actual happenings.

I on the other hand, was there, and witnessed everything."

"Go on." The High Seat said quietly.

"Elindah Al'Gadréd entered the Labyrinth against the direct orders of the High King and attacked Selindé using Unseelie magic. I must inform the court that during this time Queen Selindé's…"

"Please don't do this!" Selindé wept. "Don't bring back those memories!"

"Go on." The High Seats spoke in unison.

"Queen Selindé was pregnant." The Labyrinth spat, its form darkening in anger. "She did not know at the time that the dark magic Elindah used to bind her stopped the child's barely formed heart, and I had to stand there and watch! Selindé, at the point of loosing her own life bonded with me to give her the strength to protect King Jareth's soul from being taken by the Unseelie ones, and by default gaining control of me. Elindah is accountable for 2 murders, not just one, Selindé fought to protect herself, and the rest of the Underground from the Unseelie, and you have the audacity to make her accountable for the none too soon death of Elindah having watched as she mortally wounded Jareth? Too far say I!"

"Indeed. This has gone on long enough." A new voice called from behind Selindé.

"This court will recognise The Seelie and The High King. You will dismiss this claim of murder against Queen Selindé immediately under our orders!" Silence reigned as everybody turned to watch the High King as he strode to the centre of the room followed gracefully by the Seelie.

"Once entered under the courts own rules, a claim can not be dismissed until a verdict is given Your Majesty." The Eldest High Seat said uncomfortably.

"I gave you a direct order, do not defy me."

"Very well then, the claim of murder against Selindé Al'Shayene is dropped, a verdict of not guilty is given for the record. I must strongly protest Your Majesty, this Court is meant to be above the jurisdiction of the High King."

"Only by my authority. Tilingdor, Magénne, you have been warned before against vengeance. If you do not cease and desist all attempts to undermine Shayene or Queen Selindé, I will be forced to pass judgement against you and remove your titles, this warning will not be given again." He said sternly to the two Fae who stood open mouthed. "I believe that covers everything." He nodded to the High Seats and left the way he had come, the Seelie creature following slowly afterwards, paused as it reached Selindé who stood with her head bowed, weeping.

"We thank you even if they do not. Your sacrifice will be rewarded." It paused as she looked up into the fathomless depths of its hood and nodded.

"A small consolation, but a consolation none the less."

Selindé stood in the dock trying to control the tsunami of emotions in her mind ignoring all other noises, even as the Labyrinth stood guard over her solitude.

"We should return Selindé…" It said eventually, breaking the deafening silence.

"I don't want to go back without him." She whispered. "How am I meant to go on knowing he doesn't remember me? I am as incomplete as you are, how can you ask me to go back?"

"Because we must. Perhaps if he returns to us he will remember, you must be strong for him."

"And what happens if he does remember? How can I tell him I… how can I tell him I lost our baby?" She sobbed again covering her face with her hands in shame. "Every life is a gift, and I let them both slip away from me, how can I face that? I'm a murder 3 times over, not just once!"

"You've developed a very disjointed view of the events Selindé and it's only been 3 months. Perhaps we should take you to some of that counselling humans are so fond of." Jareth said sighing as he walked up the steps towards her.

"I told you, don't do that, you can't replace him even if you wanted to!" She whimpered, anger and hurt colouring her voice.

"No replacement Selindé, its not me standing beside you." The Labyrinth said its voice filled with relief and happiness.

"Jareth." Selindé gasped, turning to find him standing yards from her. "You remember…"

"3 months absent and no kisses, its disappointing really." He said to the Labyrinth who chuckled. He was knocked a step backwards as Selindé flung herself into his arms, kissing him desperately as he held her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Magic may be powerful Selindé but love is stronger." He whispered as he took them through the veils. "Where we have succeeded once, we will succeed again, and I shall enjoy the trying immensely, make love to me Selindé, there's always forever to worry about everything else."

"Don't you ever think of anything else?"

"Mmmmm… no, but you wouldn't want me any other way."

"Your right but really…"

"Oh my $ WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CASTLE?"

"You're getting sidetracked Jareth, kiss me!"

"But my castle…"

"You can fix it in the morning, its not going anywhere, Your Queen demands that you kiss her to make up for 3 months worth of absence."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes!"

"I love it when you get demanding…"

"Jareth!"

"What?"

* * *

_As usual, Jareth gets the last word in. Please accept my humble apologies for the HUGE delay in getting this final chapter online. Life has a really nasty habit of getting in the way of dreams…_

_Thank you again to everybody who has faithfully read and commented, I officially declare this fanfic complete! YAY! Merry Christmas! x x x_


End file.
